The Interregnum
by Desslok
Summary: [Reposted w/revised rating] From Stars to Crystal Tokyo, filling in the details. Contains shoujo-ai content
1. The Farewell

Chapter 1: "The Farewell" by Desslok  
  
--------------------------  
  
[August 2002]  
  
"So what's this all about, Mina-chan?" Makoto asked her friend as   
  
they met on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine.   
  
"I don't know," the young blonde answered, "Usagi just said I   
  
needed to get over here right away."  
  
"Well, after you, my lady," Makoto said, waving her friend   
  
forward with a sweeping bow.   
  
With an amused giggle, Mina curtsied and then headed inside the   
  
temple. Even though they had long since graduated high school,   
  
the sailor senshi still met quite regularly at the shrine. It   
  
occurred to Mina that perhaps it was a bit strange that their   
  
lives were still so similar now as to how they had been back   
  
then. 'Well, our lives were never normal to begin with,' she   
  
mused.   
  
In the sitting room that served as the unofficial "Sailor   
  
Headquarters", Mina and Mako found an annoyed Rei and an agitated   
  
Usagi waiting for them.   
  
"Now will you tell us what this is all about, meatball head?" Rei   
  
exclaimed.   
  
"What about Ami?" Mako asked, taking her traditional seat next to   
  
the place where Ami should have been.   
  
"Ami's not coming," Usagi announced. "That's the problem." As   
  
Mina and Rei got settled, Usagi pulled a small box out of her   
  
backpack. "I found this in my mailbox this morning. It's from   
  
Ami. The note said that I shouldn't watch it until we were all   
  
together." Usagi tossed a piece of paper on the table, which Rei   
  
quickly grabbed and read aloud.  
  
"Dearest Usagi-chan, I know that I have rarely asked many favors   
  
of you, so I hope you will please do as I ask now. Enclosed you   
  
will find a videotape. Though I know you are very curious,   
  
please do not watch it until you are with Minako, Rei, and   
  
Makoto. It is meant for them as much as you. I love you all very   
  
much. Ami."  
  
"What the hell?" Makoto muttered, a look of annoyance forming on   
  
her face.  
  
"And you actually listened and didn't watch it?" Minako asked   
  
Usagi incredulously.   
  
"Yes! But I can't wait anymore!" Usagi quickly stuck the tape   
  
into the VCR and pushed the play button.   
  
----------  
  
[The black screen suddenly comes to life. The scene is Ami's   
  
computer room at her home. Apparently, the camera rests on the   
  
desk, pointing at Ami who sits in her chair, her hands folded   
  
primly in her lap. After a deep breath, Ami speaks.]  
  
"Hello. First, I hope you will forgive me. I don't usually like   
  
melodrama like this, but it was the only way I could conceive of   
  
to do what needed to be done. You all know how difficult   
  
goodbyes are for me. It was too hard to leave back in junior   
  
high and would only have been harder this time around.   
  
Fortunately, Chibi-Usa is not here this time to divulge my   
  
secrets and I can find my way to the airport without Mamoru's   
  
help.  
  
"As you will have guessed by now, I have left. Knowing Usagi,   
  
you are watching this within an hour of when she found it, so as   
  
you sit, in the shrine most likely, I am on a jet bound for the   
  
United States. I have been accepted into a year-long exchange   
  
program at Stanford University in San Francisco.   
  
"I hope you will all understand why I have decided to say my   
  
farewells in a video, instead of in person. You see, I've come   
  
to the conclusion that it is really important for me to have some   
  
time away from Tokyo, away from Sailor Mercury, and, truthfully,   
  
away from all of you.  
  
"They say that you can't go home again, but I don't believe that.   
  
I think you can go home again, but that in order to do so, you   
  
must leave at some point. Our lives have become stagnant. We do   
  
the same things, have the same discussions, the same arguments,   
  
that we did a year ago, five years ago. In order to grow, to   
  
gain the experiences we will all need to fulfill our duties in   
  
the future, we need some time to ourselves. At least, I do. I   
  
suspect that what is true for me is true for all of us, but   
  
perhaps that is not fair.  
  
[A long pause, another deep breath, Ami's hands begin fidgeting   
  
in her lap.]  
  
"It was not easy to do this. It is hard to keep secrets from   
  
those who know you better than you know yourself. We are all so   
  
close. True, some of the bonds between us are stronger than   
  
others. However, even those ties which are not quite as strong   
  
as the others still go deeper than most people even realize is   
  
possible.   
  
"Though I've placed my life in your hands more times than I can   
  
count, though I would gladly give my own to save yours, though I   
  
love you beyond words, I am sorry, Mina-chan, that we have not   
  
had more time to spend together, just the two of us. I hope to   
  
rectify that when we return.  
  
"Rei-chan, Usagi-chan, we've been together since the very   
  
beginning and I don't know how I will manage without the two of   
  
you in my life. That is exactly the reason that I must go. I   
  
cannot be the person I will need to be if I am not confident in   
  
my ability to stand on my own. I know you'll both understand.  
  
[Ami reaches forward and the screen blinks for a moment. After   
  
an apparent pause, Ami sits again in the same position, but her   
  
eyes are red and her face is flushed. Her hands rub her forearms   
  
as if she is suddenly cold. When she speaks, her voice   
  
trembles.]  
  
"I thought I could do this. I really thought I could. I had a   
  
plan. I even wrote my little speech. But, wouldn't that have   
  
been going against the very point of what I'm doing? Something   
  
had to give. It took me a long time to realize what was going on   
  
with us. Once I did realize, it took even longer to understand   
  
that things would never change unless something happened. Right   
  
or wrong, I had to do something.   
  
[Tears silently fall down Ami's cheeks as she talks, her words   
  
rushing out in a torrent, as if she is afraid that if she stops   
  
speaking, she'll never be able to start again.]  
  
"You all know what I'm talking about! We all know each other too   
  
well not to know, but we all ignore it or pretend that we don't   
  
know or that no one else knows. It's not healthy!   
  
"Haven't you all wondered why Luna and Artemis don't spend much   
  
time with us anymore, why they decided to move in with Haruka and   
  
Michiru. Watching it was killing them, just like it is killing   
  
us. I spoke with them. They know. They know other things too,   
  
but they wouldn't tell me. Things about the Silver Millennium   
  
that they remember or maybe things from Crystal Tokyo that Diana   
  
told them before she left. They said that we had to sort it out   
  
on our own. They wouldn't say whether they approved of my plan   
  
or not, but they didn't try to stop me, so I hope I'm doing the   
  
right thing.  
  
[Finally, a break. Another deep breath, taken in gasps as the   
  
tears continue to fall. A pause to wipe eyes and sniffle into a   
  
tissue. Ami seems to gather courage and then continues quickly.]  
  
"Mako-chan, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time now.   
  
Not the way that I love the rest. You know what I mean. You   
  
must. You all know. I'm not that good an actress to keep the   
  
single most important thing in my life over the last few years   
  
hidden from my dearest friends. It's funny, just admitting it   
  
makes it easier to go on. I wasn't sure up till this moment   
  
whether or not I'd have the courage to actually give you all   
  
this tape, but now I know I will. I think I've known on one   
  
level since the moment we first met, Mako-chan, but it took a   
  
long time for me to admit it to myself.   
  
"So, that's the weight that borne me down over the years, but it   
  
isn't everything. It all has to come out, so we can move on.   
  
Don't any of you dare to stop this tape. I think you all know,   
  
deep inside, that it's time to clear the air.  
  
"Mako-chan, I've never said anything to you of my feelings   
  
because I've always known that you did not return them. It isn't   
  
hard to see who holds your heart in her hands. Mina-chan, you   
  
cannot have missed it. You are the senshi of love, aren't you?   
  
Makoto loves you as much as you love Rei.   
  
[A mirthless laugh]  
  
"Ironic isn't it? Maybe that curse on Minako filtered into all   
  
of us on one of those Sailor Teleports. How better to ensure   
  
that none of us know love than to make us all love each other,   
  
but in the wrong order. I love Makoto, Makoto loves Minako,   
  
Minako loves Rei. We all know who Rei loves.   
  
"Oh Usagi-chan, I know that you've always hoped Rei would grow   
  
out of it. Maybe on a deep level, you enjoy having her love.   
  
Maybe you return it to some degree, though I've never doubted   
  
that your truest love will always be Mamoru. Don't you see,   
  
though, nothing will change simply by waiting, because we all   
  
have centuries to wait. Rei pines for you, Mina pines for her   
  
and so on down the line to me. I guess it would be fitting if   
  
Mamoru had a crush on me, but I've never seen any evidence of   
  
that. I guess that makes me the low woman on the totem pole.  
  
"I'm not trying to garner sympathy though. If there's one thing   
  
that's clear, it's that we've all suffered enough. Like I said   
  
before, something has to give. We all deserve love. Once, I   
  
asked Luna if all of Serenity's handmaidens were doomed to   
  
loveless lives, so they wouldn't be distracted from their duties.   
  
She told me I was being foolish, but wouldn't say anything more   
  
on the topic. That gives me some hope. Maybe we are allowed to   
  
have love, to be happy outside of our duties. I'm hoping that by   
  
doing this, I will enable that for at least some of us.   
  
"For me, well, I will have my studies. I can't imagine anything   
  
that would ever turn my heart from Kino Makoto, but hopefully   
  
distance will dull the pain. I am used to losing myself in books   
  
and in work.   
  
"I'm sorry to drop this on you and then leave. It's not very   
  
fair, but it's all I could think to do. I'm so sorry. I love   
  
you all so much. Please don't hate me. I will email you all   
  
with my new contact information. I hope to hear from you, but I   
  
guess I will understand if I do not.   
  
[Ami falls silent. From time to time, it seems she has something   
  
more to say, but she never does. After 2 excruciating minutes,   
  
she simply stands and shuts off the recording. Black screen.]  
  
----------------  
  
The long silence in which the senshi had watched Ami's video   
  
lingered for some time after the video stopped. No one moved to   
  
shut off the VCR. No one commented. Finally, a loud click   
  
indicated that the tape had reached an end. It rang through the   
  
room like a gunshot and broke the spell.  
  
"Fuck Ami!" Makoto growled, leaping to her feet. "Fuck her!   
  
Cowardly bitch!" As her friends stared at her aghast, Mako   
  
stormed out of the temple.   
  
In the wake of Makoto's departure, Rei stood silently and strode   
  
from the room without a word to anyone. Minako and Usagi heard   
  
several doors sliding down the hallway. Apparently, Rei had   
  
left the building.  
  
Minako and Usagi simply stared at each other, unsure of what to   
  
say or what to do next. 


	2. Correspondence

Chapter 2: "Correspondence"   
  
----------------------------  
  
[September 2002]  
  
To: amizuno@stanford.edu  
  
From: bunnymoon@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Hi!  
  
-----  
  
Hey Ami! I hope your having fun in America. I miss you sooooo   
  
much! (T__T) Things here are fine. I'm not doing as well in my   
  
classes without you to help me study but I made Mamo-chan promise   
  
to help me instead! (*^_^*) Please don't be sad that no one has   
  
written to you. They are all doing good and miss you too! I   
  
think that Mako-chan is still a little mad but you know how she   
  
can be sometimes. I really think you did do the right thing and   
  
I think everyone else knows that too. I feel bad that I didnt do   
  
something sooner cause I'm the princess so I feel like its my   
  
responsability. I am going to talk to Rei-chan. I promise.   
  
Please dont stay away from us too long and please remember to   
  
bring me lots of neat American things when you return like a   
  
cowboy hat maybe. Will write more soon, love Usagi! (^_-)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
To: bunnymoon@hotmail.com  
  
From: amizuno@stanford.edu  
  
Subject: Re: Hi!  
  
-----  
  
Usagi-chan,  
  
I can't tell you how happy I was to hear from you. Ever since I   
  
left, I have felt horrible inside worrying about what kind of   
  
trouble I may have caused with my videotape. I still think I did   
  
the right thing, but I also know I may have hurt all of you and   
  
that makes me so sad. I am glad to hear that you are going to   
  
talk to Rei soon. I know you will say the right things to her.   
  
You are really wonderful at that kind of thing.   
  
Things here are going very well. My course load is a little bit   
  
lighter than I am used to, so I have found time to do lots of   
  
extra activities. Many of the exchange students simply hang out   
  
together and don't bother to make friends with the American   
  
students, but I have tried to avoid doing that. I joined the   
  
computer club and the chess club and there are a couple other   
  
social clubs that I may join. San Francisco is a beautiful city,   
  
though it is not as close to campus as I originally thought. You   
  
would be proud of me because I am making a special effort not to   
  
spend all of my time studying, but to go out and make new   
  
friends. Of course, no one can ever compare to you or the other   
  
girls and I miss you all so very much.   
  
Please give my best to everyone, especially you-know-who.   
  
All my love!  
  
Ami (^_^)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Ami-chan,  
  
I hope you don't mind that I'm writing to you in the old-  
  
fashioned way, but I don't have easy access to e-mail and I   
  
wouldn't use it anyway for anything of importance. Usagi told us   
  
all that you were doing well. I don't think anyone doubted that   
  
you would. I'm glad and I'm very happy for you.   
  
Let me be direct. Part of me is still very angry with you. You   
  
left us, Ami-chan. You dropped an explosive into our sanctuary   
  
and fled the country. I know why you did it. I may even agree   
  
that it needed to be done, but part of me still thinks that the   
  
way you did it was just wrong. We could have sorted these things   
  
out together, the way we've always dealt with crises.   
  
I suppose, though, that that was the whole point of your   
  
leaving, to get us to do things differently from the ways we'd   
  
always done them. It may surprise you to learn (but probably   
  
not) that that is the part of your message that hit closest to   
  
home for me. Truthfully, I'd never really noticed Minako's   
  
feelings for me. Yes, I'd noted some of her behavior around me,   
  
but I'd shut that part of myself away for so long that it was   
  
completely numb. I don't even know if I still love Usagi the way   
  
I did back then. It took me so long to figure out that the   
  
strong emotion she brought out in me was love, and then so much   
  
longer to come to terms with the fact that she never would, never   
  
could, return that love in the way I wished. I just went cold   
  
inside. It is so easy to pretend, Ami-chan. You see a pretty   
  
boy; you go ga-ga over him, sigh heavily; and then you get on   
  
with your life. No need to ever look inside or consider your   
  
feelings. Maybe I did know about how Minako felt, just like you   
  
said maybe Usagi knew about how I felt. The problem for me is   
  
that I'm not sure I'm capable of feeling anything anymore.  
  
After your video ended, I left the room and went outside. I   
  
found myself in a quiet corner of the garden, sitting on a bench.   
  
I knew then that you were right, that something had to change.   
  
I've always wanted to be a career woman, to travel the world, but   
  
I've also always loved my work in the shrine, helping others. I   
  
think I know now what I need to do.   
  
I miss you, you know. I miss having you here. My life has been   
  
out of balance ever since you left. Grandpa doesn't want me to   
  
go, but he understands too. You can't grow without change. I   
  
guess I should thank you for helping me see that.   
  
I don't know what the others are going to do. I know Makoto was   
  
very angry. People think that I have a lot of anger inside me,   
  
and I have some, but hers goes much deeper I think. You know as   
  
well as I, though, that she is one of the most loving and caring   
  
people in the world. You hurt her, but she'll come to understand   
  
as I have and I hope she'll forgive you, too. I think we've all   
  
hurt each other, though none of us ever meant to. Maybe that's   
  
all necessary too.   
  
Usagi is coming over later today. I can guess why. I can   
  
visualize almost exactly what she will say, how she will say it.   
  
I know it will break my heart and I also know that somehow, at   
  
the end of it, she will make me feel better about everything and   
  
leave me with the hope to move forward. How could I have been   
  
expected not to love someone like that? I'm just surprised the   
  
rest of you don't as well. Maybe you all do.   
  
I suppose I owe Minako the same courtesy, but I don't know what I   
  
can say to her. Like I said, I think I knew, but I didn't know   
  
at the same time. I haven't had time to figure out how I feel.   
  
It's all too much. Maybe I owe it to her not to speak with her   
  
until I have something coherent to say. I do love her. In a lot   
  
of ways, she is very similar to Usagi, but without all of the   
  
annoying habits. *smile*  
  
Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I love you, Ami-chan. I   
  
look forward to the day we meet again, no matter how distant that   
  
day may be. When things settle out, I will write to you again to   
  
let you know how to stay in touch with me.   
  
Rei  
  
---------------------------------  
  
YngIdolV: Hey M-c, been a while since you've been online!  
  
Thndrgrl: yeah  
  
YngIdolV: so....  
  
Thndrgrl: so what?  
  
YngIdolV: what's up with you, gf? still mad???   
  
Thndrgrl: no, not really... sometimes  
  
YngIdolV: you busy this weekend?  
  
Thndrgrl: no, why???  
  
YngIdolV: maybe we can have lunch? I think we need to talk FTF  
  
Thndrgrl: i guess so. i'm sorry mina-chan.  
  
YngIdolV: why?????? don't be silly!!! (^_^)  
  
YngIdolV: if anything, I should be sorry...  
  
Thndrgrl: No reason for you to be sorry. i should have said   
  
something i was too scared i guess.   
  
YngIdolV: its ok mako-chan... we'll talk about it together on   
  
Saturday, k?   
  
Thndrgrl: k  
  
YngIdolV: so, still mad at ami? usagi got an email from her  
  
  
  
Thndrgrl: i know. she showed me. no, not mad.. maybe a   
  
little... i'm still trying to figure things out.  
  
YngIdolV: we all are, m-c... we all are... gotta get to class..   
  
c u on sat?  
  
Thndrgrl: i'll be here.. i'll make us lunch  
  
YngIdolV: yummmy!!!!! (^_^) c u then! bye!  
  
Thndrgrl:cya! 


	3. Discussions

Chapter 3: "Discussions"  
  
--------------------------  
  
[September 2002]  
  
Minako arrived at Makoto's house just before noon. Normally,   
  
Mina would just have been getting dressed that early on a   
  
Saturday, but this was a special occasion. During the bus ride   
  
and subsequent walk, she would have had plenty of time to   
  
rehearse what she was going to say, but she had decided the night   
  
before to just play it by ear. Makoto probably wouldn't respond   
  
well to a prepared speech anyway.   
  
After Makoto and then Rei had left her and Usagi alone in the   
  
wake of Ami's videotape, Minako had simply sat, stunned. Usagi   
  
had wanted to chase down Makoto or Rei or both, to do something,   
  
but Mina had counseled her to let things lie for the time being.   
  
If one thing was clear after seeing that bombshell go off, it was   
  
that they all needed some time to themselves, Minako included.   
  
And so it was that an hour later, the young woman found herself   
  
in the park near the shrine, sitting on the swing set, idly   
  
drifting back and forth.   
  
She just couldn't be angry with Ami, no matter how hard she   
  
tried. As always, the genius had been absolutely right. Mina   
  
had known for some time about Mako's feelings towards her. As   
  
the last rays of sunlight dipped toward the horizon and Minako   
  
gazed into the long shadow in front of her, she realized why   
  
she'd never done anything about it. After so many   
  
disappointments with boys, after the realization that she herself   
  
had a crush on someone who had no interest in her, after watching   
  
the spotlight shift from Sailor V to Sailor Moon, it had been   
  
nice to have something to cling to, some proof that she was   
  
desirable, popular, important. The fact that she loved Kino   
  
Makoto like a sister somehow had convinced her that this was all   
  
right.   
  
Ami had been right about a lot of things. Minako was the senshi   
  
of love and none of the longings or heart's desires of her   
  
friends had remained hidden from her view. She chided herself   
  
for failing to fulfill her responsibilities to her team. Her   
  
job as leader of the inner senshi did not end at battlefield's   
  
edge. While Usagi would always bear the ultimate responsibility,   
  
Mina shared that burden when it came to their friends. None of   
  
them had the experience she did, in matters both martial and   
  
social.   
  
Fortunately, self-loathing did not sit well with Aino Minako. It   
  
was Sailor Mercury's job to identify and analyze threats. Well,   
  
with that videotape, she had done that. Now, it was Sailor   
  
Venus's job to take that information and come up with a game   
  
plan. Priority number one was to make sure that the bonds of   
  
love and friendship between all the senshi remained strong.   
  
---  
  
"Come on in, it's open!" Makoto called.   
  
Minako strolled inside, placing her shoes by the door and heading   
  
for the kitchen where she knew she would inevitably find Makoto.   
  
"I brought some soda and some chips," Mina announced, placing a   
  
plastic bag on the counter.   
  
Makoto flashed a quick smile. Though she hadn't promised   
  
anything more extravagant than "lunch", the brunette had been up   
  
for hours preparing things. She told herself that she was   
  
seizing the opportunity to work on some things she had learned at   
  
the culinary academy. Part of her even believed it.   
  
"Thanks! I hope you brought your appetite, too. I have exams   
  
coming up, so I wanted to practice some things." Makoto waved   
  
vaguely toward the array of simmering pots and plates already   
  
filled with various delights.   
  
"I skipped breakfast!" Minako cheerfully informed her friend,   
  
neglecting to mention that she had slept through it.   
  
"Good, you can go wash up and just sit on down in the dining   
  
room. I'll bring out the first round." Makoto herded Mina   
  
through the doors with her as she carried a tray of appetizers to   
  
the table.   
  
Lunch went quite well. Just as Makoto had planned, her constant   
  
barrage of new dishes kept Minako's mouth occupied and delayed   
  
the inevitable. Eventually, though, they reached the point where   
  
no one, except perhaps Usagi, could have continued feasting. As   
  
Makoto poured tea, Minako relocated to the living room sofa.   
  
"That was wonderful, as always, Mako-chan," she told her hostess   
  
as the latter sat in the chair across from her. "I'm sure you'll   
  
ace all of your exams!"  
  
"I hope so," Makoto admitted. "It can be kind of tough, but I   
  
love my classes. I wish I had more time to work with my plants,   
  
but I'm really enjoying the school."   
  
Minako smiled encouragingly and then took a deep breath. "Mako-  
  
chan, I think you know why I'm here."  
  
'And so it begins,' Makoto commented ruefully to herself. She   
  
nodded curtly.   
  
"I guess I should start off by apologizing to you," Mina began.   
  
"Ami was right. I have known for awhile now how you felt about   
  
me. It was selfish of me to let you feel that way, without   
  
saying anything to you about it."   
  
Before Makoto could interrupt, Mina plowed ahead. "Please, let   
  
me get this out. I want you to know how very much I love you   
  
and how much I cherish your friendship. I don't know why I don't   
  
feel the same way about you that you feel about me. Trust me,   
  
I've thought about that a lot over the past week or two. It is   
  
nothing to do with you. You're a beautiful, loving, incredible   
  
woman."  
  
Makoto blushed, a small smile touching the corners of her lips.   
  
"Thank you, Mina-chan," she said quietly. "Can I say something   
  
now?"  
  
Somewhat stunned by the demure, almost submissive request, Minako   
  
gestured to Makoto that she should go ahead.   
  
"You're right, Mina-chan, I did have a crush on you. In some   
  
ways, you're everything that I've always hoped to be." Makoto   
  
paused briefly. "When I was watching that tape, I could feel   
  
myself getting angrier and angrier. At first, I was mad because   
  
Ami had left without saying goodbye. Then, it was because she   
  
seemed to have something to say to everyone but me. When she..   
  
told me what she told me.. it made me angrier still. By the end,   
  
I just couldn't stand it anymore. How could she say those things   
  
without the willingness to back them up in person?"  
  
Minako opened her mouth to reply, but Makoto forestalled that   
  
with a raised hand. "No, don't. Nothing you can say will ever   
  
convince me that it was right to do what she did the way she did   
  
it. But finally, just a day or two ago, I realized that that   
  
wasn't what had made me so mad."   
  
Seeing Minako's obvious confusion, Makoto chuckled. "I know, it   
  
was confusing to me, too. Please, bear with me. You see, when I   
  
transferred to Juban, I made a promise to myself. I told myself   
  
that I was going to keep my head down, that I wasn't going to   
  
make waves like I had in my past school, getting into fights,   
  
calling students and teachers out on things when they deserved   
  
it. I wasn't going to do any of that. I decided to play things   
  
safe.  
  
"With all the risks and dangers that I faced as Sailor Jupiter, I   
  
soon found myself relishing the relative safety of my 'normal'   
  
life. All I wanted was for things to stay the same. I had   
  
friends that I loved more than anything, I had a mission, I was   
  
even doing passably in school, thanks to Ami. Playing things   
  
safe became a habit.   
  
"I think that's why I always found myself attracted to these guys   
  
who were unattainable. When a stranger swept me off my feet at a   
  
dance, it was safe to moon over him, because I knew deep down   
  
that I'd probably never see him again. I don't know what I would   
  
have done if he'd turned out to be normal, and interested. Being   
  
fascinated with any guy was always safe for me, cause I've known   
  
for a long time now that I'm mostly attracted to women."  
  
It was Minako's turn to laugh. "Do you think it's something in   
  
those transformation wands? I mean, they told us in Sociology   
  
that the percentages are closer to 1 in 10, not 4 for 5."  
  
Makoto grinned, visibly relaxing as the light of friendship   
  
illuminated the dark things which had lurked for so long unseen   
  
inside of her. "Maybe so! We'll have to ask Luna about that.   
  
It's a shame Ami isn't here. I'm sure she could tell us."   
  
Mako's smile faded suddenly. "I miss her a lot, you know. More   
  
than I might have guessed. The little bluebird must have wormed   
  
her way deeper into my life than I'd realized."   
  
"We're all tied together, Mako-chan. It might not be the red   
  
cord, but we're tied together nonetheless. I'm sorry, please   
  
finish what you were saying."  
  
"Well, I think there's only so long you can fool yourself. I   
  
guess what I've realized is that having a crush on you wasn't   
  
much different than having one on Motoki or even Haruka. Even   
  
someone as dim as me could see that you were totally interested   
  
in Rei."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Minako asked, sweat beading on her brow.  
  
"Yup!" Makoto informed her happily. "At least, to everyone but   
  
Rei, I guess. Have you talked to her yet?"  
  
Minako frowned, "No, I haven't. I guess I was hoping that she'd   
  
talk to me first, you know?"  
  
Makoto nodded sympathetically and reached out to pat her friend's   
  
knee. "She will, Mina-chan, she will. Ami's seen to that." A   
  
quick laugh, and Makoto continued. "Anyway, like I was saying, I   
  
think it was just easier to have a crush on you. That was   
  
safe."  
  
"So, you didn't have a crush on me then?" Minako tried,   
  
unsuccessfully, to keep the disappointment out of her voice,   
  
which brought another warm laugh from her friend.  
  
"No, I wouldn't say that. The crush was real enough. It's just   
  
that now I see it for what it was. It was my way of making sure   
  
that nothing ever changed. As long as I was thinking about you,   
  
and you were thinking about Rei, things would just keep on going   
  
the way they always had and I'd have all of you here in my life   
  
and I'd be safe. I guess Ami got tired of 'safe' though, and   
  
when she left, it all came down like a house of cards."  
  
"Nothing has come down at all, Mako-chan!" Minako declared   
  
emphatically. "I agree with you about her means, but I think   
  
Ami's done us all a favor. We do have duties and   
  
responsibilities that we will need to face. I don't know much   
  
about what will happen with Crystal Tokyo and all, but I can   
  
imagine it will be a lot of hard work. At the moment, I don't   
  
know that I'd have any idea of where to start, and I'm pretty   
  
sure Usagi would say the same thing."  
  
"I know, you're right. That's why I've been able to stop being   
  
mad."  
  
"Even with Ami?"  
  
"Even with Ami, though she owes me big-time," Makoto pointed out   
  
with a dangerous grin.   
  
"So, what about Ami? Did you know about the way she felt?"   
  
"I think I've known for awhile. I wonder if I didn't figure it   
  
out about the same time that I decided that I was in love with   
  
you," Makoto admitted. "I don't know what else to think, though.   
  
She's gone and I miss her more than I'd have ever imagined. I   
  
never knew how much I took her for granted."   
  
Both girls sighed sadly, sharing a moment of silence in honor of   
  
the friend they missed so very much.   
  
"What are you going to do now, Mako-chan?" Minako finally asked.  
  
"I don't know but I do think it's time to stop playing things   
  
safe. Are you angry with me, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Why would I be angry with you?"   
  
"Well, 'cause I think I'm over you?" Even as she said it, Makoto   
  
realized how silly that sounded.   
  
Minako laughed heartily. "You're a very silly girl, Mako-chan!   
  
Of course, I'm not angry." Standing up, Minako moved over to   
  
Makoto's chair and pulled her to her feet. Embracing her   
  
tightly, she added, "I'm not good at 'angry', Mako-chan. That's   
  
what we have you and Rei for. I just wanted to make sure you   
  
were ok and I think it's safe to say that you are, or will be."  
  
"'Will be', I think," Makoto whispered. "Thank you, Mina-chan.   
  
I hope everything works out with Rei. I think you two would be   
  
really cute together."  
  
"I think so, too," Minako giggled. "You don't seriously think   
  
I'd ever date someone who didn't look good with me, do you? Just   
  
kidding! I think I'd better get going. Sorry I can't stay and   
  
help clean up."  
  
Makoto shrugged, reluctantly releasing her hold on her friend.   
  
"That's ok, I'm used to it. I'll IM you later, k?"  
  
"You'd better!" Minako demanded. "And, do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything, V-girl!"  
  
"Drop Ami a line and let her know you're not mad at her anymore?   
  
I'm not sure what you two can sort out with an ocean between you,   
  
but she really loves you, Mako-chan. I know these things and   
  
that's no crush. She'll wait for you forever, I think. If   
  
you're not going to be interested, well, I think she deserves to   
  
know that."   
  
Makoto sighed heavily. "I know, Mina-chan. I'll write to her.   
  
Truthfully, though, how can I tell her what I feel or don't feel,   
  
when I don't know myself."  
  
"Well, just tell her that much then," Minako advised. "I think   
  
we've all gotten a little too complacent, too used to assuming   
  
things instead of discussing them. That's not going to happen   
  
again on my watch!"  
  
Makoto fired off a smart salute, receiving a stuck-out tongue in   
  
return. Soon, Minako was safely on her way and even the massive   
  
pile of dirty dishes couldn't remove the light smile from   
  
Makoto's face.  
  
-----------------  
  
Stepping off of the bus at the bottom of the hill, Minako looked   
  
up toward the shrine that had become a second home to her. With   
  
a deep breath and an expression of resolve, she set out toward   
  
the top. The first stage of her mission was complete. It was   
  
time for the second.  
  
In the inner chambers of the shrine, Rei looked up suddenly from   
  
her meditation. Gazing into the sacred flame, she refocused her   
  
mind on the world without. 'Mina's coming,' she whispered to   
  
herself.   
  
As she passed through the white archway, Minako waved to Rei,   
  
wondering briefly why the miko always seemed to be waiting   
  
outside whenever anyone visited. "Hey Rei-chan! I was just   
  
passing by and thought I'd drop in."  
  
Rei smiled wistfully. "I can guess why you're here, Mina-chan.   
  
I should have invited you myself." She gestured for Mina to   
  
accompany her and headed inside to the sitting room. "Can I   
  
offer you some tea, or maybe something to eat?"  
  
Laying a hand on her bulging tummy, Minako frowned. "I just had   
  
lunch at Makoto's. I couldn't eat another bite!" Rei simply   
  
laughed, knowing all to well the amount of food a stressed Makoto   
  
was capable of producing.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come see you myself," Rei said, getting   
  
straight to the point. "I've been trying to figure out what to   
  
say." She grinned awkwardly.   
  
"Been there, done that," Minako laughed, trying to put Rei at   
  
ease. Using the mental discipline gained through years of   
  
difficult battles, Minako managed to ignore the way the sunlight   
  
fluttered against Rei's dark hair.   
  
"Oh really?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow pointedly. "I take it   
  
you had 'the talk' with Makoto."  
  
"'The talk'?"   
  
"Don't play coy with me, Mina-chan, you know what I'm talking   
  
about. Usagi was here yesterday to give me 'the talk.'" Rei   
  
laughed ruefully.   
  
"Oh, that," Minako teased. "Yeah, we had 'the talk' over lunch   
  
just now. I guess Usagi and Ami are the lucky ones."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well," Minako explained, "since they're at the ends of the 'love   
  
chain', they only have to do this once. You and I are in the   
  
middle, so we get to experience it from both ends. A whole new   
  
meaning to 'love chain encircle', huh?"  
  
Rei's laughter glittered silver in the warmth of the room. "I   
  
hadn't thought of it like that, Mina-chan. I guess you're   
  
right."  
  
"We don't have to, you know," Mina offered, suddenly quiet and   
  
shy, "I'll understand. I think I already know what I need to   
  
know."   
  
Instead of replying immediately, Rei paused. The act of writing   
  
to Ami had forced her to confront a lot of things and had   
  
inspired certain important decisions. Her feelings toward   
  
Minako, however, remained muddled no matter how hard she tried to   
  
pin them down. She had hoped that sorting things out with Usagi   
  
might bring clarity, but somehow it hadn't.   
  
Rei took the time to really look at her friend, for the first   
  
time in a long time. How odd that you could spend time with   
  
someone just about every day of your life for years on end, and   
  
yet never actually see them. To the casual observer the most   
  
immediate item of interest might have been the similarities   
  
between Minako and Usagi: the perfect complexion, the long   
  
golden tresses, the bright eyes, the impossibly long legs. Rei,   
  
however, was anything but a casual observer.   
  
As Minako waited patiently, if not nervously, for her friend to   
  
respond, Rei took her in fully, using all of her senses. It was   
  
the differences that fascinated Rei. Where an innocent naivete   
  
glimmered in Usagi's eyes, Minako's harbored the kind of wisdom   
  
only gained through painful experience. Both Usagi and Minako   
  
radiated a profound sense of duty and responsibility, but in   
  
different ways somehow. It occurred to Rei that maybe she didn't   
  
really know Minako at all, that maybe no one did. She smiled   
  
gently as she realized that something deep inside her wanted   
  
nothing more than to rectify that.   
  
"How can you know, Mina-chan, when even I don't know?" Rei asked   
  
cryptically, before shifting gears. "How did it go with Makoto?"  
  
It took Minako a moment or two to catch up. Somehow all of her   
  
certainty was draining away and she felt herself losing control   
  
of the situation. She was startled by the sense of relief she   
  
felt at that.   
  
  
  
"She's over me," the blonde announced in a voice somewhere   
  
between happy and mildly disappointed.  
  
Rei nodded, "Good, I'm glad." She didn't ask any more. She   
  
could talk to Makoto, would talk to Makoto, later. It wouldn't   
  
be right to hear about it from someone else, even Minako herself.  
  
"Rei-chan, we've all been very bad about talking to each other   
  
lately, well until very recently I guess. Ami forced our hands,   
  
but she shouldn't have had to. I'm as much to blame for that as   
  
anyone, and I wanted to apologize."  
  
"I'm sorry, too, Mina-chan. That's the problem with secrets.   
  
They fester." Rei sighed and turned to look out the doorway at   
  
the wind blowing through the trees. "Eventually, they burrow so   
  
deep, that you find that you are keeping secrets from yourself."  
  
Minako recorded the image of Rei's profile in her mind, filing it   
  
with all the others she had collected over the years. She wished   
  
some of that wind would come into the room and sweep Rei's hair   
  
back off of her neck and shoulders, but wind wasn't Mina's   
  
metier.   
  
"Rei-chan, I also wanted you to know that, well, I don't want   
  
things to be strange between us now. I can't change how I feel,   
  
but I can deal." The brief look of disappointment that flashed   
  
across Rei's face took Minako by surprise; so much so that she   
  
couldn't be quite sure she'd seen it in the first place.  
  
"I've made some decisions," Rei announced. "You'll be the first   
  
to know, other than Grandpa."  
  
"Ooookaaay," Mina replied, befuddled at yet another odd twist to   
  
this conversation.  
  
"I think Ami was right. We all need more experience. I think   
  
I've done everything I can do as a miko." Rei turned back to   
  
meet Minako's eyes. "I've asked my father to help me find a   
  
certain kind of position, and for once in my life he's come   
  
through for me. Next week, I'm starting work with the World   
  
Health Organization. I'm going to work in their Child and   
  
Adolescent Health Division. After some training in Switzerland,   
  
I think I'll probably end up in Africa somewhere."  
  
Minako gaped at Rei, unsure what to say in response to this.   
  
Before she could formulate a coherent reply, Rei continued.  
  
"My heart has been closed for a long time, Mina-chan. I think   
  
maybe it started when we were fighting Mamoru's little flowery   
  
boyfriend, when Usagi died. It hurt so much, Mina-chan, and even   
  
when she came back, it still hurt, because I knew then how much I   
  
loved her and also that I could never ever have her. I've   
  
thought about it and decided that I need to give something to the   
  
world, not as Sailor Mars, but as Hino Rei. I think that's the   
  
key to finding out how to feel again.  
  
"I didn't come to talk to you because I didn't know what to say.   
  
How could I tell you I don't return your feelings when I don't   
  
even know what feelings I have, for anyone, or if I even have any   
  
any more. I can't lie to you, Mina-chan, and pretend that I   
  
could never think of you that way. Right now, it would be so   
  
easy to take you into my arms, but that wouldn't be fair to   
  
either of us. You deserve more than to be a 'rebound chick'. I   
  
love you too much for that."  
  
"So, what does that mean, Rei-chan? You're going to leave me and   
  
you can't even give me enough to know whether I should move on or   
  
wait?" Minako asked through tears she didn't even notice.   
  
Rei's eyes flashed, also filling with tears, "I can't tell you   
  
what I don't know and I can't lie to you, Mina-chan! I won't ask   
  
you to wait for me, but I can't tell you that I don't hope you   
  
will, because I do."  
  
"You do?" Minako's voice was a whisper, quivering with raw   
  
emotion.  
  
"I do," Rei replied in a gentle tone, dropping her gaze to the   
  
floor. "I do."   
  
As Rei lifted her head, she could see a new light in Minako's   
  
eyes: hope, mingled with amazement. "You'll do a lot of good   
  
for a lot of people, Rei-chan, I just know it. And when you do   
  
come back, I'll be here. Even if things change, nothing will   
  
ever stop us from being friends, and I will always love you."   
  
Both women stood, coming together into a warm embrace. Each   
  
closed her eyes against the tears falling. Minako desperately   
  
tried to absorb every sensation as Rei clung to her, not knowing   
  
how long it might be until she had this chance again.   
  
With Minako pressed against her, Rei let go of the reins she   
  
usually clasped rigidly within herself. Her body tingled as the   
  
awareness of Minako's proximity permeated her being.   
  
Emotionally, she was soon overwhelmed by something that was new   
  
to her. She felt loved, and it was a nice feeling. In that   
  
moment, the dark clouds that had always obscured her sense of her   
  
own future parted. Rei knew she'd be back to Tokyo, and not   
  
simply to serve its future Queen. 


	4. Snippets

[Author's Note: Unfortunately, in order to ensure that anyone   
  
can read this stuff, I save it as normal text. That means I   
  
don't have the full range of formatting options I would have in   
  
MS Word, for example. Normally, this is not a problem, but in   
  
the first part of what's below, I really need Strikethrough. It   
  
is a written letter and Mako is crossing things out and re-  
  
writing them from time to time and I want to capture that. So,   
  
I've had to come up with a way to show that in normal text   
  
format. When you see something like "XXI love youXX", it means   
  
that everything between the XXs was stricken out, but still   
  
legible to Ami. If you see something like "XXI mXXs yXX", it   
  
means that only the "I m__s y__" is legible under the stricken   
  
out part. I hope this is not too jarring. Desslok]  
  
Chapter 4: "Life Snippets"  
  
----------------------------  
  
[Winter 2002]   
  
"Dear Ami-chan,  
  
"I was going to email you but Rei thought it might be better if I   
  
wrote you instead. I hope you can read my handwriting! So,   
  
how's things going in America? XXMeet anyone interestingXX I   
  
hope you are making friends and having a good time and learning a   
  
lot.   
  
"I figure we both owe each other apologies so how about we just   
  
skip that and move on, okay? We're both sorry, we're both still   
  
friends, etc etc.  
  
"Things here have changed quite a bit since you left. Rei is   
  
leaving, too. I'm sure you know by now that she's off to Europe.   
  
I really envy her. There are some really great cooking schools   
  
there and one of my teachers says that all the best chefs must go   
  
through Paris someday.   
  
"XXI talked to MinaXX As I'm writing this, I'm realizing how   
  
much I miss you. I knew we'd spent a lot of time together, but I   
  
guess I kinda took you for granted. You're really the only one   
  
that I always felt like I could tell anything too and since   
  
you've gone its been very lonely. I talked to Mina and we got   
  
things straight. I think she and Rei had some sort of talk too   
  
cause Mina seems real calm about Rei's leaving. XXXI guess   
  
you're gXXXXg your Xish, things are changXXg big timeXXX   
  
Sometimes, I still get mad that everything is changing and I   
  
blame you, but I know that's not fair of me. Rei has seemed so   
  
much happier since she decided to go. Usagi tells me that you're   
  
really happy too. XXI wish I had someplace to goXX  
  
"Everyone keeps telling me that I need to write to you so we can   
  
figure things out. I don't want to figure things out. I just   
  
miss you and want to talk to you. I wish you were home. I'm   
  
sorry if that doesn't help you, but I don't know what else to   
  
say. I'm not mad at you anymore. I was, but I'm over it. I   
  
know that you did what you thought was right and I respect that.   
  
I just miss you is all. I don't like being alone.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Anyway, you can reach me at the usual place. Doesn't look like   
  
I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
"Love, Mako-chan"  
  
---------  
  
"Hey, Mako-chan, check this out!" Usagi announced as she strode   
  
into her friend's apartment, bustling past Makoto in the open   
  
doorway.   
  
"Ummm ok, Usagi-chan. Hello. Come in." Makoto laughed at   
  
Usagi's puzzled expression and took the piece of paper being   
  
thrust at her.  
  
"Someone at his office told Mamo-chan about this and he got a   
  
copy and brought it home to me," Usagi explained as Makoto   
  
examined what she now saw was a photocopy of two newspaper   
  
articles.  
  
---  
  
"Scantily-clad Schoolgirl Saves Stanford Student Sailors"  
  
(AP) San Francisco: Yesterday afternoon, a young Asian woman   
  
dressed in a schoolgirl's uniform saved a group of Stanford   
  
University students from drowning. The students were sailing in   
  
heavy winds in San Francisco Bay. Witnesses report that a sudden   
  
gust of wind, combined with the wake from a large speedboat, had   
  
threatened to capsize the students' sailboat. "Just as it was   
  
about to go over, there was a flash of light on the beach and   
  
then this girl was standing there in a blue mini-skirt and scarf.   
  
She waved her hands and suddenly these bubbles appeared, flying   
  
out towards the boat. The water around the boat froze and the   
  
kids got safely out onto the ice." Lt. Kashner of the Coast   
  
Guard added, "We got a distress call and found what looked like   
  
an iceberg in the middle of the bay, but in the center of it was   
  
a sailboat on its side, with a bunch of students waiting nearby."   
  
Scientists can offer no explanation as to how a schoolgirl could   
  
freeze a sailboat-sized chunk of San Francisco Bay with bubbles.  
  
-  
  
"Sailor Mercury on a US Tour?"  
  
(AP) San Francisco: Sources from Tokyo have verified that the   
  
schoolgirl who saved a group of students from drowning this past   
  
weekend could very well have been Sailor Mercury. While many   
  
Americans are familiar with the exploits of London-based Sailor   
  
V, it seems that Tokyo is home to a number of astronomically   
  
oriented young women who protect that city like comic book   
  
superheroes..... [grainy photo of a sailor scout included with   
  
story]  
  
---  
  
Makoto looked up from the second article with a proud smile.   
  
"Can I keep these?"  
  
------------------  
  
"Dearest Mako-chan,  
  
"Thank you so much for writing to me. You have made me so happy.   
  
I can tell that you are still mad and I know you said not to   
  
bother, but I want to apologize anyway. If I could have thought   
  
of anything else to do other than leave you, I would have done   
  
it. We need not talk about how I did what I did. You are braver   
  
than I am and would have done things better, I'm sure, or at   
  
least differently.   
  
"I am doing very well here in America, though I miss you all   
  
terribly. I have made a lot of friends. Please don't worry   
  
about me. I didn't want or need to hear anything from you other   
  
than what you said. I miss you, too, Mako-chan, very very much.   
  
"I'm also very happy for Rei. I think she will do well. You   
  
mention Paris, Mako-chan. Why don't you apply to some schools   
  
there? You are a wonderful chef with a lot of creativity and   
  
innovative ideas. No one was more scared than I was before   
  
leaving, and I've managed to survive. I know you can do it, too.   
  
If there is one thing that the Pegasus taught us it's that we   
  
have to go after our dreams!  
  
"Usagi emailed me and told me you all saw some of those newspaper   
  
articles. When I saw that boat sinking, I didn't even have time   
  
to think, I just transformed. Mako-chan, I didn't need my wand   
  
to do it, it just happened! Luna told us someday we wouldn't   
  
need our wands anymore. I guess that time has come. It's very   
  
embarrassing, really, because the whole city seems obsessed with   
  
Sailor Mercury now. I guess I got used to just being another one   
  
of Sailor Moon's friends. It's strange having everyone focused   
  
on little old me!   
  
"Mako-chan, I haven't told anyone else this, but I know I can   
  
tell you anything. I think I like all of the attention. I guess   
  
I learned more from all of you than I'd realized, because my life   
  
is quite different here. I'm actually very popular! It is a   
  
very odd experience. Please don't think that I am bragging.   
  
That's why I didn't want to say anything to the others, but I   
  
wanted to tell you. I don't like it that I don't know everything   
  
that is going on in your life any longer, or that you don't know   
  
what is going on in mine.  
  
"Please give my best to everyone at home and write or email me   
  
when you can. And, Mako-chan, please give some thought to what I   
  
said earlier. If all great chefs must go through Paris, then you   
  
must do so as well, because you're going to be the best in the   
  
world, I just know it. I have nothing but confidence in you. I   
  
love you, Mako-chan, and I miss you very much.   
  
"Yours always, Ami-chan"  
  
------------  
  
Usagi sighed deeply as she watched the plane taxi out toward the   
  
runway. Mamoru tightened his arms ever so slightly around her   
  
waist, watching her reflection in the glass before them.   
  
"I'm going to miss her so much, Mamo-chan," she murmured. "Why   
  
are all of my friends leaving me? Do you think it's something I   
  
said or did?"  
  
Spinning her gently so that she faced him, Mamoru kissed her   
  
forehead. "Don't be silly, Usako. It has nothing to do with   
  
you. This is just something Rei needs to do. She was like a   
  
flower wilting in the shade in that temple. Now, she can really   
  
bloom."  
  
"But it's not just her. First Ami, and now we find out Makoto   
  
is applying to schools in Paris. I need them, Mamo-chan. What   
  
am I going to do?"  
  
Mamoru glanced over Usagi's shoulder, noting that Rei's flight   
  
was taking off. "You're going to do the same thing that they   
  
are doing, Usako. You're going to adapt and grow. I can   
  
promise you one thing, my love. I won't leave you, not again."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "You mean?"  
  
"Yes," he replied with a grin. "I've decided not to go back to   
  
the US next semester. I'm home to stay."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed, burrowing into his arms.   
  
"I've decided something else, too," Mamoru continued, a little   
  
less certainly. "I want you to move in with me."  
  
Usagi lifted her head suddenly, staring into his eyes to see if   
  
there was any sign of jest there. "Are you serious, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"I've never been more serious about anything in my life,   
  
darling," he stated. "We have been apart long enough. Besides,   
  
we have a wedding to plan, don't we?"  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, yes, yes, yes!" Usagi yelled, jumping up and down   
  
in his arms delightedly. Without warning, though, she stopped   
  
and shot him a dangerous look. "Wait, aren't you forgetting   
  
something?"  
  
As the warning flags flew in his head, Mamoru cautiously replied,   
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"You're supposed to propose to me! Where's my ring?!" Usagi   
  
demanded.   
  
Even as he began backpedaling and fixing it, Mamoru thought to   
  
himself, "Well, at least she's not sad about Rei any more."  
  
---------------  
  
LIVE ONE-NIGHT ONLY!!!!   
  
THE J-POP ALL-STARS  
  
CLUB NEW YORK  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT8 PM TILL THEY KICK US OUT  
  
STARRING:KAZORI HIROAKI (#1 HIT "DON'T STOP DANCING")  
  
ALSO FEATURING:K-CREW (AS HEARD ON TV'S HIT SHOW "POPMANIA")  
  
AND ALSO:AINO MINAKO (TOP 50 HIT "LOVE ME CHAIN")  
  
------------------------  
  
"KBBL, this is DJ-Ran! What do you want to hear?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH DJ-Ran!!! We're having a slumber party and we all   
  
want to hear 'Love Me Chain'!!!!"  
  
"You got it, girls. Go untie little brother and make sure your   
  
PJs are on tight, cause here's the song that's sweeping the   
  
nation, Aino Minako and 'Love Me Chain!'"   
  
-----------------------  
  
"And finally, on a lighter note, Sony Records announced today   
  
that they have signed new sensation Aino Minako to a 5 record   
  
deal. To celebrate, the teen idol announced a 30-city tour   
  
of Japan, Korea, and the Pacific Rim to kick off in just a few   
  
months. You can check her official website for details."  
  
"Sounds like a fun show, Tetsuyo. My kids love her."  
  
"Well, maybe we can pull some strings here in the studio to get   
  
tickets for them. That's all for tonight. We'll see you all   
  
tomorrow with more Eyewitness News."  
  
--------------------  
  
"To Mako-chan, the greatest chef those silly French people have   
  
never seen, till now!"   
  
Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru raised their glasses while their very   
  
embarrassed friend tried to squirm into the back of the sofa.   
  
When they finished their toast, Makoto suggested one of her own.  
  
"To Mina-chan, who we all knew was a star long before the rest of   
  
the world figured it out!"  
  
Mamoru and Usagi again clinked glasses, the latter apparently   
  
beginning to feel some of the effects of the champagne. Unlike   
  
Mako, however, Mina joined the toast to herself with gusto,   
  
beaming radiantly at her friends.   
  
When Ami had gone, no one had known ahead of time. When Rei had   
  
gone, there hadn't been enough time to organize anything more   
  
than a farewell dinner at a restaurant and a ride to the airport.   
  
Fortunately, the third time had been the charm and the farewell   
  
party for both Makoto and Minako had been a huge success. Mamoru   
  
and Usagi had insisted that Makoto could not be allowed to cook   
  
for her own party and so had had it catered in their new   
  
apartment. Similarly, despite her offers, Minako had been   
  
forbidden from providing entertainment. Instead, Michiru had   
  
graciously offered to perform, accompanied as always by Haruka on   
  
piano. Though the guest list was fairly small, everyone had had   
  
a wonderful time and only recently had the party broken up for   
  
the evening.   
  
And so the four of them sat, sipping the last of their drinks,   
  
none wanting to be the one to bring their last night together   
  
(for awhile anyway) to an end. Usagi, dozing lightly on Mamoru's   
  
shoulder, broke the silence at last. "I'm going to miss both of   
  
you so much," she wailed out of the blue, lunging over to the   
  
other couch suddenly to tackle-hug both of her friends.  
  
The three girls remained pressed together for a few moments,   
  
sharing a teary-eyed farewell. Sensing that the night was at   
  
last over, Mamoru went to gather jackets and call for a cab.   
  
As Mina and Mako got their things together, Usagi dashed into the   
  
kitchen, returning with a large box. "Now, Mina-chan, you are   
  
going on tour, but then you'll be back here, so you don't get a   
  
goodbye present. Mako-chan is going very very far away and we   
  
don't know if she'll ever come back!"  
  
Before Makoto could reassure her melancholy (and quite tipsy)   
  
friend that she would indeed be home after her studies were   
  
complete, Usagi shushed her and shoved the package into her   
  
hands. "You don't open that till you are on the plane, ok?"  
  
Makoto nodded her agreement and the three girls shared one last   
  
hug together. For awhile anyway.   
  
--------------------  
  
"Dear Mako-chan,  
  
Though I'm sorry to see you go here is a goodbye present from me   
  
and Mamo-chan. We know how much you like collecting articles   
  
about Ami-chan so here is something to put them in. It is a   
  
scrap book. I already have one with things about everyone in it.   
  
I cant wait to add restarant reviews from Paris too!!  
  
Love  
  
Usagi"  
  
--------------------- 


	5. Scrapbooks

[Author's note: the scrapbook item regarding the World Health   
  
Organization is an actual press release from their website, with   
  
obvious changes made for story purpose (ie. inserting Rei). For   
  
the actual article, go to:   
  
http://www.who.int/mediacentre/statements/statement4/en/]  
  
Chapter 5: "Scrapbooks"  
  
-------------------------  
  
[Spring/Summer 2003]  
  
Ami sat towards the back of the local Starbucks, sipping her   
  
coffee slowly and pondering the sealed envelope on the table.   
  
Briefly she considered her newly-acquired taste (no, not a habit,   
  
really) for coffee. With a giggle, she wondered how much better   
  
her grades might have been if she had dosed herself with this   
  
much caffeine to stay up later studying back in high school.  
  
"Hey Ami, are you coming to the meeting tonight?" a young   
  
brunette asked her from over by the door where she stood with a   
  
couple students. "We're going to start planning our booth for   
  
the student activities fair."   
  
Ami smiled and nodded, "I'll be there, Chrissy, but I have a   
  
paper due, so I might have to leave a little early."   
  
"That's fine, see you tonight!" Chrissy and her friends waved and   
  
headed out into the rain.   
  
'I wonder what my friends would think if they saw me working a   
  
booth for B-GLAD," Ami mused. Apparently her fondness (not an   
  
addiction, seriously) for coffee wasn't the only new thing about   
  
her since coming to America.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts," a familiar voice announced. Ami   
  
looked up just as her friend Elizabeth set her own coffee cup   
  
down next to Ami's. "May I join you?"  
  
"Of course," Ami replied with a warm grin, moving her things to   
  
clear space at the small table.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here." Elizabeth settled down in the chair   
  
across from Ami, shifting her long blonde hair over one shoulder   
  
and out of her eyes. She slouched down a bit so that she could   
  
be at eye-level with her more diminutive friend. She briefly   
  
considered the tableau that the two of them must present to the   
  
rest of the world: Ami, an almost stereotypical petite,   
  
painfully cute Asian and herself, a tall, tanned California girl.   
  
"Were you looking for me?" Ami asked. Her eyes drifted down to   
  
the envelope; she could guess why Elizabeth was here.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes followed Ami down to the table. "You haven't   
  
even opened it yet? What is the hold-up? Aren't you dying of   
  
curiosity?"  
  
Ami nodded and picked up the letter. "How did you know?"  
  
"Hiro got his today. He's been accepted. I figure if he got   
  
his, you must have gotten yours. If they said yes to him, how   
  
could they say no to you?"   
  
"I'm happy for him, I know he really wanted to stay," Ami said   
  
quickly. "I guess, I'm still not sure..."  
  
Elizabeth laid her hand gently over Ami's on the table. "Ami, I   
  
thought you'd decided finally."   
  
"I did. I have. It's just...."  
  
With a plaintive sigh and light squeeze, Elizabeth released Ami's   
  
hand and leaned back in her chair. "Ami, she's not even in Tokyo   
  
any more."   
  
Ami raised her gaze to meet her friends. Though she knew she   
  
still didn't have the people skills that someone like Rei or   
  
Usagi had, she had learned a lot from her friends. She could see   
  
the pain there and she could remember its source.  
  
---  
  
Elizabeth stepped forward, closing the space between them. Ami   
  
shivered as the blonde laced her hands behind Ami's waist and   
  
leaned down, resting her forehead against Ami's own.   
  
"Ami, you're not only beautiful and sweet, you're brilliant. You   
  
must know how I feel about you," Elizabeth whispered. Before she   
  
could tilt her head and press her lips to Ami's, the latter   
  
pressed her hand against them.   
  
"Please, Elizabeth, don't." The disappointment and pain Ami saw   
  
in those blue eyes broke her heart. How ironic that she should   
  
be in this position. "I know how you feel about me, I do. I   
  
care about you very much. You're my best friend here and you've   
  
been so wonderful to me."  
  
"But..." Elizabeth prompted, trying vainly to stop the tears from   
  
building in her eyes. "There has to be a 'but.'"  
  
Ami's fingers shifted to caress her friend's cheek. "There is,   
  
dear Elizabeth. I think you're wonderful, and so very beautiful,   
  
but there's someone else, someone back home. It wouldn't be fair   
  
to you to pretend that there wasn't."  
  
"But, I thought you'd never... at that meeting you said that you   
  
had never actually..."  
  
"I haven't," Ami sighed regretfully, "and maybe I never will, but   
  
someone else holds my heart in her hands."  
  
"I hope she understands what a precious thing that is," Elizabeth   
  
muttered. "How long will you wait, Ami? How long will you turn   
  
away from what is to wait for what might never be?"  
  
"I have eternity to wait," Ami whispered. "I'm so sorry,   
  
Elizabeth. I suppose you won't want to see me again."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Elizabeth responded, pulling Ami into a   
  
tight hug, resting her head on top of Ami's. "Hard as it might   
  
be to believe, I've been shot down before, but good friends are a   
  
treasure you can never let go." She regretfully kissed Ami's   
  
hair, capturing its texture and scent in her memories forever,   
  
and released her friend. Taking one of Ami's hands in her own,   
  
she continued their walk home. "So, the least you can do is tell   
  
me all about this mystery woman."  
  
Ami beamed up at her friend with boundless relief. It would have   
  
been so hard if she'd lost Elizabeth from her life. "I guess I   
  
can do that much. Her name is Makoto..."  
  
  
  
---  
  
"She's in France anyway, so what does it matter?"   
  
Elizabeth's words shook Ami out of her reverie. "I know," she   
  
answered quickly, "and Rei is in Africa and Mina is out on tour   
  
most of the time. Only Usagi and my mom are still there." She   
  
took a deep breath and slid one finger in the gap where the   
  
envelope was sealed. "You're right, I've made this decision.   
  
It's only another year or two anyway."  
  
"If you get in," Elizabeth teased, raising an eyebrow. She   
  
laughed when Ami stuck out her tongue in reply.   
  
With a swift motion, Ami opened the envelope and pulled out the   
  
letter inside. As her eyes scanned through it, a light began to   
  
shine in them and her smile expanded. That was when she knew   
  
what she'd really wanted all along.  
  
----------  
  
Makoto carefully cut out the last piece of the article. It was   
  
getting harder to get a hold of these things, since news from San   
  
Francisco was not reported often in Paris. Fortunately, one of   
  
the women in her classes was the wife of someone high up in the   
  
American Embassy. They got all sorts of newspapers over there   
  
from the States and Makoto's friend always kept an eye out for   
  
particular articles.   
  
As she slid the piece of paper into her scrapbook, she grinned   
  
proudly. They really loved her over there. Any disappointment   
  
she'd felt when she'd gotten the email from Ami faded in the   
  
bright pride that blazed up while re-reading the article.   
  
---  
  
-Sailor Mercury Signs On For Extended Tour of Duty-  
  
[San Francisco] After spending the afternoon helping   
  
firefighters battle a five-alarm blaze at an office building   
  
downtown (see related story, page 1A), Sailor Mercury took some   
  
questions from the assembled media. The elusive young heroine   
  
confirmed once again the fact that she is a native Japanese.   
  
When asked how long she planned to remain in the United States,   
  
she replied, "Another year at least, now." Needless to say,   
  
this news was greeted with tremendous joy by the assembled   
  
onlookers. Brandie Stanton, president of the Sailor Mercury Fan   
  
Club, said later in response, "We're all so happy...(see page 12A   
  
"Sailor Mercury")  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi honey, I'm home!"   
  
"I'm in the living room, Mamo-chan," Usagi replied. She stood up   
  
from the low table and moved to greet her fiance as he entered   
  
the room. "How was work today, darling?"  
  
Mamoru embraced Usagi kissed her tenderly, "Long, but   
  
interesting. It was a slow news day, so we spent most of our   
  
time catching up on things, collecting fluff pieces, that sort of   
  
thing."  
  
"Doesn't sound too interesting to me," Usagi pointed out. Though   
  
Mamoru loved his job as the news station, it always sounded very   
  
boring to Usagi. Still, there were fringe benefits. "Did you   
  
see anything new for my scrapbook!"   
  
"As a matter of fact, Usako, I did," Mamoru chuckled. He loved   
  
the way Usagi became as enthusiastic as a child at Christmas   
  
whenever he brought her anything. He pulled out the San   
  
Francisco Examiner article and held it out for her. "It seems   
  
that news of Ami's stay in the US is now public knowledge."   
  
Mamoru thought for a moment and corrected himself, "Well, of   
  
Sailor Mercury's extended stay, that is."  
  
Usagi had scanned the article quickly and then dashed over to the   
  
table, where she placed it amongst an assortment of other papers   
  
scattered about. "I was just working on my scrapbook when you   
  
came in. We were doing something similar in class today, so I   
  
got inspired."  
  
Mamoru hung his jacket over the back of a chair and sat on the   
  
sofa, happily content to watch his intended sift through her   
  
papers. "And how was class today? Anyone else sick?"  
  
"No, little Miri is back and that cold that was sweeping through   
  
seems to have petered out," Usagi replied. Having just graduated   
  
college, she had wanted nothing more than to settle down, but for   
  
some reason their wedding plans kept getting more and more   
  
complex. Though a tentative date was now set, pending parental   
  
approval, life as a wife and mother was far enough in the future   
  
that Usagi had decided to get a job of her own. Usagi and Mamoru   
  
both were constantly surprised at how very much she enjoyed   
  
teaching preschoolers, though that type of job had initially   
  
seemed much more up Makoto's alley than Usagi's. Though they   
  
didn't speak of it much, Usagi and Mamoru knew that all too soon,   
  
they would find themselves in quite different positions. Given   
  
that, they both resolved to enjoy as much mundane normalcy as   
  
they could in their lives now.   
  
"I'm glad the kids are all feeling better," Mamoru said. "You   
  
can go ahead and keep working on that; it's my turn to cook   
  
tonight."   
  
"You think I don't know this?" Usagi asked wryly. "Now get those   
  
shoes off, get that apron and cook me a meal, Mamo-chan!" She   
  
laughed when he simply stared at her in mock irritation.   
  
Suddenly, she leapt to her feet and threw her arms around him.   
  
"I love you so much, Mamo-chan! You're so cute when you pretend   
  
to pout."  
  
Mamoru laughed and scooped his love off of her feet, relishing   
  
her happy squeal as he swung her in a short circle. "I love you,   
  
too, Usako. After dinner, you can show me the progress you've   
  
made." He kissed her then, perhaps a bit more passionately than   
  
he'd originally intended.  
  
As he set her down, she giggled happily, as she always did when   
  
she realized the effect she had on him. "Enough of that, you.   
  
I'm hungry and I want my dinner." She gave him a peck on the   
  
cheek and gently shoved him towards the kitchen. Once he was   
  
safely away, she settled back down by the table, sorting through   
  
her articles. Truly, it had been much too long since she'd   
  
gotten around to updating her scrapbook.  
  
'I think this one next,' she thought as she lifted a glossy   
  
magazine article.   
  
---------  
  
--UN agencies and generic pharmaceutical companies step up   
  
collaboration to expand access to essential medicines--  
  
The World Health Organization (WHO) and UNICEF recognize that the   
  
generic pharmaceutical industry has a vital role to play in   
  
efforts to provide safe and effective medicines at low cost to   
  
improve health and save lives.  
  
At meetings this week, WHO?s Director-General, Gro Harlem   
  
Brundtland welcomed the commitment made by the International   
  
Generic Pharmaceutical Alliance (IGPA) and generic manufacturers   
  
of antiretrovirals (ARVs) to work in close collaboration with UN   
  
agencies to achieve increased access to safe and effective   
  
medicines of assured quality.  
  
Director-General Brundtland announced that WHO staffer Hino Rei   
  
would head up a new office designed to foster this collaboration   
  
and to ensure the distribution of low cost pharmaceuticals to   
  
impoverished peoples across the world. Ms. Hino made a statement   
  
to the press. "The UN family is fully committed to working with   
  
the international generic industry as well as brand name   
  
companies to scale up access to HIV/AIDS care. There are   
  
millions of people at risk from this deadly disease, many of them   
  
children. My office will work to ensure that these people   
  
receive the care and medicines they require to live healthy,   
  
productive lives."  
  
---------  
  
Rei leaned forward, pulling her hair together and binding it up   
  
with a red ribbon. She could imagine what it looked like in   
  
this heat and humidity, but hopefully in a long ponytail, it   
  
would be fine. Her neck certainly felt cooler. She stood   
  
beside a white-walled building watching trucks drive past into   
  
the compound. A clerk stood next to her, tallying each arrival   
  
on a clipboard.   
  
"That's just about all of them, Ms. Hino," the clerk informed as   
  
the last truck arrived.   
  
"What do you mean 'just about'?" Rei asked. The trucks were all   
  
traveling together in a caravan from the port, carrying much   
  
needed medical supplies for the people in the interior. Rei had   
  
spent the better part of the last few months negotiating with the   
  
CEOs of the world's largest drug companies, trying to convince   
  
them to donate these supplies or at least to sell them at a price   
  
even the UN could afford. "Come on," she said to her aide as she   
  
set off to track down the last driver.  
  
"Yeah, they got a flat tire," the driver informed her after Rei   
  
had inquired about the fate of the last truck. "We offered to   
  
hold up the caravan, but they insisted we go on ahead." Biting   
  
off any number of curses that sprang to mind, Rei thanked the   
  
driver.   
  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon," the clerk suggested. Rei   
  
paused, however, and focused herself. Sometimes, she really   
  
missed the quiet serenity of her old temple and of the sacred   
  
flame. As she cleared her mind, she sensed it. Something was   
  
wrong. "I need a car," she announced to the startled clerk.   
  
"But, Ms. Hino..." the clerk stammered.  
  
"No 'buts'! I need a car. Now!" Without waiting for a reply,   
  
Rei dashed off to the motor pool. Her aide could fill out the   
  
paperwork later. She was good at that. Rei, on the other hand,   
  
had little patience for such things. Even as the young woman   
  
ran up, waving her clipboard frantically, Rei sped off in the   
  
opposite direction.   
  
She found the missing truck rather soon. Unfortunately, they had   
  
encountered more trouble than just a flat tire. As Rei peered   
  
over a rise at the scene before her, she could make out the   
  
drivers of the truck, bound and gagged by the side of the road.   
  
A group of young men in combat fatigues, with rifles in hand,   
  
were just releasing the truck from the jack and getting ready to   
  
climb aboard.   
  
"Come on, those peacekeepers could be back here any minute."  
  
"And if they do, we'll show them who really rules this part of   
  
the world. Hey, who's that?"  
  
"Stop right there! The peacekeepers you refer to risk their   
  
lives to protect the innocent and bring peace and security to   
  
people all over the world. That truck has medicine that will   
  
save the lives of women and children in this country. I will not   
  
allow crooked thieves like to you to steal it. I am Sailor Mars,   
  
and in the name of Mars, I will punish you."  
  
"It's some girl in high heels! Go grab her and we can have a   
  
little fun back at camp. Holy crap! What's she doing???"  
  
-------------------  
  
"So, did you hear about what happened with Rei?" Minako asked,   
  
settling back into the comfy, yet stylish, sofa that Mamoru and   
  
Usagi had just bought. It was hard to move with so much food   
  
sitting in her tummy. She had never known that Usagi was such a   
  
good cook. True, the kitchen looked like a tsunami had passed   
  
through, but the food had been wonderful. It was so nice to have   
  
a home-cooked meal after so much junk eaten on the road.   
  
Usagi sat across from Minako, not concerned in the least about   
  
the immense amount of clean-up work she had left for Mamoru. It   
  
was his turn to clean, after all. "No, what happened?"  
  
Minako smiled happily. Apparently, Rei hadn't told anyone else   
  
and that made her feel special. "Well, she told me about in a   
  
letter, but then I tracked this down off of a wire service."   
  
Minako blushed, "Well, some of my people tracked it down for me,   
  
but I asked them to!" Mina pulled out a well-worn piece of paper   
  
out of her purse.  
  
Usagi took it and read, careful not to rip it. Looking up, she   
  
exclaimed, "Sailor Mars saved a shipment of medical supplies?!   
  
And Rei didn't even mention it in her last letter!"   
  
"I think she was kind of embarrassed. She's been so focused on   
  
her work with the WHO. I think she almost felt like she was   
  
cheating using her Sailor powers to help," Minako explained.  
  
"But she told you," Usagi pointed out in a teasing tone, tainted   
  
with a hint of jealousy.   
  
Minako broke out in a sweat and turned her gaze away from Usagi's   
  
with a happy blush. Trying to change the subject, she asked,   
  
"Have you heard anything from Makoto lately?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"May I have a word with you, Kino-san?"  
  
The sound of Japanese being spoken startled Makoto. Looking up   
  
from the bowls and ingredients laid out before her, she saw an   
  
older Asian man in a nice black suit waiting patiently.  
  
"Are you allowed to be back here?" she asked, wiping flour off of   
  
her hands onto her apron.   
  
"Monsieur LaHaye gave me his personal permission to speak with   
  
you now, Kino-san," the Japanese man informed her. "My name is   
  
Watanabe and I represent a very large hotel chain."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Watanabe-san," Makoto replied, still   
  
puzzled as to why Master LaHaye would allow someone into his   
  
kitchen.   
  
"Please, Monsieur LaHaye said that we may speak in his office,"   
  
Watanabe explained. With a gesture indicating she should follow,   
  
he headed toward the back of the kitchen and into a small office.   
  
As he sat behind the desk, he gestured to Makoto to take a seat   
  
as well.  
  
"Kino-san, our corporation has been seeking a new master chef for   
  
some time now. We have recently purchased a series of upscale   
  
hotels throughout Europe and we need someone to oversee the   
  
restaurants in those hotels."  
  
Makoto simply stared at the man. 'He must need a   
  
recommendation,' she decided finally. She frantically began to   
  
search her head for names of those who might be qualified for   
  
such an important position.  
  
"The president of the company prefers that positions of such   
  
importance be filled with people who understand our homeland,   
  
preferably native Japanese. However, we also require someone   
  
familiar with Europe and European cuisine. Additionally, it is   
  
our preference to hire younger individuals, people with great   
  
potential who are willing to work hard to achieve that potential,   
  
rather than to bring on established names. We find that people   
  
at the beginning of their careers are more productive than those   
  
at the end."  
  
"You can't be suggesting..." Makoto began, shaking her head in   
  
disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Kino-san, we are suggesting. Please understand that I have   
  
performed extensive research, interviewed master chefs and the   
  
faculty of the finest culinary academies in both Tokyo and Paris.   
  
Throughout my search, I have heard one name over and over again.   
  
Monsieur LaHaye confirmed it this evening when he said that you   
  
were the finest sous chef he has seen in years and that your   
  
potential was limitless."   
  
Makoto fell back into her chair, not even realizing till that   
  
point that she had been sitting on the edge of it. This had to   
  
be some sort of joke. Even as she struggled to guess who could   
  
be so cruel, Watanabe reached into his briefcase and pulled out   
  
some folders.   
  
"This is information about our corporation, including a formal   
  
offer letter and an explanation of our benefits package. You   
  
will also find information about the restaurants and hotels in   
  
question. While your work will keep you in Europe for the next   
  
few years, you should know that if you do as well as we expect it   
  
is likely that we will recall you to Japan after that. The   
  
individual who occupies the same position for our Japanese hotels   
  
is due to retire in the near future. I'm sure this is a lot for   
  
you to process, and I know you have work to do this evening.   
  
Please look over what I've given you and consider our offer. My   
  
card is in that red folder. I will await your reply."  
  
----------------------   
  
'Oh Mako-chan, I knew you could do it,' Ami sighed as she pressed   
  
the article into place. She placed the remnants of the Food   
  
section of the Examiner to one side and picked up the Travel   
  
section. Not for the first time, she found herself seeking out   
  
air fares for flights to Europe instead of Japan. 


	6. Interlude

Chapter 6: "Interlude"  
  
---------------------  
  
[Autumn 2003]  
  
"Thank you for joining us tonight, Ikuko-san, Kenji-san," Mamoru   
  
announced as they all sat down at the table. He had had to pull   
  
some strings in the newsroom to get reservations at such a high-  
  
class establishment, but this was a special occasion.   
  
As Kenji held the chair for his wife, Mamoru did the same for a   
  
radiant Usagi. Ever since they had come to their decision, she   
  
had glowed from within.   
  
"It's always good to see our daughter," Kenji replied a bit   
  
gruffly. The age difference between Usagi and Mamoru did not   
  
seem as horrid now that she was an adult, but Kenji was a father   
  
after all.   
  
"And you too, Mamoru-san," Ikuko added warmly. Though her   
  
husband remained clueless, Ikuko's motherly intuition had   
  
provided her a good idea of what the purpose of this outing was.   
  
"How's Shingo feeling, Ikuko-mama?" Usagi asked. Her brother,   
  
now a student at the same college which Mamoru had attended, had   
  
taken ill recently.   
  
"We're still waiting on the results of his last set of tests,"   
  
Ikuko replied with some concern. Her only son had always been   
  
very healthy, so it had come as quite a shock when he'd grown   
  
sick.   
  
Usagi turned a worried frown to her fiance. Mamoru reached out   
  
to pat her hand reassuringly. Though she complained incessantly   
  
about her pesky little brother, he knew that she loved him   
  
dearly, as she did all of her family.   
  
Just then, the waiter arrived to take their drink orders. By the   
  
time he arrived with them, everyone had decided on what they   
  
wanted. Usagi regaled her parents with tales of her life   
  
throughout the initial courses, making her kindergarten teaching   
  
sound like the raw material of a summer blockbuster movie.   
  
Finally, Mamoru knew that the time had come. Everyone was   
  
polishing off their main courses and soon the check would arrive.   
  
Kenji and Ikuko sensed that something was up and watched him   
  
expectantly. Usagi squeezed his thigh under the table to show   
  
her support.  
  
"Kenji-san, we asked you here tonight not only because we enjoy   
  
your company. And yours, Ikuko-san," Mamoru began.  
  
Kenji nodded, beginning to sense where this might be going. He   
  
sighed inwardly. Truthfully, he'd been expecting this day for a   
  
long time now, ever since he'd reluctantly acquiesced to his   
  
daughter's decision to move in with her intended.  
  
"I believe you know how I feel about your daughter and I hope you   
  
have always known that my intentions toward her were honorable."  
  
"If not, I never would have let her move in with you," Kenji   
  
grumbled before getting kicked under the table by his wife.  
  
Mamoru took a deep breath and plunged on, ignoring the side   
  
comment. "Though I'm sure you've known for a long time about our   
  
plans, I have never formally asked for your approval or yours,   
  
Ikuko-san. Sir, madam, I love your daughter with all of my heart   
  
and I believe that I can make her happy and offer her a good   
  
life. I would like very much to marry her and I request your   
  
approval." That hadn't come out exactly the way he planned, but   
  
Mamoru hoped it would suffice.  
  
Kenji and Ikuko exchanged a long look. Finally, he turned back   
  
to Mamoru, ignoring once again the kicking. "I have to admit   
  
that I didn't approve of your dating, especially when my daughter   
  
was still in school. But, I also have to admit that you've   
  
treated her well and fairly, most of the time." He gave Mamoru a   
  
look that indicated quite clearly that he recalled the time that   
  
Mamoru had 'dumped' his daughter and caused her such heartbreak.   
  
He also managed to convey exactly what circumstances might befall   
  
Mamoru should such a thing happen again.   
  
"Is this what you want?" he asked his daughter.   
  
"Oh yes, Kenji-papa, more than anything," Usagi replied   
  
earnestly.   
  
"Very well, you have my approval. What do you say, dear?" Kenji   
  
turned to his wife who was beaming happily at her daughter.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, you know I approve. Congratulations,   
  
sweetie!" As mother and daughter moved to exchange delighted   
  
hugs, Kenji and Mamoru shared a look inherent to all men   
  
everywhere. Kenji smiled and offered his future son-in-law a   
  
hand to shake. Suddenly, he broke out into a serious coughing   
  
fit. For almost a minute, he hacked and wheezed, trying to get   
  
his breath.  
  
"Are you ok, Papa?" Usagi fretted, moving over to kneel beside   
  
him.   
  
"I'm... fine..." he gasped, catching his breath finally. "Must   
  
be this damn cold."  
  
"I keep bugging him to go to the doctor," Ikuko complained, "but   
  
he just won't listen to me."  
  
"It's just a cold," Kenji declared. "I'm fine. I'm not going to   
  
run off to a doctor because of some coughing. Now, why don't we   
  
order some champagne to celebrate. Waiter!"  
  
Later that evening, back in their apartment, Usagi snuggled up   
  
against her now-official fiance. "Mamo-chan, do you think Papa   
  
is ok?"   
  
"I'm sure if it was serious, he would go to a doctor," Mamoru   
  
replied, though he was not certain of any such thing. He wrapped   
  
his arms around his Usako and pulled her close, stroking her hair   
  
and back gently. "Ikuko-mama will take good care of him, just   
  
like you take good care of me."  
  
Usagi smiled up at him and settled back into his arms until she   
  
finally fell asleep.   
  
------------  
  
During her last visit, Chibi-Usa had left behind a present for   
  
Hotaru. That was the good news. The bad news, as far as Hotaru   
  
was concerned, was that Chibi-Usa had given it to Haruka-papa   
  
with instructions that she should not let Hotaru open it until a   
  
very specific date. At the time, it had seemed as if that date   
  
would never come, but time flies, especially for children, and so   
  
the date had finally arrived.   
  
Haruka and Michiru watched with amusement as Hotaru ate her   
  
dinner with an atypical ferocity. Knowing that there was little   
  
hope of delaying the anxious young girl at all beyond dinner,   
  
they had decided to wait on their own meal until the gift   
  
opening was complete. Finally, enough of Hotaru's bowl was empty   
  
to signify that "after dinner" had arrived at last. Haruka and   
  
Michiru shared a fond smile as their young ward hastily excused   
  
herself and dashed off to wash up.   
  
"Shall we?" Setsuna asked, gesturing toward the living room.   
  
"I'll bring coffee while you two fetch the present."   
  
"Thank you, Setsuna-chan," Michiru replied, rising slowly.   
  
"Ruka, will you get the box? I'll fetch Luna and Artemis."   
  
"We're here!" Luna announced, crawling out from under the kitchen   
  
table.   
  
"Yeah, and we're almost as anxious as Hotaru!" Artemis added.   
  
"Diana didn't know anything about the gift, just that Chibi-Usa   
  
had brought it with her all the way from the future."   
  
Eventually everyone gathered, sitting around Hotaru in the other   
  
room. After a typically dramatic pause, Haruka entered the room   
  
with the small white box held gingerly before her. On it, there   
  
was a small card, attached with a ribbon of purple and pink. As   
  
her family, human and feline, watched, Hotaru carefully removed   
  
the ribbon and opened the card. As she finished reading, her   
  
eyes lifted up, finding Michiru's. "Michiru-mama, Chibi-Usa   
  
says that she won't be seeing me again for a very long time,"   
  
Hotaru exclaimed in a trembling voice.  
  
Immediately the mood in the room shifted. Michiru extended her   
  
hand and Hotaru wordlessly gave her the card. "May I?" Michiru   
  
asked. Hotaru nodded, trying to fight back the tears that welled   
  
in the corners of her violet eyes.  
  
"Dearest Hotaru-chan," Michiru read, "The time has finally come   
  
when I can't visit you in the past any more. Everyone tells me   
  
that if I came back after this point, it could cause lots of   
  
problems, for me and for everyone. Mommy's memory isn't very   
  
clear on exact dates, so she told me to play it safe. For me,   
  
all I have to do is go to visit you today or tomorrow and we will   
  
be together, but I know that, for you, it will be a long time.   
  
I'm sorry for that. Giving gifts across the time stream is kind   
  
of tricky. I know that you have one of these, and I'm pretty   
  
sure I gave it to you, but you've never come out and said so.   
  
You've always kept it a big secret, but I think I know why. Make   
  
sure to write down everything that happens to you and include   
  
lots of pictures. I don't want to miss anything, even though I   
  
can't be with you. All of my love, always, Chibi-Usa."  
  
"What's in the box?" Haruka asked gently, trying to rouse Hotaru   
  
from her depression.   
  
Hotaru looked down at the box in her hands, as if seeing it for   
  
the first time. Carefully, she lifted the lid and pulled out   
  
what was inside. "It's a blank book," she announced.  
  
Setsuna nodded, "A diary, as she implied." The older woman   
  
shifted on the couch so she could take Hotaru in her arms. "Now,   
  
Hotaru, you've known that at some point Chibi-Usa would not be   
  
able to come visit. This must mean that she is going to be born   
  
soon."  
  
"I know, and I know I'm not supposed to say anything about what   
  
we've experienced together. That's going to be hard, though."  
  
Michiru shot a glance over to Haruka and then to Setsuna. They   
  
knew each other well enough to be able to tell that they were   
  
all on the same page. It would be time soon.  
  
Later, after Hotaru had finally decided that Chibi-Usa's pending   
  
birth was a good thing and had gone to bed in somewhat better   
  
spirits, the rest of the house's inhabitants gathered in the   
  
kitchen over coffee.   
  
"You all realize what this means, don't you?" Luna inquired   
  
directly. Artemis simply frowned, unhappy at dealing with   
  
unpleasant topics.   
  
"Of course, Luna, we've known this day was coming. Do you have   
  
any idea what the nature of the threat we will face is?" Haruka   
  
replied.   
  
"None whatsoever, though we have been getting some strange   
  
readings from the sun lately," Artemis supplied. "It may not   
  
have any connection to this, though."   
  
Michiru sighed, "I suppose it is safe enough to put off until   
  
after the wedding."  
  
"Not too much beyond that, though," Setsuna advised. "Though the   
  
details are unclear, there is no question that we must take up   
  
our duty stations once again."  
  
"I'm going to miss it here in this old house," Michiru sighed.   
  
"And I'm going to miss the girls. They're all starting to come   
  
into their own. I wish I could be here to see how they   
  
progress."  
  
"We'll have time to visit," Haruka suggested. "Besides, if I   
  
don't miss my guess, most of them will be coming to us at one   
  
point or another soon enough."   
  
Michiru's laugh lit up the room. "You're probably right. Now,   
  
before we start packing our bags, I'd like to enjoy every moment   
  
of this wonderful place that I can."  
  
"You two go ahead," Setsuna chuckled. "I'll take care of these."   
  
As she gathered up the coffee cups, Michiru took Haruka's hand   
  
and led her outside into the garden where a clear, starry night   
  
awaited the two of them. 


	7. Wedding

Chapter 7: "The Wedding"  
  
---------------------------  
  
[Winter 2003]  
  
Ami spun to look at herself in the mirror one last time. Usagi   
  
had done an excellent job selecting her bridesmaid dresses.   
  
Everyone would be wearing a style uniquely suited to her   
  
appearance and personality, but all would be in the same color   
  
and share similar accessories, providing a sense of consistency.   
  
"It's perfect, Usagi-chan," Ami told her anxious friend. "I feel   
  
so glamorous."  
  
"You look great," Usagi agreed. "I bet a certain someone won't be   
  
able to keep her eyes off of you," she added with a knowing wink.  
  
Ami could feel the blush starting even as she darted a glance   
  
around the bridal shop to make sure that no one was listening.   
  
'Home for only a day or two, and I'm back to my old habits,' she   
  
realized. 'I thought I'd learned I have nothing to be ashamed   
  
of.' Ami decided it was time to show Usagi that the shy   
  
wallflower had started to bloom.  
  
"I certainly hope so, though I think it would catch her attention   
  
better if it showed off more leg," Ami replied in a matter of   
  
fact tone. Carefully, she pulled the hem of the dress up over   
  
her knee and halfway up her thigh. "She's never admitted it, but   
  
I think Makoto really likes my legs."   
  
Usagi stared at Ami dumbfounded for a moment and then broke into   
  
warm laughter, embracing her friend. "I've missed you so much,"   
  
she exclaimed happily. "Did I tell you how much I love my hat?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan, you have. I'm glad you liked it." It had   
  
taken Ami and her friends the better part of a week of shopping   
  
in San Francisco to find a cowboy hat small enough, and touristy   
  
enough, for Usagi. "So when does M.. when do the others arrive?"  
  
Usagi grinned as she escorted Ami back to the dressing room.   
  
"Rei flew into Singapore from Africa today. Minako is going to   
  
pick her up there in her private jet. They'll arrive late   
  
tonight." She paused to let Ami stew a bit in her own curiosity.   
  
"Didn't Makoto tell you when she'd get in?"  
  
"She was still making the arrangements through her company when I   
  
left and I haven't gotten a local email address set up yet. My   
  
old account expired when I went abroad and I can't dial into my   
  
school one from overseas." Ami emerged from her dressing room   
  
with her gown neatly arranged on the hanger. She looked at Usagi   
  
expectantly.  
  
'She's still the same Ami, just more...confident,' Usagi   
  
considered. She'd noticed the slight differences in Ami's   
  
behavior almost as soon as they'd met her at the airport with   
  
Ami's mom: more vocal, less unsure, happier and more at peace.   
  
Underneath it all, though, Ami was still Ami: smart, kind,   
  
caring, and so very much in love with Makoto. Usagi truly hoped   
  
that they could sort things out now that they'd be back together   
  
in person. "Actually, Mamo-chan told me this morning before I   
  
came to get you that he'd gotten a call. She caught an earlier   
  
flight. If we leave now, we should be there just in time to   
  
greet her plane."   
  
Ami's hands immediately went to her hair, straightening it   
  
unconsciously even as she checked herself in the mirror. Usagi   
  
stifled a giggle. "You look fine, Ami-chan. Ready to go?"  
  
Realizing what she'd been doing, Ami looked at Usagi sheepishly.   
  
"I guess I'm a little anxious," she admitted with an embarrassed   
  
smile.   
  
"Everything will work out for the best," Usagi reassured her.   
  
"After all, how can I have a happy wedding day if my friends   
  
aren't just as happy as I am." After a moment's consideration,   
  
she reconsidered. "Well, almost as happy. I am the bride after   
  
all!" Giggling happily, the two young women linked arms and   
  
headed for the car.   
  
---------------------  
  
"To the blushing bride!" Haruka yelled, raising her glass.   
  
Everyone else quieted down and joined her toast, except Usagi who   
  
persisted in beaming with joy at everyone. Usagi had refused any   
  
alcohol for reasons she left unsaid, but which just about   
  
everyone could guess. The hostesses for her bachelorette party,   
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, had inside information from the   
  
future, of course.   
  
The party had been Ami's idea, a tradition she had learned about   
  
in the US. Mamoru had been designated Hotaru's babysitter for   
  
the evening and left at home while the senshi gathered all   
  
together for the first time in far too long.   
  
As everyone finished draining their glasses from the last toast,   
  
Rei stood up, leaning a bit on Mina's shoulder as she did. She'd   
  
only had a few drinks (one? two? more?), so she knew it must be   
  
the jet lag making her woozy. Giving Usagi a wry look, she   
  
announced, "To Chibi-Usa, who I expect we'll be seeing again   
  
within the next six months or so."   
  
A round of giggles and congratulations washed over a beet-red   
  
Usagi. "How did you know?" she sputtered.   
  
"Unless the Silver Imperium Crystal can restore THAT kind of   
  
purity, I don't think anyone is too surprised," Minako joked.   
  
"You have been living with him for quite a while and you   
  
certainly do have a glow about you."   
  
"Besides, Ami told us how you spent all morning puking your guts   
  
out," Makoto chipped in. Usagi showed her friends the business   
  
end of her tongue, bringing a new round of laughter.   
  
  
  
Sitting next to Makoto on the couch, Ami gave her a playful jab   
  
in the arm. "That was supposed to be a secret," she accused   
  
playfully.   
  
"Ouch!" Makoto yelped. "Have you taken up martial arts too over   
  
there?" She rubbed her arm theatrically, grinning at the blush   
  
that suddenly covered Ami's cheeks. For some reason, Makoto's   
  
heart raced every time she caught Ami blushing.   
  
"Now children, play nice," Michiru scolded them. "Does anyone   
  
want anything from the kitchen?" She realized her mistake as the   
  
flood of food orders, mostly from Usagi (who proudly declared she   
  
was now eating for two!), overwhelmed her.   
  
"I'll give you a hand, Michiru-san," Ami offered, standing up.   
  
As she moved to join Michiru, Ami slid across the front of the   
  
sofa, pausing for a moment directly in front of Makoto as she   
  
excused herself. Though she didn't dare look down to verify it,   
  
Ami could feel Makoto's gaze burning a run in her stockings.   
  
In the kitchen, Michiru began to prepare a platter of pastries,   
  
hors d'oeuvres, and other yummies while Ami gathered up some   
  
napkins and small plates. "So, how is it going?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Everything is fine, Michiru-san," Ami replied carefully. "I'm   
  
enjoying my studies immensely."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Ami-chan, and you know it. How is it   
  
going with Makoto?"  
  
Damning her complexion, Ami could feel the heat rising in her   
  
cheeks. "How did you know? Did Usagi show you the tape?"  
  
"We knew before the tape, Ami-chan," Michiru informed her. "'Ruka   
  
and I have a certain sense of these things. Do you want her to   
  
talk to Makoto? In a lot of ways, Makoto reminds me of Haruka,   
  
or at least how she was before she came to terms with her   
  
feelings for me."   
  
Ami sighed. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. I   
  
know Haruka would only say the right things, but I think Makoto   
  
needs to figure things out for herself."  
  
"She loves you, you know," Michiru pointed out. "It's obvious to   
  
all of us, just in the way she looks at you if nothing else."   
  
"Sometimes, I think you're right. Sometimes, I won't let myself   
  
believe it. Even if she does, I don't think she knows it yet,   
  
not for sure anyway." Ami closed her eyes and took a deep   
  
breath. "I've waited this long; I can wait more. Did you know   
  
that we talk almost every day. Well, email, but we talk too at   
  
least once every other week or so."   
  
"That's good, Ami-chan," Michiru emphasized. "Your friendship   
  
will be the foundation for your deeper relationship, once it   
  
comes." Seeing the brief flash of skepticism in Ami's eyes, she   
  
continued. "And it will come, Ami-chan. Hasn't the princess   
  
taught us that nothing can stand before True Love? Not even our   
  
Makoto."  
  
Ami smiled up at the woman she considered both mentor and friend.   
  
"Thank you, Michiru-san. No matter how much I think I learn, you   
  
always find something new to teach me."   
  
"Don't be silly. Besides, we never would have gotten that new   
  
computer hooked up right without your help, and Hotaru's. She   
  
really has a way with those things. Sometimes I think we learn   
  
just as much from our children as we teach them." Michiru sighed   
  
happily and herded Ami out of the kitchen with her.   
  
---------------------  
  
The wedding was beautiful, of course. Yuuichirou and Grandpa   
  
Hino had outdone themselves decorating the shrine and Grandpa   
  
performed his duties in a most uncharacteristically solemn   
  
manner. Makoto had helped pick the flowers; Minako and Rei had   
  
collaborated on a song; and Ami had made sure that Usagi was   
  
ready on time and where she needed to be. Old friends and new   
  
joined Mamoru and Usagi on their happy day: Motoki and Reika,   
  
recently married themselves; Naru and Umino, each with their own   
  
respective significant others; the four Ayakashi sisters as well.   
  
Perfect weather, good friends, and the union of two pure souls   
  
deeply in love with each other all made for a splendid winter   
  
afternoon.   
  
After the services were complete, and the photos, and the civil   
  
formalities, everyone adjourned to a nearby hotel ballroom rented   
  
by Usagi's parents. Though she seemed eager to perform, Minako   
  
was given the night off as a local band played a variety of new   
  
and classic songs. It seemed to Usagi that she barely even saw   
  
her new husband after the services, as they both had social   
  
duties to attend to, mingling amongst their guests. While she   
  
went from table to table, greeting everyone personally, Mamoru   
  
began the not-so-onerous chore of dancing with each of Usagi's   
  
'bridesmaids'.   
  
"I'm worried, Mamoru-kun," Ami informed him as they danced later   
  
that evening.  
  
"About what?" he asked, concerned. While Mamoru cared for each   
  
of the senshi to one degree or another, he'd always felt closest   
  
to Ami and Rei. He and Ami had a lot in common and tended to   
  
think in similar ways. He and Rei had also had one very   
  
important thing in common for quite a while, and they had dated   
  
briefly too.   
  
"About Shingo," Ami explained. "I just danced with him and I   
  
practically had to hold him up. At first, I thought maybe he'd   
  
had too much to drink, but then I realized that I hadn't seem him   
  
touch a drop of alcohol all night. Then, I thought that maybe he   
  
was... well, you know he used to have a crush on me way back   
  
when."  
  
Mamoru laughed, "I'm sure he's gotten over you by now."  
  
Ami giggled briefly, "I know, I'm sure he has, too. Seriously   
  
though, if not one of those things, what could it be? He seemed   
  
so weak."  
  
With a deep breath, Mamoru dropped his voice to a whisper.   
  
"Usagi doesn't like to talk about it because it worries her so   
  
much. Shingo has been quite ill for some time. The doctors have   
  
done lots of tests, but they can't find anything specific. I'm   
  
sure you've seen some of the articles in the medical journals.   
  
They're afraid that it's this new illness that seems to have   
  
popped up recently."  
  
Ami gasped in horror. "Oh no, I have read about that. It's   
  
like a cancer, but generalized over the entire body. No one   
  
knows what's causing it or how to treat it."  
  
Mamoru nodded gravely. "Frankly, I'm very worried, though I try   
  
to put on a brave front for Usagi. Even worse, Kenji has been   
  
sick lately too, in the same ways. I don't know what we can do   
  
other than pray and give them, and Usagi, all of our support."  
  
"I'll talk to my mom and see if she knows anything," Ami   
  
declared.   
  
"Anything you can do would be a help," Mamoru murmured. "Please,   
  
don't say anything about it to Usagi, though."  
  
"I wouldn't do anything to upset her, Mamoru-kun, especially not   
  
on her wedding day," Ami reassured him. Sadly, she glanced over   
  
to the head table where both Shingo and Kenji were 'sitting this   
  
one out'. As she watched them, she resolved to focus her studies   
  
on this new disease.  
  
----  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Makoto muttered to her   
  
dance partner, Motoki.   
  
"I assume you mean Ami and Mamoru," Motoko laughed. "You haven't   
  
taken your eyes off of her all night."  
  
Abashed, Makoto refocused her attention on him. "I'm sorry,   
  
that's kinda rude of me, huh? Thanks for asking me to dance. I   
  
really love dancing."  
  
"I know you do. Besides, Reika would have broken my arm if I   
  
hadn't asked you. She's always kidding me about how you guys all   
  
had crushes on me back in school. I can't believe I never   
  
noticed."  
  
"Neither could we," Makoto chuckled. "I mean, did you think we   
  
were over there cooking and cleaning for you just because we   
  
admired the way you ran that arcade?"   
  
"Well, I see that you guys are all over me now," he pointed out,   
  
gesturing to the other side of the ballroom where Rei and Mina   
  
were dancing slow together. "So, are you and she an item?"  
  
"Me and who?" Makoto asked, even though she knew the answer.   
  
Ever since she'd walked into the airport terminal and seen Ami   
  
standing there, she hadn't been able to get the blue-haired cutie   
  
out of her head. After that initial exchange of letters, they   
  
had gotten into the habit of emailing each other regularly, even   
  
calling once in a while. Despite the distance, they had grown   
  
even closer than they had been back in Tokyo. If Ami had been   
  
her best friend then, and she had been, she had evolved into   
  
something way beyond that now. In fact, Makoto realized she   
  
couldn't even imagine life without Ami anymore. None of that,   
  
however, had prepared her for the way she'd felt when she saw Ami   
  
in person again.   
  
Motoki refused to answer her silly question, instead raising an   
  
eyebrow at her expectantly.   
  
"Fine, I know who you mean and no, we're not an item. We're.."   
  
She had been about to say 'just friends' but the words died in   
  
her throat. She and Motoki were 'just friends'. She and the   
  
other senshi were 'best friends'. She and Ami had grown into   
  
something indefinable.   
  
"Is she not interested in you like that?" Motoki asked   
  
sympathetically.   
  
"No, I mean yes," Makoto sputtered. "I think she was, maybe she   
  
is... it's complicated."   
  
"You should talk to her about it," he suggested carefully. "One   
  
thing Reika and I have learned is the importance of talking about   
  
our feelings."  
  
Makoto sought out Ami in the crowd once again. 'She looks   
  
upset,' she thought, worrying suddenly. "I think you're right,   
  
but we're both flying out tomorrow."   
  
"I know you're making good money in that new job. Why don't you   
  
plan a trip to go visit her?"  
  
"I guess I could do that," Makoto realized. "Even counting this   
  
trip, I still have a lot of vacation stored up and Ami's spring   
  
break isn't too far away..." With a dreamy smile on her face,   
  
she began planning, her thoughts a million miles away. Motoki   
  
grinned and left her alone with her dreams as they finished their   
  
dance.  
  
--------  
  
They had both slept on the plane, each trying to get as much rest   
  
as possible after grueling travel and before what was surely   
  
going to be a very busy week.   
  
They had sat together at the party, chatting with everyone else   
  
but each other, but never moving more than a few feet apart.  
  
They had spent the wedding side by side, watching two of their   
  
dearest friends formalize their lifelong commitment, lost in a   
  
tumult of mixed feelings and confused emotions.   
  
And now, at the reception, they had come together to dance   
  
without saying a word, until...  
  
"I'm over her, Mina-chan."  
  
The sudden explosion of sound, even if it was just a whisper,   
  
shook Mina out of her trance. It took a moment for her to recall   
  
where she was, lost as she had been in the feel of Rei's arms   
  
around her waist, the smell of her hair, the sound of her   
  
heartbeat. It took another moment for the meaning of the words   
  
to sink in. "Are you sure, Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei laid her head against Mina's hair, marveling at how soft it   
  
felt against her bare skin. Since she'd been away from home,   
  
working on her own, Rei had had a lot of time to consider many   
  
things. Absence had indeed made the heart grow fonder, as Rei   
  
had found herself missing all of her friends and appreciating   
  
them much more than she had ever guessed she would. However,   
  
absence had also provided some clarity. When surrounded by all   
  
of her friends, they had sometimes seemed to be a single unit.   
  
While away from them, however, her feelings towards them as   
  
individuals had grown more distinct. Though Rei missed all of   
  
her friends and did her best to keep in touch with each of them,   
  
it was Minako who she had missed the most. It was Minako with   
  
whom she had shared every detail of her life abroad. It was   
  
Minako who she had called late in the night, when she needed to   
  
hear a friendly voice.   
  
"I'm sure, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako settled back down, but did not allow herself to be swept   
  
away by the moment again. Instead, she pondered once again the   
  
topic that had dominated her thoughts over the last few days, if   
  
not the last few years. She and Rei had grown so much closer   
  
over the last year, but she had steeled herself to think of Rei   
  
only as a friend. True, there had been a number of ambiguities   
  
the last, and only, time they'd discussed their feelings for one   
  
another. She had left Rei that day with hope, hope that in time   
  
Rei could come to feel for her the same way she felt for Rei.   
  
Waiting would have driven her mad, though, so Minako had trained   
  
herself to put those thoughts aside. As the Spanish said, "What   
  
could be, should be", or something like that. Now, with Rei's   
  
arms wrapped tight around her, all of those feelings were rushing   
  
back to the surface. Mina knew now that she'd never stopped   
  
loving Rei. On the contrary, she loved her more now than ever.   
  
"Rei-chan..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know you're very busy with work, but I was wondering. Would   
  
you like to visit me on tour? I'm playing in Indonesia and then   
  
Australia over the next couple months and I'd love for you to   
  
come see me perform."  
  
"I'd like that, Mina-chan," Rei said quietly. Usagi, the first   
  
love of her life, had just pledged herself for all eternity to   
  
the guy who had been her first official boyfriend, but all Rei   
  
could think of was the touch of Mina's skin where her hands met   
  
behind her neck. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been   
  
so happy. "I'd like that very much." 


	8. Visits

[Author's Note: For any non-native English speakers, or English   
  
speakers who are unfamiliar with the term, 'frosh' is the   
  
politically correct way to refer to first year college students,   
  
traditionally called "freshmen." At least it was where I went to   
  
college (Wesleyan University in CT, for the curious.)]  
  
Chapter 8: "Visits"  
  
-----------------------  
  
[Spring 2004]  
  
It took the guard a long time to find Rei's name on the list.   
  
Just at the point when her legendary temper was about to flare,   
  
however, he looked up at her. "Hino Rei. Yeah, ok. Here, wear   
  
this." He handed her a laminated badge on a blue lanyard,   
  
indicating that she should hang it over her neck. It read "All   
  
Access Pass."   
  
"There's a note here, hold on a second," the guard informed her   
  
as she began to move past. He flipped to the end of the pages on   
  
his clipboard. "Here it is. 'Please have Ms. Hino escorted to   
  
Ms. Aino immediately.'" The guard's bored attitude fell away as   
  
he looked at Rei closely for the first time. "I'm sorry, Ms.   
  
Hino. I'll get someone to take you right in." Without another   
  
word, he flagged down a roadie who seemed to have nothing better   
  
to do and told him to take Rei back to the dressing room. Rei   
  
thanked the guard curtly and followed her escort.   
  
As they made their way through the hustle and bustle of the   
  
backstage area, dodging people carrying large boxes, electrical   
  
equipment, and other gear, Rei recalled the time she had   
  
organized a festival and concert at her junior high school. Even   
  
as she realized just how much more complex one of Mina's shows   
  
was to stage, she also found herself contemplating how she would   
  
organize such a spectacle. With a chuckle at the way her own   
  
mind worked, she stopped herself even as the young man showed her   
  
through a door with a large star and the words "Aino Minako"   
  
written on it.   
  
"Mina-chan," Rei called out as she entered the dressing room,   
  
"are you here?" It turned out to be more a suite than a room and   
  
Rei paused to enjoy the serenity of it, in contrast to the chaos   
  
going on outside. Rei found herself alone in a sitting room,   
  
complete with a long sofa, coffee table, trays of finger foods   
  
(all Mina's favorites, Rei noted), and a make-up table in front   
  
of a wall-length mirror. In addition to the entranceway where   
  
she stood, two doors led out of the room. Behind one, Rei could   
  
hear water running.   
  
Upon opening that door, a wall of steam enveloped Rei. Briefly,   
  
she remembered Mina's fondness for very hot showers. Over the   
  
sound of the water running, Rei could hear Minako singing softly.   
  
After a few moments, she suddenly realized what it was that   
  
Minako was singing. It was her own song, the one she had sung   
  
all those years ago at the festival. Rei hadn't thought of the   
  
song in so long that she almost didn't recognize it. She   
  
remembered giving Minako a copy of it, back in high school,   
  
though she'd never understood why she'd wanted one in the first   
  
place. Rei blushed; she had finally learned why Minako had   
  
wanted it in the aftermath of Ami's farewell video.   
  
Not wanting to disturb her friend's shower, though the thought   
  
was idly tempting, Rei adjourned back to the sitting room and   
  
made herself comfortable on the couch. Eventually, the sound of   
  
water stopped, though Minako's singing continued, growing that   
  
much more audible. Rei sat forward, totally unprepared for what   
  
was about to happen.   
  
Much sooner than Rei had anticipated, the door from the bathroom   
  
flung open and a totally nude Minako stepped into the room,   
  
dripping wet, drying her hair with a huge white towel. Rei's jaw   
  
dropped. She had certainly not expected this! Her eyes locked   
  
onto Minako's body, taking in her endless, lithe legs, the curves   
  
of her hips and breasts, the faint muscle lines along her biceps   
  
as she vigorously rubbed at her long blonde hair. A rush of heat   
  
passed through her and she could feel the sweat beading on her   
  
forehead as she gasped and coughed at the same time.   
  
"Who's there!" Minako screamed, dropping her towel in surprise.   
  
"Ohmigod! Rei-chan! You scared the hell out of me!" Mina bent   
  
down to grab her towel and hastily wrapped it around herself. As   
  
she did, though, she noted the blush on Rei's face and the   
  
admiration in her gaze. Minako smiled to herself.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mina-chan, they sent me back here when I arrived. I   
  
didn't... that is, I never expected..." Rei stammered, trying to   
  
collect herself. Through a year of dealing with difficult people   
  
and situations, through almost a decade of fighting evil in a   
  
myriad of forms, Hino Rei had never lost her cool as much as in   
  
that one moment and she found it difficult to recover.   
  
Minako laughed gently, trying to set her agitated friend at ease.   
  
"It's ok, Rei-chan, you just startled me." She swiftly moved   
  
across the floor to greet her friend. "It's so good to see you   
  
again. I know it's only been a few months, but I've missed you   
  
so much!"   
  
As Minako embraced her tightly, Rei tried to ignore the damp   
  
towel that was the only thing between her and Mina's moist skin.   
  
She tried to ignore the soft feel of her friend's chest as it   
  
pressed against her own. She failed miserably on both counts.  
  
Aside from that solitary conversation just before she had left   
  
Tokyo, they had never discussed Minako's feelings towards her.   
  
By mutual, unspoken consent, they had focused on simply keeping   
  
in touch and sharing each other's lives. Distance would have   
  
prevented anything more in any case. Still, Rei hadn't failed to   
  
notice that Minako had avoided any romantic entanglements over   
  
the last year, despite her popularity and fame. Yes, she had had   
  
dates for various official functions: award shows, charity galas,   
  
and whatnot, but Mina had always confided later that it was   
  
simply for show, arranged by her agent and publicist. Most   
  
importantly, when it really counted, at Usagi's wedding, Mina had   
  
come alone and spent most of her time by Rei's side.  
  
For herself, Rei had had little time to meet anyone outside the   
  
context of her work, one side effect of working eighty-hour   
  
weeks. However, Rei knew that the long hours were not the   
  
reason. She'd suspected it before the wedding. Afterwards,   
  
she'd become more certain. Now, feeling Minako pressed against   
  
her, smelling her hair, still fresh and moist from the shower,   
  
Rei knew exactly what, and who, she had been waiting for.   
  
Rei audibly sighed as Minako pulled away from her and went over   
  
to the other door. If Mina heard the sigh, she gave no sign of   
  
it. Instead, she opened the door, revealing a walk-in closet   
  
full of costumes and other fancy clothes. Mina bustled about for   
  
a few moments and then emerged with a handful of clothes.   
  
Facing the mirror, she tugged at the knot in the towel. Mina   
  
glanced up, spotting Rei in the reflection. Her friend was   
  
entranced, seemingly unaware of anything but the imminent descent   
  
of Mina's towel. Minako smiled again in quiet triumph. Oh, how   
  
long she had been waiting for a day like this.   
  
"Rei-chan, I'm sure you had a tough trip. Didn't your plane just   
  
arrive here in town a couple hours ago? Do you want to go   
  
freshen up a little bit while I get dressed?" Mina smiled   
  
politely, nodding toward the bathroom, her hands frozen on the   
  
now unknotted towel.   
  
With a subtle shake of her head, Rei refocused. "That would be   
  
great. Thank you, Mina-chan!" Deliberately, she grabbed her   
  
travel bag and moved toward the bathroom. Mina watched her   
  
carefully, waiting until the very last moment, just before Rei   
  
shut the bathroom door behind her, to drop her towel. She   
  
couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun.   
  
---------------  
  
"Ami, if you don't stop fidgeting, I'm going to strap you down to   
  
that chair!" Elizabeth threatened. The woman at the check-in   
  
desk had just announced that the plane they were waiting for had   
  
been delayed by an hour. Elizabeth wondered idly if her friend   
  
could make it that long.  
  
"You know I'm not into that kind of thing, Elizabeth," Ami   
  
murmured back, arching an eyebrow up at her taller friend. "I   
  
thought that was more your cup of tea, at least that's what Shana   
  
implied the other day."  
  
"Ami Mizuno!" Elizabeth shouted, drawing some odd glances from   
  
the other people in the waiting room. Dropping her voice back   
  
down, she added with a delighted laugh, "I can't believe you just   
  
said that! What has gotten into you!"  
  
Ami giggled, "I really don't know. Just nervous energy, I guess.   
  
I think I've been in America too long. You're all such bad   
  
influences."   
  
Elizabeth poked Ami in the arm, "I think it's great. You would   
  
hardly say 'boo' to anyone when you first got here."  
  
"That's not true!" Ami protested. "I went out of my way to make   
  
friends."   
  
Elizabeth smiled, remembering the shy young exchange student   
  
gathering up all of her courage to introduce herself at that   
  
first club meeting. Working as a resident assistant, Elizabeth   
  
had seen the way some young people blossomed in college. Even   
  
though she was no frosh, Ami had also grown immensely during her   
  
time at the university. Elizabeth briefly considered doing a   
  
paper for her sociology class comparing gender roles in academia   
  
in Japan and the US using Ami as a case study.   
  
"Come on," Elizabeth finally said, "the plane isn't going to be   
  
here for another hour. Let's hit Starbucks for a bit." She knew   
  
Ami couldn't stand just sitting here for an hour, and also that   
  
she would never be able to resist the siren song of caffeine.   
  
"Ok, but you're buying," Ami announced.   
  
A little while later they sat sipping their drinks and reading   
  
through the newspaper. "Oh my!" Ami exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ami settled down quickly, remembering herself. "Oh, I just saw   
  
something interesting. I know that you're a big fan of Sailor   
  
Mercury."  
  
Elizabeth groaned softly, "Mmmm, did you see that picture they   
  
had of her in the Examiner last week? It was still as grainy as   
  
ever, but you could make out just about everything except her   
  
face. Have you ever seen legs like that?"   
  
Ami blushed, raising her coffee cup quickly to cover up. While   
  
Elizabeth was her best friend in America, one of her best friends   
  
anywhere actually, she hadn't informed her of her 'secret   
  
identity.'   
  
"Is there another picture?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.   
  
"No, and it's not about Sailor Mercury," Ami replied, handing the   
  
section of the paper to her friend.  
  
"Young woman saves nightclub from terrorist attack," Elizabeth   
  
read aloud, "French authorities report that an unknown woman   
  
possessing inexplicable powers disabled a group of terrorists who   
  
had seized a nightclub in downtown Paris two nights ago." She   
  
skimmed a bit before continuing. "Experts say that the abilities   
  
demonstrated by the young woman match those characteristic of the   
  
Japanese heroine, Sailor Jupiter. The French President offered   
  
his thanks, while implying that the decision of Sailor Jupiter to   
  
relocate to Paris was indicative of the supremacy of French   
  
culture."   
  
Elizabeth laughed at the last bit. "I guess that means our   
  
culture is great, too. I wonder why all the sailor warriors are   
  
leaving Tokyo. Oh well, no pictures. I wonder if Sailor Jupiter   
  
is as hot as Sailor Mercury."  
  
"She's gorgeous," Ami replied quietly before she realized what   
  
she was saying. Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment.  
  
"Can I have that?" Ami asked, pointing to the article. "I have a   
  
friend back home who collects things about the sailor senshi."   
  
"Sure, here you go." Elizabeth handed the paper back to Ami.   
  
"We should get back, I think the flight is due soon. Are you   
  
sure you don't want to go through with my plan?"  
  
"I don't think it would be very nice," Ami answered as she   
  
delicately tore out the newspaper article, folded it, and placed   
  
it in her purse.   
  
"Well, it would serve her right," Elizabeth stated, with a little   
  
bit of vehemence. "She had one of the sweetest, most beautiful   
  
women in the world right under her nose for all those years and   
  
missed the boat completely! Heck, you said she didn't even ask   
  
you to dance at the reception!"  
  
Ami smiled. She knew that Elizabeth was being somewhat unfair.   
  
After all, Ami could have said something at any point and she   
  
certainly could have asked Makoto to dance herself. She had dared   
  
to do so once before, after all. Still, it was nice to have   
  
someone completely in your corner. "I don't think that seeing   
  
you hanging on my arm, nuzzling me, and acting like my girlfriend   
  
would be very conducive to our visit, Elizabeth-chan."   
  
"You're so cute when you drop that 'chan' in there," Elizabeth   
  
teased. With a big sigh, she complied with Ami's request. "Fine,   
  
I suppose you're right. Besides, I think Shana still gets a   
  
little jealous of you and I wouldn't want word to get back to   
  
her."  
  
"She knows we're just friends, right?"   
  
"Yes, but she also knows that you're totally my type and that I   
  
was head over heels for you." Seeing her friend's sudden   
  
discomfort, Elizabeth laughed gently and gave Ami a quick hug.   
  
"Oh, don't worry, you know that's all long in the past. She's   
  
really much more jealous of Sailor Mercury, but that's only cause   
  
she knows I'd dump her, you, and everyone else in a heartbeat for   
  
a night with her!"  
  
The two women laughed and walked together back toward the gate.   
  
----------------------------  
  
For over two hours, Rei stood entranced watching Minako perform.   
  
From her VIP position at the side of the stage, she had the best   
  
view in the house. Rei, despite her excellent conditioning,   
  
could not imagine going through the workout that Minako must be,   
  
what with all of the dancing and running around on stage, all   
  
while singing (Mina never lip synched!) and toying with her   
  
audience. "It's easy with all of the energy you get from the   
  
crowd," Mina had explained breathlessly during one of her many   
  
costume changes. Still, Rei was mesmerized.   
  
Finally, after a second encore, Minako came off stage, covered in   
  
sweat, beaming excitedly, and announced that she was down to her   
  
last encore. "If we stay any longer, we'll have to pay the union   
  
overtime," Mina giggled. "Now, pay attention and be ready.   
  
You'll do great."  
  
Before Rei could ask what the heck she was talking about, Minako   
  
dashed back on stage. The audience burst into a new furor as   
  
they saw her enter the spotlight. The lights around the stage   
  
dimmed as Mina addressed the crowd.  
  
"Thank you all so much! You've been the best audience ever and   
  
I'm so happy to perform for you all. We have time for just one   
  
more song, so I wanted it be the one that was the most special to   
  
me in the whole wide world."  
  
'But, she's done every song on her last two discs,' Rei realized   
  
with some confusion. Needless to say, Rei owned everything Mina   
  
had ever recorded. Mina knew this, of course, since she made   
  
sure to send all of her friends promotional copies of her discs.   
  
What Mina did not know about was the stash of posters, magazine   
  
articles, lunchboxes, keychains, and other 'Aino Minako   
  
collectibles' that Rei had stored in a closet back home. Indeed,   
  
'ScarletLady' was a mythical figure in Aino Minako fandom for her   
  
almost complete collection of everything Mina. 'What song could   
  
she talking about?' Rei wondered.   
  
"This is going to be the first single released from my new disc,   
  
unless the person who wrote it objects. Fortunately, that person   
  
is here with me tonight. I'm sure if you all encourage her,   
  
she'll agree to let me record it and maybe even come out here and   
  
sing it with me for you all tonight!"  
  
Another deafening roar from the crowd washed over a stunned Hino   
  
Rei. 'She can't be talking about...'  
  
"She hasn't performed in a long time, so please join me in   
  
calling her out here, Hino Rei!"   
  
As the crowd began chanting, Minako turned to Rei and gestured   
  
for her to join her on stage. Rei hesitated briefly. Performing   
  
for a few hundred fellow students was one thing. Performing in   
  
front of sixteen thousand screaming Australian teenagers was   
  
something else altogether. Still, though she'd chosen a   
  
different path, there was still quite a bit of the diva left in   
  
Rei, so it wasn't long before she dashed out on stage, waving   
  
happily to the crowd. She moved over and gave Minako a   
  
theatrical hug, whispering in her ear, careful to avoid any   
  
microphones. "I'll get you for this, baka. I'm not even wearing   
  
stage makeup or a suitable outfit."   
  
Minako replied by kissing her quickly on the cheek. "I'll make   
  
it up to you, promise. You remember the words?"  
  
"Of course, you bubblehead, I wrote it!"   
  
With a fond laugh, Mina gestured to the band and the two young   
  
women proceeded with their duet.   
  
------------------  
  
Makoto knew that she was running on adrenaline and that the jet   
  
lag would catch up with her sooner or later, but at the moment   
  
she still felt somewhat giddy. After a flight that had lasted   
  
longer than the battle with the Dark Moon Circus, she had finally   
  
arrived in San Francisco. Her joy at seeing Ami again had been   
  
mitigated ever so slightly by the presence of her friend   
  
Elizabeth, but the blonde had seemed nice enough. Of course,   
  
Makoto's English was very rusty and Elizabeth spoke neither   
  
Japanese nor French, so they had only been able to communicate   
  
through Ami. Makoto wondered just how much Ami had left out or   
  
altered in her translations, though.   
  
"Thanks again for the ride! I'll call you later," Ami called out   
  
to her friend as she drove away. Turning to Makoto, she picked   
  
up one of her bags and gestured toward the doorway. "It's only   
  
one flight up, Mako-chan. Are you very tired?"  
  
"I will be, but I'm fine now," Makoto reassured her companion.   
  
Gathering her other suitcase, she followed Ami into the small   
  
apartment building and up the stairs. "It seems very nice, Ami-  
  
chan. Of course, after reading all of your descriptions, I feel   
  
like I've been here before." Sometimes, Makoto felt guilty over   
  
the fact that Ami's emails were much longer and more detailed   
  
than her own. She just wasn't a very good typist and that made   
  
it hard to write long messages. This was the main reason Makoto   
  
preferred instant messaging. No one cared about grammar there!   
  
Unfortunately, the time difference between France and the US, not   
  
to mention France and Japan, meant that she didn't get a chance   
  
to do much of that anymore.   
  
"So, what did you think of Elizabeth?" Ami asked politely as   
  
Makoto settled in and she prepared some tea for her.   
  
"She's taller than me! Are all American women so tall?" Makoto   
  
replied.  
  
Ami laughed, returning to Makoto in the living room with the tea   
  
and some cookies. "No, she's taller than most. You know me,   
  
though. I've always been drawn to tall girls," she cooed.   
  
Makoto darted a surprised glance at Ami, blushing quickly.   
  
Before she could reply, Ami changed the subject. "Mako-chan, you   
  
didn't tell me about saving a nightclub!"  
  
"I didn't have time. It was the night before I left, and my   
  
flight was pretty early. Some friends had taken me out for a   
  
farewell dinner at the restaurant next door. I heard the   
  
commotion and, well, you can guess the rest. I mean, Sailor   
  
Mercury does that kind of thing all the time, right?" Makoto   
  
gazed at Ami with sudden pride shining in her eyes.   
  
Now it was Ami's turn to blush. "Not all the time. There is a   
  
lot more crime here than back at home, though. Anyway, I think   
  
it's great, and apparently so do the French people." Seeing   
  
Makoto's confusion, Ami retrieved the article and handed it to   
  
her.   
  
"That's not why I moved to France!" Makoto exclaimed upon reading   
  
it. "I was just going to stay a year, but then that job came   
  
along and you had already decided to stay here..." Her voice   
  
trailed off as she realized what she was saying. Makoto had   
  
never told Ami the main reason she had taken the job in Europe   
  
was because she knew Ami wouldn't have been back in Tokyo anyway.  
  
Ami, being a genius and also an expert on all things Makoto, had   
  
guessed, of course. She tenderly grasped her friend's hand in   
  
her own. "I'm very proud of you, Mako-chan. And I'm so glad   
  
that you came to see me."  
  
Until that moment, Makoto had thought that she'd stopped playing   
  
things safe. She'd gone to France. She'd taken on an important   
  
and difficult job. As Ami's fingers laced into her own, though,   
  
she knew that she'd done nothing yet. Those things were easy,   
  
just expressions of her natural skills and strengths. Dealing   
  
with the emotions and feelings surging inside her? That was   
  
difficult. Making the arrangements, getting on the plane, those   
  
were only the first steps.   
  
"Ami-chan," she began before a huge yawn came out of nowhere and   
  
drowned out any further conversation. "Excuse me," Makoto asked,   
  
somewhat embarrassed.   
  
Ami nodded, "I thought so. You've been on a long flight; you're   
  
on the other side of the world, and all that on top of a tough   
  
fight. You are going to bed, Mako-chan." Without waiting for   
  
argument, she tugged Makoto to her feet and led her to her own   
  
bedroom. "You sleep here in the bed for now. We'll get your   
  
internal clock adjusted later. For now, you need your rest!"   
  
"Yes, Dr. Mizuno," Makoto murmured, suddenly exhausted. Even as   
  
she fell into a deep sleep, she savored the feeling of having   
  
someone care for her, as Ami laid her down and tucked her in,   
  
even kissing the top of her head before leaving the room. Makoto   
  
slept soundly and dreamt of swimming deeply in a mountain lake. 


	9. Dinner

Chapter 9: "Dinners"  
  
------------------------  
  
[Spring 2004]  
  
Minako tried one last time to convince Rei, but the latter would   
  
not be deterred. "Mina-chan, I eat room service all the time. I   
  
travel almost as much as you do and I know you're as sick of it   
  
as I am. I want to go out to a nice restaurant."  
  
"But Rei-chan, it's not that easy," Minako tried to explain.  
  
"I know that you're famous, but we're not even in Japan and we're   
  
just going to the place around the corner. I can survive a few   
  
interruptions." Rei pulled the reluctant Mina to her feet and   
  
helped her put her jacket on. "Now let's go. I'm starved!"  
  
After her professional debut (well, she hadn't been paid, but..),   
  
Rei had accompanied Minako back to her suite of rooms at the   
  
hotel. Mina had insisted that Rei share her suite and Rei hadn't   
  
argued the point very much. The whole purpose of her trip was to   
  
spend time with her friend after all. Still, the exertions of   
  
her long trip and then performing on stage had taken their toll.   
  
Both of them just about collapsed into sleep as soon as they got   
  
back and both slept in very late the next morning. After a   
  
leisurely brunch, they had spent the afternoon simply chatting   
  
together in the lounge between their bedrooms.   
  
At one point, Mina's agent had arrived with forms for Rei. She   
  
signed them with no fuss, trusting Mina not to take advantage of   
  
her. In reality, Mina had insisted that Rei receive twice the   
  
standard amount of royalties due to a songwriter. Rei had no   
  
interest in the money, of course. She was still stunned and   
  
excited that Mina wanted to record her song.   
  
After spending the day cooped up, however, Rei had decided that   
  
she wanted to get out of the room, and so they found themselves   
  
on the way down to the lobby. As soon as the elevator doors   
  
opened, Rei realized that perhaps she should have listened to   
  
Mina.  
  
"There she is!" one of the throng of teenage girls screeched.   
  
"Mina! Mina! Please, sign my book!" The other girls took up the   
  
call and began crowding forward. Though she was a petite woman,   
  
Rei managed to carve a path for the two of them through the   
  
crowd, even as Mina signed everything thrust in front of her.   
  
"We love you, Mina!" "You're the best, Minako!"   
  
Mina waved and smiled, but let Rei lead her out of there. Once   
  
out on the street, they took off at a dead run, turning down an   
  
alley and doing their best to avoid the crowd. After some twists   
  
and turns, they emerged on the other side of the block, across   
  
from the restaurant.   
  
The peace and quiet their flight had gained them lasted   
  
approximately 13 minutes. Someone as visible as Aino Minako was   
  
given a table immediately at the restaurant, but just as they   
  
were placing their orders, the interruptions started. First, it   
  
was a young couple on a first date who wanted a photo with the   
  
young idol. Next was an elderly couple whose granddaughter was   
  
Mina's 'biggest fan.' Mina and Rei couldn't even start a normal   
  
conversation and Mina could tell that Rei was beginning to lose   
  
her temper.  
  
"I told you so," she teased after signing yet another autograph,   
  
this time for the busboy who was filling their water glasses.   
  
"Fortunately, I've figured out a solution. Wait here."  
  
Rei watched Mina head toward the back of the restaurant. 'If she   
  
sneaks out on me, I will track her down and kill her,' Rei   
  
thought. Though the constant interruptions were irksome, Rei was   
  
more upset that she'd been wrong, that she hadn't listened to her   
  
friend in the first place. She should have known that Mina would   
  
know better what would happen, but she had been looking forward   
  
to having a nice dinner with her for the longest time.   
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"   
  
Rei looked up and gasped. Standing over Mina's empty seat was   
  
the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. Though   
  
she'd realized long ago that her preferences lay in a different   
  
direction, she still appreciated a good-looking man and this one   
  
was beyond compare. Tall, thin, impeccably dressed, short blonde   
  
hair, and deep blue eyes, he was like an Adonis. No matter how   
  
beautiful (not handsome, she noted, but beautiful) this guy was   
  
though, Rei had only one thing on her mind tonight, spending time   
  
with Aino Minako.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting..."   
  
As she got ready to turn the man away, she found herself gazing   
  
deeply into his eyes. They sparkled with a hidden mischief and   
  
something more, as if he knew her better than she knew herself.   
  
And then, she understood.  
  
"Please, have a seat," she announced a little more loudly than   
  
necessary. "My friend seems to have abandoned me for the   
  
evening."  
  
"You mean the famous Minako? Not very gallant of her to abandon   
  
such a gorgeous dinner companion," the man said as he sat down.  
  
"You flatter me, sir. My name is Hino Rei and you are?"   
  
"I know your name," he replied with a dangerous smile. He failed   
  
to respond to her question, instead reaching forward to take one   
  
hand in his. "I know everything about you, Hino Rei."  
  
"Do you now?" Rei replied coquettishly, playing an unfamiliar   
  
role. Usually, she was the aggressor, but it was nice to let   
  
someone else take the lead for once, especially this particular   
  
individual.  
  
The man nodded, stroking her hand with his thumb. "Ms. Aino is a   
  
fool to have left you here all alone, but her loss is my gain."  
  
"Mina is nobody's fool," Rei whispered. "She is the most   
  
incredible woman in the world and my very best friend."  
  
Blushing, he asked, "Is that all she is to you? A friend?"  
  
Feeling it was time to exert a little bit of control on the   
  
situation, Rei subtly slipped her foot out of her high heeled   
  
shoe. Delicately, she slid her nylon-covered toe along her   
  
companion's foot and up his pant leg. "That remains to be seen,"   
  
she answered, watching with delight as he gulped and squirmed   
  
suddenly.  
  
He leaned forward and Rei did likewise so that their foreheads   
  
were practically touching. "Then I would say that Aino Minako is   
  
the luckiest woman in the world," he informed her. His eyes   
  
smouldered as they held Rei's and his fingers traced patterns on   
  
the back of her hand.   
  
Breathing deeply, Rei withdrew her wandering toe and shifted back   
  
a bit. "I should have known not to try to best the goddess of   
  
love and beauty," she sighed heavily, her heart beating almost   
  
audibly.  
  
Minako also sat back in her chair, still holding Rei's hand. She   
  
laughed happily. "When did you figure it out?"  
  
"When I looked into your eyes," Rei told her in a soft, serious   
  
voice. Blood rushed to Minako's cheeks. "So, how did you   
  
convince Usagi to give you the transformation pen?"  
  
"Luna gave it to me actually. She had confiscated it from Usagi   
  
a long time ago and almost forgotten about it. I got tired of   
  
not being to go out in public any more and she sympathized."   
  
Rei flashed a teasing grin at her companion. "So, used it for   
  
anything...interesting? Oh, I'm sorry, is it getting warm in   
  
here? You seem to perspiring all of a sudden."  
  
"Touche," Mina replied, raising her glass to Rei.   
  
Rei responded by lifting her own and clinking it against Mina's.   
  
"To friendship, and that which remains to be seen."  
  
Mina emptied her glass in one shot, wondering if it was the wine   
  
that was making her so light-headed. With a sudden, glorious   
  
certainty, she knew it was not.  
  
-----------------  
  
Makoto stirred, confused for a moment or two as to where exactly   
  
she was. Looking around, she realized she must be in Ami's   
  
bedroom. Slowly, her brain rebooted and she remembered Ami   
  
putting her to bed. Her fingers grazed the hair on the top of   
  
her head, where she imagined she could still feel the moisture of   
  
Ami's kiss. 'Probably just sweat and bed head,' she decided   
  
ruefully. Slowly, she slid out of the covers and took a closer   
  
look at her surroundings. Ami's room was much as she'd   
  
described it in her emails: mostly functional, with full   
  
bookshelves everywhere, along with a second-hand dresser and   
  
nightstand. Mako noticed a number of picture frames on the   
  
dresser and moved to examine them. A few showed Ami with people   
  
who must have been her American friends, but most were of their   
  
friends from Tokyo. There was Mamoru and Usagi's wedding photo,   
  
a copy of which sat on Makoto's own dresser back in France; a   
  
picture of the five of them that Hotaru had taken; one of Hotaru   
  
herself along with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna as well. The   
  
rest, however, were all of Makoto, or Makoto and Ami. Mako   
  
smiled, realizing that her own room was pretty much the same,   
  
though all of her books were cookbooks or gardening manuals.  
  
Running her hand through her tangled hair, she headed out into   
  
the living room. "Ami-chan, are you here?" she called.  
  
"You're awake," Ami exclaimed happily, ducking her head out of   
  
the kitchen. "And right on time, too. I've made us dinner. I'm   
  
sure it won't be anywhere as good as what you used to make for   
  
us, but I hope you like it."  
  
"You cooked for me?" Mako asked as she joined Ami in the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing too complicated," Ami admitted. "Some American   
  
'delicacies' I thought you'd like: fried chicken and macaroni   
  
and cheese."   
  
Makoto laughed and took a seat at the small table in the kitchen.   
  
"It sounds perfect, Ami-chan. I'm really hungry!" She ran her   
  
hand through her hair again, snarling as she hit a particularly   
  
nasty tangle.   
  
"There, we just have to wait for those noodles to cook through,"   
  
Ami announced. Noting Makoto's struggles with her hair, she   
  
added, "Follow me!"   
  
Makoto trailed Ami back to the living room and sat down on the   
  
sofa as her hostess directed. Ami disappeared into the bedroom   
  
and returned a moment later with a large brush and a spray   
  
bottle. "Ami-chan, you don't have to..."  
  
"Hush now, Mako-chan. Just relax," Ami admonished her. She   
  
grabbed a chair pulled it over behind the sofa. "Lean your head   
  
back, please." As Mako-chan complied, Ami began gently brushing   
  
her hair out, taking care not to tug too hard at it.   
  
Makoto fought the urge to fall back asleep, but it was difficult.   
  
She felt completely safe and secure. In fact, upon reflection,   
  
she couldn't remember the last time she had been this at peace.   
  
"There, that's better." Ami stood up and moved back toward the   
  
kitchen. "Now, go get washed up. Everything should be ready in   
  
a few minutes." Waving off Makoto's thanks, she went back to   
  
work preparing dinner. Just as her friend returned to sit in   
  
the dining room, Ami was placing the last of the dishes out.   
  
"It smells great, Ami-chan! Of course, I could eat a horse right   
  
about now. The food on the airplane was terrible!"   
  
"Well, I hope you enjoy it," Ami said as she took her own seat.   
  
She paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of Makoto tearing   
  
into her meal. Though she still ate sandwiches predominantly,   
  
Ami could see the joy that came from cooking.  
  
Sometime later, a satiated Makoto pushed her chair back from the   
  
table. "That was great, thank you."   
  
Ami smiled and moved to clear the table. With Makoto's help, it   
  
was only a few minutes before they had settled back in the living   
  
room. Sitting together at opposite ends of the couch, Ami asked,   
  
"So, what would you like to do? Some of the girls from the club   
  
are going to the movies later. We could join them if you like."  
  
"Is that your B-GLAD club?" Makoto asked uncertainly. She still   
  
couldn't quite fathom how her little Ami-chan had found the nerve   
  
to join a public organization for gays, bisexuals, and lesbians.   
  
Ami lowered her eyes and blushed slightly. "Yes. Elizabeth and   
  
her girlfriend will be there, so it's not like you won't know   
  
anyone."   
  
Makoto frowned, "If you really want to, we could, but I think I'd   
  
rather just stay here and talk, if you don't mind." Makoto   
  
couldn't imagine going out in public, pretending everything was   
  
normal when so much needed to be said.   
  
Ami gave no sign that she sensed Makoto's agitation. Instead,   
  
she simply nodded her head agreeably. "That would be nice, Mako-  
  
chan."  
  
"So, I guess Elizabeth got over you, huh?"  
  
Ami paused. After some soul-searching she had decided to tell   
  
Makoto about her 'encounter' with Elizabeth. That was part of a   
  
larger decision on her part, to share all of her life with   
  
Makoto. She didn't want to have any secrets from the person she   
  
considered her best friend, and so much more. 'I shouldn't be   
  
surprised,' Ami thought. Makoto had never been one to beat   
  
around the bush and clearly she wanted to get right to the matter   
  
at hand. "We're just friends now, Mako-chan."  
  
"You never really told me why you turned her down," Makoto   
  
pointed out carefully. She thought she knew why, but she also   
  
knew that this was one way to get the conversation where it   
  
needed to be.   
  
"You know why I turned her down, Mako-chan," Ami replied, a   
  
challenge in her voice. This time, she kept her eyes riveted on   
  
her friend's, though she couldn't control her blushing.   
  
Makoto flinched from the force of Ami's gaze and tried to gather   
  
her thoughts. Wasn't this why she was here? Isn't this what   
  
she'd been longing for, ever since she'd left Tokyo?   
  
Unfortunately, it was also what she'd been running away from   
  
since high school and years of habit were hard to break. Her   
  
voice caught in her throat as she replied. "But why, Ami-chan?   
  
Why me? What have I done to deserve this kind of loyalty, this   
  
devotion? Surely, you could have found someone more deserving by   
  
now."  
  
Ami scooted closer to her on the sofa and placed a hand on her   
  
shoulder. "More deserving?" she asked incredulously. She could   
  
hear her own voice breaking as the tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
"You ask me why I love you? Why do I eat, why do I breathe, why   
  
do I sleep? You're a part of me and you always will be."   
  
Ami sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "This is not some junior   
  
high crush. You're my best friend and have been almost as long   
  
as I've even had friends. Before I met you, I never knew what it   
  
was like to have someone you could share anything with, someone   
  
you could open your heart to, someone you could tell about your   
  
hopes, your dreams, your fears. We've fought side by side, saved   
  
each other's lives countless times. Well, mainly you saved mine."   
  
Makoto tried to protest the last statement, but Ami opened her   
  
eyes and squeezed her arm to silence her. "You're the sweetest,   
  
most loving woman I know and you bring out the best in me.   
  
You make me a better person just for being with you and when I'm   
  
not with you, it's like there is a void eating away at my heart."   
  
Ami's dreamy expression became slightly steamier as she leaned   
  
closer. For so many years, she'd pent up these thoughts. Now,   
  
they flowed from her like a waterfall over a cliff. "All of that,   
  
and you're also the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You   
  
have no idea how beautiful you are, and that only makes you that   
  
much more irresistible. Do you have any idea how hard it used to   
  
be not to watch you constantly, to try to pay attention to   
  
anything anyone else was saying when you were in the room?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing has changed," Ami concluded. "If anything, my feelings   
  
for you are even stronger now. But, I can wait till you're   
  
ready. I will wait forever if I must. Right or wrong, I   
  
realized a long time ago that there could never be anyone else   
  
for me. If you choose someone else, and they make you happy,   
  
then I'll rejoice in your happiness, but I could never love   
  
another the way I love you."   
  
In that moment, seeing the love in Ami's heart and her implacable   
  
resolve to wait as long as necessary, Makoto felt shamed. She was   
  
supposed to be the strong one; it was her job to protect Sailor   
  
Mercury. How could she continue to put this kind, adorable,   
  
loving young woman through this kind of pain simply because she   
  
was afraid of the unknown.   
  
Suddenly she understood. Ami's love for her was important, yes,   
  
but that was not all. Just as important was how very much she   
  
loved her back. Whether or not Ami was devoted to her, Makoto   
  
still would have cared for her above all else. Besides, what was   
  
unknown in any case? Ami loved her and she knew now that she   
  
loved Ami, with every part of her being. No matter how busy her   
  
job kept her, part of her always longed to be with her best   
  
friend, her love. Each night, she dashed to her computer to   
  
check her email, hoping to find a message from her, which she   
  
inevitably did. Makoto was no longer a child trying to survive   
  
in a world alone. She was a woman, an independent, strong, and   
  
successful woman. She loved Mizuno Ami with all of her heart and   
  
anything else be damned.  
  
Without warning, she took Ami in her arms and pulled her   
  
close, pressing her lips desperately against her love's.   
  
Startled only for a moment, Ami soon responded in kind, letting   
  
loose some of the passion that she had kept bottled up for so   
  
long. Makoto's lips parted, her tongue seeking Ami's hungrily.   
  
All of the work Ami had done straightening Makoto's hair went to   
  
waste as her fingers wrapped themselves in the auburn strands.   
  
Eventually the two women parted, breathless.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting, Ami," Makoto sighed, trying to regain some   
  
control of herself. "I love you and I have for a very long   
  
time. I was just too stupid and scared to deal with it."  
  
Ami smiled, willing her heart to slow down. Ignoring the fires   
  
raging inside herself, she laid her head on Makoto's chest and   
  
wrapped her arms around her waist. "I love you, too, Mako. I'm   
  
glad we can spend our eternity together, instead of waiting for   
  
each other."  
  
"Eternity," Makoto whispered in awe. The full force of what was   
  
happening hit her all at once, but she found she wasn't   
  
frightened any more. Instead, it was as if her entire soul had   
  
been wrapped in a warm, comfy blanket. For the first time in   
  
living memory, she was truly happy and content. Cupping Ami's   
  
chin gently, she leaned down and kissed her again, this time much   
  
more tenderly.   
  
Many kisses later, and still breathless, Ami whispered, "I   
  
suppose we won't be going to any movies tonight, will we?" Ami   
  
gasped sharply as Makoto's strong hands and passionate lips   
  
provided her reply. 


	10. Aftermath

Chapter 10: "Aftermath"  
  
------------------------  
  
[Spring 2004]  
  
As they finished their dinner together, Minako was not the only   
  
one who felt light-headed. Not since her abortive attempts to   
  
woo Mamoru had Rei spent such a concentrated amount of time   
  
flirting. With "Aino Minako" nowhere to be seen, they had been   
  
able to eat in peace. More than once, Rei thanked the kami for   
  
whomever had decided to decorate the tables with floor-length   
  
tablecloths, as she and Mina played footsie throughout the meal.   
  
Still, it was a bit jarring trying to reconcile Mina's   
  
personality with the image of the young man in front of her.   
  
Rather than return straight to the hotel after dinner, they   
  
decided to take a stroll together under the moonlight, as they   
  
had frequently done back at Rei's shrine when they were   
  
teenagers. No one gave the happy couple a second glance as they   
  
appeared to be nothing more than a young man and woman sharing a   
  
romantic walk through the park.   
  
"Mina-chan," Rei finally said, "can I ask you something?"   
  
"Of course you can, silly."  
  
"There's no one here now, and it's rather dark. Could you change   
  
back?" Rei stopped to face her friend, though she kept her gaze   
  
focused on the ground between them.   
  
Without a word Minako pulled the transformation pen out of her   
  
pocket and spoke the words that would return her to her normal   
  
form. "Is that better, Rei?" she asked carefully.  
  
Rei noticed the change in address immediately and lifted her   
  
moist eyes to Mina's. "I'm sorry, I know why you did it, but it   
  
just wasn't my Mina."  
  
"You know that it is all just an illusion. It's still me there,   
  
you only see something different," Minako explained.   
  
"I know, Mina, but," Rei paused, gathering her thoughts, "for our   
  
first night together, I don't want to remember anything other   
  
than you. Do you understand?"  
  
Minako beamed at her. "Our first night together?" she asked, her   
  
heart beating its way out of her chest.  
  
"Our first night together like this," Rei answered, wrapping her   
  
arms around Minako's back and pulling her close. Their heads   
  
tilted and their eyes closed as Rei slowly brought her lips to   
  
meet Mina's. Their first kiss was soft and tender and lasted   
  
forever.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Ami nuzzled closer to Makoto's warm skin, enjoying the feel of   
  
the silk sheets against her skin. Now those had been a good   
  
purchase! A wondrous night of passion and love, fierce need and   
  
tender sharing, had finally left the two of them exhausted,   
  
asleep in each other's arms. Upon waking, it had taken Ami a   
  
moment or two to remember what had happened, but when she did a   
  
cozy feeling of happiness had settled over her.   
  
As she luxuriated in the moment, Ami felt Makoto's hand slide   
  
delicately up her spine to caress her neck and scalp. "Good   
  
morning, my love," Makoto said quietly.   
  
Ami tilted her head so she could see Mako's face. In it, she   
  
found all of her own joy reflected. "Good morning to you." She   
  
leaned up to kiss her lover softly and then settled back down   
  
against her pillowy chest.   
  
Toying with Ami's hair, letting it run through her fingers,   
  
Makoto whispered, "You know, for two people who have never done   
  
anything like that before, I think we did rather well." Ami's   
  
smile and its accompanying blush were sweeter than any sunrise.   
  
"Well," Ami answered demurely, "I have done a lot of reading."  
  
Makoto laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And are you   
  
going to share all of your learning with me?"  
  
"Eventually," Ami replied, "but slowly, I think. Why rush   
  
things?"  
  
'Because I'm going back to Europe in a few days,' Makoto thought   
  
ruefully. She didn't say this, though, as she had no intention   
  
of breaking the mood.  
  
"I love you, Ami," Makoto said with a sudden intensity.   
  
"I know, Mako. You showed me that more than I could have ever   
  
dreamed last night. I love you too."  
  
"Yes, but in all the excitement, I never really got to tell you."   
  
"But you did," Ami protested.  
  
Makoto hushed her, laying a finger lightly on her lips. Ami's   
  
kiss sent chills across her bare skin.  
  
"You're so perfect, Ami," Makoto explained. "Perfect for me,   
  
anyway. You said that it used to be hard not to look at me all   
  
the time. Well, I noticed that you did, because I couldn't take   
  
my eyes off of you either. I think from the moment I first saw   
  
you, part of me knew."   
  
Makoto shifted herself so that she was sitting up, her back   
  
against the headboard and Ami's head resting on her lap. She   
  
continued to stroke her hair as she spoke. "You've never judged   
  
me, Ami. So many people who meet me make so many assumptions,   
  
develop so many preconceptions. I'm this. I'm that. You never   
  
do that. You've always seen right through to the real me, and   
  
you've always accepted me. I can't tell you how much that has   
  
meant to me."  
  
"Oh Mako love," Ami sighed, sniffling back some tears.  
  
"Shhh, let me finish," Makoto insisted gently. "I've always   
  
looked up to you. Not just because you're the smartest person in   
  
the world, but because you don't try to hide it. You're proud of   
  
what you've accomplished, even when others have tried to tease   
  
you or chide you for it. Even though you have so many   
  
responsibilities, so much work, you always make time for your   
  
friends. You're always looking for a way to give of yourself. I   
  
admire you so much, Ami.  
  
"Those are all things that anyone could see, if they really   
  
looked, though. I think the things I love most are the things   
  
that only I get to see. Sometimes, you are so strong and   
  
confident, that after I talk to you I feel like there is no   
  
obstacle in the world I can't overcome. Other times, you are so   
  
vulnerable, almost fragile, and I just want to wrap you in my   
  
arms and take you away from the whole world, keeping you all for   
  
myself."  
  
"I'd like that," Ami sighed. "Sometimes."  
  
Makoto giggled, "I know, love." Bending over, she kissed her   
  
girlfriend deeply before continuing. "You're so beautiful; your   
  
eyes sparkle and shine. I could lose myself in them forever."   
  
Makoto's lips brushed Ami's eyes lightly. "And your skin is so   
  
soft and smooth. It makes these sheets feel like sandpaper."   
  
Makoto's hands traced lines up and down Ami's side, raising   
  
goosebumps where they passed. Slowly, Makoto slid Ami out of   
  
her lap to lay her down on the bed. As she did, her fingers   
  
began to roam more freely. "To say nothing of how incredibly   
  
sexy you are here." Ami shuddered, eyes closing. "And here."   
  
Now a sudden gasp for air. "And...." Makoto's travelogue ceased   
  
as her lips became otherwise engaged.  
  
"Oh Mako," Ami moaned, surrendering herself completely.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Mina transformed back into herself again as soon as they got to   
  
their suite. Despite the late hour, a number of her more devoted   
  
fans still lingered in the lobby of the hotel. They didn't pay   
  
any attention to the happy young couple holding hands and   
  
snuggling against one another on their way to the elevators.   
  
Removing her jacket and hanging it neatly, Rei entered their   
  
shared room and sat down on the sofa there, sliding her shoes off   
  
onto the floor.   
  
"How can you stand to wear high heels all the time?" Mina asked   
  
her. "And how can you fight in them?"  
  
"Practice," Rei answered with a knowing smile. "It is my   
  
trademark, after all, the 'pretty soldier in a sailor suit and   
  
high heels'."   
  
"Very pretty," Mina murmured as she settled in next to Rei.   
  
"You do flatter me so." It still surprised Rei how much she   
  
enjoyed playing innocent with Mina.   
  
"It's not flattery when it's true," Minako pointed out.   
  
Deliberately, she moved closer until she pressed against Rei's   
  
side. One hand moved to caress Rei's cheek as their lips came   
  
together once again.   
  
Quite awhile later, Rei gently pushed Mina back. Her skin was   
  
flushed and she found it hard to catch her breath. "I think we   
  
should get to bed, Mina. You have a show to do tomorrow night,   
  
after all, and a number of appearances to make during the day."  
  
"You sound like my agent," Mina laughed, standing up reluctantly.   
  
She extended a hand and helped Rei to her feet as well. "So, my   
  
love, your room or mine?"  
  
Rei laughed and swatted Mina's behind. "Both, silly." Seeing   
  
the confusion on Mina's face, and the slight beginnings of hurt,   
  
Rei hugged her close. "Mina love, we have all the time in the   
  
world in front of us. Please, let's not rush anything. I want   
  
to savor every moment. We have so many wonderful things ahead of   
  
us."   
  
Mina nodded, still disappointed, but able to understand.   
  
"Besides," Rei added in a playful tone, "I'm just an innocent   
  
miko. What did you expect on a first date?"  
  
"As long as it is the first of many," Mina insisted.  
  
Once again, Rei pulled her close, this time adding a languorous   
  
kiss to their embrace. "The first of forever, my love." When   
  
she felt her resolve creaking, Rei let Mina go and turned back to   
  
her room. As she did, she noticed something. "Looks like you   
  
have a message, Mina."   
  
"That's odd, usually all calls get routed to my staff," Minako   
  
observed as she too saw the red light blinking on the phone. "It   
  
must be something important." After listening a bit, she added,   
  
"It's from Usagi. She wants me to call her right away."   
  
Minako set the phone down and thought for a moment. She could   
  
still hear Rei's words from the wedding in her ears. 'I'm over   
  
her.' Still, she couldn't help but have some lingering doubts.  
  
Rei started to reply, until she noticed Mina's eyes. Immediately,   
  
she understood. Her expression grew serious as she once again   
  
closed the gap between them. "Mina, I'll always love Usagi. As a   
  
friend. I can't deny that I used to wish for something more, but   
  
that was a long time ago. I'm an adult now, and I've realized   
  
many things about life, about myself. One thing I learned a few   
  
months ago is that I've gotten over her. However, the most   
  
important thing I've learned is that I love you, Aino Minako.   
  
You are my soulmate and you are the person I want to share my   
  
life with."   
  
With a happy sigh, Minako let Rei gather her in her arms,   
  
surreptitiously wiping her tears on Rei's blouse. For a long   
  
time, she simply let Rei hold her. Finally, she looked up.   
  
"She would have driven you crazy anyway, you know."   
  
Rei laughed heartily. "You're right, she would have. Not that   
  
you won't too, sometimes." Mina joined her in laughing at that.   
  
"Now, my love, you need to return that call and then get your   
  
sleep. I do, too. I have quite a bit of shopping and   
  
sightseeing planned while you're working tomorrow."   
  
-------------------------  
  
"Mako, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, you can ask me anything."  
  
Ami took a deep breath. "Do you still have feelings for..."  
  
"For Minako?" Makoto finished. She sighed, not surprised by the   
  
question. She certainly owed Ami an answer. "She's one of my   
  
closest friends, just as she is one of yours, Ami, but that's   
  
all. We talked before I left for Paris and I'll tell you what I   
  
told her then." She shifted so she could look Ami directly in   
  
the eyes.   
  
"I was scared, Ami. Scared, and alone. Then, I found all of you   
  
and I learned about my destiny and everything seemed to click   
  
into place. Well, almost everything. When I was Sailor Jupiter,   
  
nothing frightened me and I knew that together we could defeat   
  
any challenge. But, when I was just Kino Makoto, I was still a   
  
scared, lonely girl trying to understand all of the strange   
  
feelings inside me. No matter what kind of front I put on   
  
things, no matter what I did to occupy my time, I couldn't hide   
  
from the way I felt."  
  
"Never 'just Kino Makoto'," Ami whispered. "I've learned so much   
  
since I've been over here and heard so many horror stories. Oh   
  
Mako, it was so hard on all of us. At least here, in many   
  
colleges anyway, there are support networks for lesbians."  
  
The word still struck Makoto as odd, though she knew it applied.   
  
Hopefully, she'd learn to accept herself the way Ami had some   
  
day. Even as she made that wish, Makoto knew for certain that   
  
she would, and that Ami would be the one to help her do it.   
  
"I just wanted to be safe, to keep things the way they were,"   
  
Makoto went on. "We'd all already kind of worshipped Sailor   
  
Venus from afar, so it wasn't a big leap to develop a crush on   
  
her. Your videotape, though, made me look at things that I'd   
  
tried to avoid. Mina was safe, because she so obviously loved   
  
Rei. You, you were dangerous."  
  
"Only in the good ways," Ami purred. In a lighter tone, she   
  
added, "Thank you, love. I didn't really doubt you, you know, I   
  
just..."  
  
"You needed to hear me say it, Ami. You deserved to hear me say   
  
it. I love you, and only you."  
  
"And you do it so very well," Ami pointed out, her voice growing   
  
more steamy and innuendo-laden. "In fact, since we don't have   
  
any plans, maybe you could..."  
  
The ringing of the phone disrupted that chain of thought, much to   
  
both Ami and Mako's dismay. Reluctantly, Ami disengaged herself   
  
from Makoto. "Hello," she answered in English. After pulling   
  
the receiver away from her ear to save her hearing, she listened   
  
for a moment and then flashed a worried frown at Makoto. "It's   
  
Usagi. Shingo has passed away and Kenji-papa is very very ill." 


	11. Funeral

Chapter 11: "Funeral"  
  
-------------------  
  
[Spring 2004]  
  
Shingo's funeral took place on a Friday. His father insisted on   
  
attending, despite the ongoing rain and the chill in the air. He   
  
didn't say it, but clearly he was beyond worrying about mundane   
  
illnesses such as colds or pneumonia. His skin was as gray as   
  
the sky. Those who had seen him at his daughter's wedding could   
  
not believe how much he had wasted away in the intervening   
  
months.   
  
Mamoru spoke first at the service. He and Shingo had grown   
  
increasingly close over the last few years. Shingo often   
  
referred to Mamoru as the older brother he wished he'd had   
  
instead of his annoying sister. Mamoru's personal recommendation   
  
had helped immensely with Shingo's college application. Like his   
  
sister, Shingo had been very popular and a succession of his   
  
friends, from high school and college, related their memories of   
  
him, both funny and poignant. Neither Shingo's long-time   
  
girlfriend nor his sister could bring themselves to speak, lost   
  
as they were in their own tears and grief. Ami made some brief   
  
comments, relating a tale of a day spent at the beach with Shingo   
  
when he was still a schoolboy. It brought a brief smile to   
  
everyone's face.   
  
After the service ended, Mamoru took Usagi, Kenji, and Ikuko to   
  
their home to rest. Shingo's friends organized an informal wake   
  
to be held at the dorm where he had lived. None of the senshi   
  
saw the need to intrude at either location, so they gathered at   
  
the condo where Ami's mom still lived. Upon settling in, they   
  
spent sometime in quiet contemplation, none wishing to be the   
  
first to break the silence that had descended.   
  
Finally, Minako spoke. "I'm glad that I was able to rearrange my   
  
tour dates. I know there's not much we can say, but I think it   
  
helps Usagi simply to have us all here." Rei nodded her agreement   
  
and snuggled gently against Minako's side. Without thinking,   
  
Minako began to stroke Rei's hair.   
  
"Oh really?" Haruka chuckled quietly, lifting an inquiring   
  
eyebrow at the young couple. "And when did this happen?"  
  
Suddenly, Rei sat up straight, blushing fiercely. Before she   
  
could sputter a reply, Michiru jabbed Haruka in the ribs with her   
  
finger. "Now 'Ruka, play nice."   
  
While everyone laughed, except Haruka, who was busy rubbing her   
  
side, Rei and Mina exchanged a long look and reached a decision.   
  
With a wan smile, Mina broke the news. "Well, I guess you all   
  
already knew how I felt. It just took this baka miko longer to   
  
figure it out." Rei responded in time-honored tradition by   
  
sticking her tongue out at Minako. "Rei visited me on tour, just   
  
a few days ago," Minako continued.   
  
"Congratulations to you both," Setsuna offered with a warm grin.   
  
"I'm sure you'll both be very happy."   
  
"Are you all ok with this?" Rei asked.   
  
Haruka and Michiru laughed in reply while Ami and Makoto   
  
whispered together on the sofa.   
  
"That is quite a coincidence, Mina-chan," Ami began hesistantly,   
  
"because, well, Makoto just came out to visit me in the US." A   
  
round of laughter and well-wishes washed out the rest of Ami's   
  
confession.   
  
"Well, I guess it is contagious," Haruka chuckled. "We must be   
  
bad influences, Michi." This time, the blonde racer was prepared   
  
when her love attempted to jab her. She grabbed Michiru's wrist   
  
and pulled her close for a quick kiss, generating an "awwwww"   
  
from their friends.   
  
"I hope we'll all be as happy as the two of you are," Rei said   
  
sincerely. "I can certainly think of worse role models."  
  
Once again, the conversation dwindled. Even the joy the women   
  
felt for each other's happiness couldn't pierce the layer of   
  
sadness that surrounded them all. This time, Ami broke the   
  
silence.   
  
"We should do something nice for Usagi," she suggested. "It   
  
won't be good for her to sit around thinking about her brother."  
  
"Or her father," Rei added glumly.   
  
Ami nodded with a sad frown. "Maybe we can take her out   
  
somewhere."  
  
"I know," Makoto chimed in, "we can take her down to the arcade   
  
and the ice cream parlor, just like old times."   
  
"Aren't we all a bit old for that?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"You're only as old as you feel," Minako declared. "Besides,   
  
I'll have to be in disguise anyway, so I might as well go as a   
  
teenager."   
  
"You haven't aged a day, my love, even though you are closer to   
  
thirty than to twenty now," Rei joked. Unlike Haruka, she hadn't   
  
honed her reflexes sufficiently to avoid the sharp poke in the   
  
ribs that greeted her little comment.   
  
"If you two are done, we can get around to planning," Makoto   
  
lectured. A round of "Yes, mama-Makoto" rang throughout the   
  
room, even from her own little Ami-love.   
  
---  
  
The day at Crown did work wonders for Usagi. She had not   
  
realized until then just how much light had gone out of her life   
  
when her closest friends had scattered across the globe and she   
  
desperately appreciated their efforts to spend time with her and   
  
cheer her up.  
  
Though Usagi's spirits brightened during their time together, her   
  
friends could tell that something had changed. A piece of her   
  
innocence had faded, or at least hardened. They had left behind   
  
a girl still uncertain of herself, sometimes clumsy or   
  
unreliable, looking outward to them and to Mamoru for her self   
  
worth. They had returned to a young woman, a professional, who   
  
knew who she was, understood her own value as a person without   
  
losing sight of the importance of those around her. The grace   
  
and elegance that had appeared in fits and starts when she was a   
  
teenager were now regular pieces of Usagi's persona. Her trust   
  
and faith in the world had not gone away, but they no longer   
  
arose from naivete, but rather from a mature understanding about   
  
the nature of that world, good and bad.   
  
Makoto and Rei, much more constrained by the nature of their   
  
jobs, returned to their respective homes first. Usagi, Mamoru,   
  
Ami and Mina all saw them off together. Many tears were shed and   
  
promises to visit soon were made. Ami and Mina stayed a while   
  
longer, until they could be certain that Usagi would recover from   
  
her grief. Despite her sadness, however, Usagi soon rediscovered   
  
her natural joy, focusing on her husband and the baby growing   
  
inside of her.  
  
"I think she'll be fine," Minako informed Ami as they waited   
  
together at the airport. Minako, in disguise as usual, had a   
  
private jet, but she had decided to keep Ami company while she   
  
waited for her flight to depart. Usagi and Mamoru had an   
  
appointment with the obstetrician and had been unable to see   
  
their friends off this time.   
  
"Usagi is very resilient," Ami agreed, "though, I hope that her   
  
father recovers, or at least holds on for a long time. I'm not   
  
sure she or Ikuko could take another death so soon."   
  
Minako's eyes creased with worry. "I wish we could do more for   
  
them. Every part of me feels this urgent need to protect her,   
  
both as princess and as friend, but I don't think there is any   
  
way we can protect her from life." She sighed regretfully. "I   
  
guess that, even if we could, we probably shouldn't. I believe   
  
that you learn as much, if not more, from the bad things that   
  
happen as you do from the good."  
  
"I believe that, too," Ami replied. "But, we will do everything   
  
we can and, even when tragic things do happen, we will be here to   
  
help her."  
  
Heartened by Ami's words, Mina smiled in her best Sailor-V   
  
fashion. "Right!"   
  
"It's very kind of you to wait with me, Mina-chan."  
  
"Well, we don't get the chance to talk all that often," Mina   
  
answered. "I figured it would be a good chance for us to compare   
  
notes." She scooted closer to Ami with a conspiratorial grin on   
  
her face.   
  
Ami blushed suddenly, "Compare notes about what, Mina-chan?"  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow suggestively, increasing the scarlet hue   
  
on Ami's cheeks. "I think you know, Ms. Genius. What was your   
  
first kiss like?"  
  
After a quick glance around to make sure that no one was   
  
eavesdropping, Ami whispered eagerly, "It was sudden and very   
  
passionate. We were talking together on my sofa and, out of   
  
nowhere, she grabbed me and kissed me. I'm glad I was sitting   
  
down, because I'm sure my knees would have gone out on me. I'm   
  
getting wobbly just thinking about it."  
  
Mina giggled with excitement, "I can totally see that. Our Mako-  
  
chan certainly doesn't feel things halfway! Do you know what   
  
inspired her to finally make a move?"  
  
"Maybe because I had just gotten through telling her how much I   
  
loved her," Ami replied with a demure smile. Leaning closer, she   
  
went on, "Oh Mina-chan, it was wonderful. We'd both kept so much   
  
bottled up inside and it all came rushing out in a torrent."   
  
Seeing Mina's provocative smile, Ami realized what she'd just   
  
said, and how one could choose to interpret it. If Minako had   
  
thought Ami was blushing before, she could be certain of it now.   
  
Trying to change the subject, Ami asked, "Was it that way for you   
  
and Rei?"  
  
Mina sighed dreamily and told Ami about their dinner together and   
  
their romantic walk in the park, all leading up to their very   
  
first kiss. As she finished her tale, Minako chuckled. "Who   
  
would have guessed that Rei and I would be the chaste ones while   
  
quiet, shy little Ami and Mako would be the torrid sex weasels!"  
  
"Chaste?" Ami asked in surprise. "You mean you guys haven't..."  
  
"No, not yet," Mina replied, a touch regretfully. "When we first   
  
got together, I was ready. Boy, was I ready, but Rei thought we   
  
should take things slowly and I think she is right." She quickly   
  
added, "Not that there is anything wrong with moving more   
  
quickly."   
  
Ami shrugged this off, taking no offense where none was meant.   
  
"I'm so happy for you, Mina-chan. I'm sure that things will work   
  
out in their own time. Rei seems very happy and much more at   
  
peace than I've ever known her."   
  
Minako grinned, "I hope so. I know that I am, though I'm going to   
  
miss her terribly." She noticed Ami's expression change.   
  
"What's wrong, Ami-chan?"  
  
"I'm worried," Ami explained. "She and I were just getting   
  
together when we got swept here by this tragedy and now we're   
  
going to be a world apart. Mina-chan, I've lived for so long   
  
without her that, now that I have her, I can't imagine going back   
  
to the way things were."   
  
Laying a comforting hand over Ami's, Minako murmured encouraging   
  
words, but couldn't really put much feeling behind them. She   
  
could already feel the absence in her heart since Rei had left.   
  
Being alone was all well and good, until you discovered what it   
  
was like to share your life with someone, if only for a little   
  
while. "We'll all be fine, Ami-chan. Love will conquer all."  
  
Ami giggled at that. "You sound like Sailor Moon." With a deep   
  
breath, Ami once again chose to change the subject. "Can I ask   
  
you something personal, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Hasn't this conversation already been pretty personal?" Mina   
  
laughed. "You can ask me anything, Ami-chan. Senshi should have   
  
no secrets from each other. That's how we all got into trouble   
  
in the first place."  
  
"Well, you know that I spend a lot of time with gay people back   
  
in America, right?"  
  
Minako nodded. As a performer, she had met many people with a   
  
variety of sexual preferences and had no hang-ups about her own   
  
orientation or the social aspects of it. True, she did not   
  
publicize her feelings, but that was more from a desire for a   
  
modicum of privacy than from any sense of embarrassment or shame.  
  
Ami continued, "I know that you and Rei have only been together   
  
romantically for a little while, but have you found yourselves   
  
adopting traditional roles?"  
  
"You mean like 'butch' or 'femme'?" Minako asked with a wry   
  
chuckle. "What does that matter, Ami-chan?"   
  
"I guess it doesn't matter," Ami sighed, "but it seems like a lot   
  
of the couples I know back home gravitate into those roles. If a   
  
lesbian picks up a hammer or screwdriver or offers to drive,   
  
she's 'acting all butch' or if someone wears a frilly skirt,   
  
she's 'going femme.'"  
  
Minako thought about this, especially regarding her relationship   
  
with Rei. She could recall occasions where she behaved very   
  
submissively, following Rei's lead and acting like a traditional   
  
girlfriend. Other times, though, Rei seemed to relish a certain   
  
passivity, allowing Mina to take a more 'masculine' role. "I   
  
think people like to put each other in boxes, Ami-chan," she   
  
finally concluded. "That, and they are raised on these TV shows   
  
and movies where you have these roles emblazoned on your mind. I   
  
would guess that most relationships are much more complex than   
  
that."  
  
Ami looked up with relief shining on her face. "I'm glad to hear   
  
that, because that's exactly what I've thought. I know that a   
  
lot of people would think, because of how we look, that they   
  
could classify us: Mako the butch, me the femme. But, we're   
  
both sometimes. If anything, I think she is much more 'girly'   
  
than I have ever been. She loves to cook and to clean and to be   
  
taken care of." Ami sighed wistfully. "I miss her so much   
  
already, Mina-chan."  
  
"I know, Ami-chan, I know. I miss Rei more than I ever would   
  
have imagined. I miss Makoto and Usagi, too, even Mamoru."   
  
Minako paused, then added, "I hope you were right."   
  
"Right about what?" Ami asked.  
  
"That we can go home again," Mina answered. "You said in that   
  
videotape that we can all go home again. I'm glad I left, but I   
  
think I can see the day soon when I'll be ready to come home   
  
again."  
  
"Home is where your heart lives," Ami whispered, "and for me,   
  
that is wherever Kino Makoto is."   
  
Both women slid into a comfortable, if not melancholy, silence   
  
until it was finally time for Ami's flight to depart. With one   
  
last tearful hug, Ami and Mina said their farewells.   
  
Later, on her own plane, Minako couldn't get Ami's words out her   
  
head. "Home is where the heart lives. I will find a way to   
  
return home, Hino Rei, I swear it." 


	12. Interlude

Chapter 12: "Interlude"  
  
--------------------------  
  
[June 30, 2004]  
  
Mamoru had seen the films. He'd dutifully accompanied Usagi to   
  
all of the classes and worked with her on her breathing   
  
exercises. He'd patiently listened and sympathized with her as   
  
she'd grown increasingly irritable, sore, ungainly, and generally   
  
sick of being pregnant. When her due date passed without any   
  
sign that Chibi-Usa was ready to make her grand debut, he had   
  
commiserated with his wife and gone on long walks with her,   
  
trying to help the process along. Both he and Usagi were anxious   
  
for the baby to be born, but for different reasons. He couldn't   
  
wait to hold her in his arms. She was tired of having to pee all   
  
the time and being unable to stand up without assistance.   
  
Of course, everyone knew when Chibi-Usa's birthday was, but Usagi   
  
still had seemed somewhat determined to get her out as soon as   
  
possible. Some women took well to being pregnant. Usagi was not   
  
one of them. Mamoru wondered which phrase he had heard more   
  
often over the last few months, "No more babies" or "It's all   
  
your fault".   
  
"They never mentioned the smell," he thought as Usagi faded in   
  
and out of consciousness. Mamoru sat up at his wife's bedside,   
  
close to her head and well away from where the actual work was   
  
being done. Once the drugs had kicked in, she'd calmed down   
  
quite a bit. She'd perk up with each contraction and then settle   
  
back into a daze in between. On his last visit, their doctor   
  
had predicted that it would be another hour or so. Mamoru wished   
  
he'd thought to bring a book along. He was also glad that Usagi   
  
had forbidden Hotaru from videotaping the event.   
  
A tight squeeze of his hand brought Mamoru back to the moment.   
  
"You're doing great, Usako, just keep it up," he told her, wiping   
  
the sweat from her brow with a cool washcloth.   
  
"Thanks, love," Usagi whispered, once again fading back into   
  
semi-consciousness.   
  
"Do you want any ice chips?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she murmured. "Just stay with me."  
  
"I'll never leave you, darling," he replied, even as she closed   
  
her eyes. "I'll always be by your side."  
  
-----------  
  
It just didn't make any sense. Though she wouldn't start medical   
  
school officially until the fall, Ami had a great deal of   
  
experience doing high-level research. While she couldn't do any   
  
primary experimentation, she could and did review all the data   
  
and reports she could get her hands on. Between her mother and   
  
Rei, she had access to just about every study being done on what   
  
was now being called "hypercancer."   
  
Throughout her summer vacation, Ami had pored over all of these   
  
materials, trying to make sense of it, applying all of her   
  
prodigious intellect to the task. Still, she couldn't find any   
  
angle to pursue, no line of inquiry that wasn't already being   
  
investigated, mostly without result. Despite the lack of   
  
success, or perhaps because of it, Ami devoted more and more time   
  
to her work, to the exclusion of almost everything else.   
  
Deep down, Ami knew why she pushed herself so hard. Yes, she did   
  
feel a true calling. The mystery of this radical new disease had   
  
become a cause celebre throughout the world. The fact that it   
  
had claimed the life of a childhood friend, and threatened the   
  
life of another only served to heighten her commitment. Still,   
  
the long hours and diligent research also diverted her attention   
  
from the central fact of her own life. She missed Makoto, more   
  
than she'd ever imagined she would.   
  
Ami and Makoto still emailed every day. They still called each   
  
other as often as they could, at least two to three times a week.   
  
They even sent letters, gifts, and little romantic greeting cards   
  
to each other from time to time. Those things helped, a little.   
  
But every day they were apart, Ami could feel the cold, dark void   
  
inside of her growing. She knew she could survive on her own,   
  
that she didn't need another person to find worth or value in   
  
herself. None of that changed the fact that she was happier with   
  
Makoto near and miserable away from her.   
  
Pushing those thoughts aside for the millionth time, Ami flipped   
  
to the next medical journal. Before she could really dig into   
  
the articles there, however, the phone rang. A quick glance at   
  
her calendar verified what she'd suspected. Smiling for the   
  
first time in days, she picked up the receiver.  
  
----------  
  
Michiru hung up the phone and smiled at Haruka, Setsuna, and   
  
espeically Hotaru, all of whom waited anxiously at her side.  
  
"Everything is fine. Chibi-Usa and her mommy are both doing well   
  
and sleeping. Mamoru said we could go visit in the morning," she   
  
announced.  
  
Hotaru cheered happily while Setsuna and Haruka exchanged looks   
  
of joy and relief. No one had expected that there would be any   
  
problems, but believing and knowing were two different things.   
  
After Hotaru ran to her room to finish up the welcome basket she   
  
was working on, the other three Outers moved into the kitchen,   
  
along with the cats.   
  
"So, what now?" Haruka asked as she served tea to the humans and   
  
fresh milk to the kitties.   
  
Setsuna took a sip from her cup before replying. "I think it's   
  
time we told the others."  
  
"Are you sure this is what we need to do?" Michiru frowned over   
  
her mug.   
  
"The future is always cloudy," Setsuna explained, not for the   
  
first time, "but some things shine clearly. Our place has always   
  
been the outer rim. Because of the disruptions caused by Queen   
  
Metallia and then Pharaoh Ninety, we have been needed in this   
  
place. Though I cannot be certain of its exact nature, the next   
  
crisis is upon us. Once again, we are needed here, but once it   
  
is complete, it will time to resume our duties."  
  
Luna hopped up onto the table. "And you're sure you cannot tell   
  
what this threat is or when it will hit?"  
  
"I thought that's what she just said," Haruka said defensively.   
  
Only her love for Michiru could rival the strength of her   
  
feelings for the guardian of time. She was simultaneously   
  
advisor, mentor, sister and friend to both of her counterparts,   
  
not to mention their partner in raising young Hotaru.  
  
Setsuna lifted her hand to let Haruka know everything was fine.   
  
Her understanding of the future and the past came so naturally,   
  
but was nearly impossible to explain to others. She had long   
  
ago grown accustomed to their confusion. "Something is wrong,   
  
Luna, or soon will be. King Endymion in Crystal Tokyo told us   
  
that something would come to pass in this time that would require   
  
the freezing of the entire world. Though he did not mention it   
  
specifically, I can even now feel the call of my own planet."  
  
Haruka and Michiru nodded. It had started the night that Hotaru   
  
had opened Chibi-Usa's last message and gift. It had grown   
  
stronger each day. Their fates were pulling them to where they   
  
belonged, to the place where they were always meant to serve:   
  
the outer rim.  
  
"Are you sure we need to don't need to go now?" Michiru asked   
  
quietly. "What if the threat is coming from beyond the solar   
  
system and we are not in place to meet it?"  
  
"I've considered that," Setsuna admitted, "but from what I can   
  
glean and what I recall of Endymion's words, the threat begins   
  
and ends here on Earth."  
  
Artemis joined Luna on the table, having finished off both his   
  
milk and hers while everyone else was speaking. "Well, I think   
  
Luna and I had better double our efforts. We've been scanning   
  
the whole planet and have found no spikes of negative energy that   
  
would indicate a new invasion." Luna meowed her agreement.  
  
Haruka rose to gather the dirty dishes. "Ok, I guess we keep on   
  
doing what we've been doing. We should let the others know that   
  
a threat may be looming, however. I'll take care of that. We   
  
can start with Minako, since we'll be seeing her at the benefit   
  
concert in just a couple weeks."  
  
Michiru moved to help her love with her chore. "You're right,   
  
'Ruka. We should do it in person. Such conversations shouldn't   
  
be done over the computer or the phone."   
  
As the two of them worked together, Setsuna excused herself and   
  
went to check on Hotaru. They'd need to tell her, too, though   
  
Setsuna suspected that she already knew. It was difficult to   
  
tell what Hotaru knew and didn't know, both of the future and of   
  
the past. That was one reason the two of them got along so well.   
  
Being mysterious was a difficult business.   
  
----------  
  
Ikuko laid the sleeping baby back in her crib, marveling again at   
  
how very small she was. She began to try to recall what it had   
  
been like to hold Usagi and Shingo when they were newborns, but   
  
that line of thought threatened to bring on tears and Ikuko had   
  
no desire to break down on this happy day.   
  
Laying a hand over her shoulders, Mamoru guided his mother-in-law   
  
to the recliner in the corner. Usagi still slept, worn out from   
  
her exertions and the various painkillers in her system. Despite   
  
all of that, though, Mamoru could not recall a time when she had   
  
appeared more beautiful to him.   
  
"I wish Kenji could have made it," Ikuko said gently. "It's hard   
  
for him to make it into the city any more."  
  
"It's ok, we'll take her to see him in a day or two," Mamoru   
  
reassured her. "And, you have plenty of pictures to take home   
  
with you."  
  
Ikuko laughed, looking at the pile of photos on the table next to   
  
her. She had gone through two rolls of instant film. "He'll be   
  
anxious to see them, but he can wait a little bit." She gazed   
  
fondly at both her sleeping babies.   
  
Mamoru smiled knowingly. He too had no desire to be anywhere   
  
other than in this room with the two most important people in the   
  
world to him. As the sun set outside, the two of them enjoyed   
  
the tranquility of the moment, knowing that all too soon, it   
  
would pass. 


	13. Scrapbooks

Chapter 13: "Scrapbooks"  
  
------------------------  
  
[Summer 2004]  
  
Usagi winced as the noise from the construction once again woke   
  
her baby. Hopefully, they would finish soon. She was tired of   
  
sleeping on the futon in the living room. It had all been her   
  
idea, but it hadn't taken much to convince Mamoru to agree. With   
  
Shingo gone and Kenji requiring more and more care, it simply   
  
made sense for the three of them to move back in to her family   
  
home. Ikuko helped with the baby and Usagi helped with her   
  
father and the money she and Mamoru saved went to cover medical   
  
bills. As convenient as the arrangement was, however, Usagi   
  
would be glad when they finished removing the wall between her   
  
old room and Shingo's. She and Mamoru would share that one soon.   
  
Lifting the tired infant gently, Usagi sang a soft lullaby. Her   
  
nipples ached, so she pleaded with all the kami that the baby   
  
would fall back asleep without demanding another feeding. Mamoru   
  
joked that their child's incessant calls for more food came from   
  
her gene pool. The slap upside the head he received in reply was   
  
well deserved in Usagi's opinion. Fortunately, the kami heard   
  
her prayer and Chibi-Usa drifted back to sleep. The kid could   
  
usually sleep through anything, another trait she shared with her   
  
mother.   
  
Normally, Usagi would have taken a nap herself, following the   
  
age-old dictate of "When the baby sleeps, you sleep." Chibi-Usa   
  
had gone through the whole night without waking, though, so Usagi   
  
was making the most of her newfound energy. She sat back at the   
  
dining room table and picked up another news clipping from the   
  
stack.   
  
-----------  
  
"UN Announces Formation of New Commission to Study Hypercancer"  
  
(Geneva) United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan announced   
  
today the formation of a commission tasked to study the disease   
  
referred to popularly as 'hypercancer.' This ad-hoc body will   
  
be staffed by volunteers from the international medical   
  
community, widely-respected individuals with a wealth of research   
  
and medical expertise. Dr. David Schmidt, a German, will head   
  
the commission, assisted by United Nations staffer Rei Hino of   
  
Japan. ....  
  
----------  
  
"Tokyo Doctor Tabbed for UN Hypercancer Commission"  
  
(Tokyo) Internationally renowned doctor Mizuno Kaya will be   
  
leaving her position at Tokyo General to join the newly-announced   
  
UN Commission on New Diseases, or the "Hypercancer Commission."   
  
At a press conference today, Dr. Mizuno said, "While I will   
  
greatly miss my work here at Tokyo General, I believe that   
  
hypercancer represents the single most powerful threat to the   
  
health of not only the Japanese people, but people all over the   
  
world." A new study released by the Ministry of Health estimates   
  
that, at present rate of expansion, almost 30% of the population   
  
could be infected by the end of this decade. Such rates of   
  
infection have not been seen since the Black Plague swept across   
  
Asia and Europe in the Dark Ages.   
  
------------  
  
Makoto opened the door to her apartment and shuffled inside,   
  
wearily slipping her feet out of her designer shoes. She   
  
couldn't understand how the designers of 'high-fashion' shoes   
  
continually failed to make their products comfortable to wear,   
  
especially at the prices they charged. Unfortunately, the nature   
  
of her position required her to dress fashionably and to convey a   
  
sense of elegance. Her employer certainly compensated her well   
  
enough to afford such things. Still, she wiggled her toes   
  
happily as they came free of their leather bindings.   
  
With a sigh, she settled into an easy chair. She'd eaten on the   
  
job, a pleasant experience when one's job was to manage four-star   
  
restaurants, so there was no need to prepare dinner this evening.   
  
A glance at the wall clocks showed that it was still morning in   
  
California. Ami would be at the library doing research. An   
  
email probably waited for her online, but Makoto couldn't summon   
  
the energy to check it. In fact, she almost dreaded the   
  
prospect.  
  
'I remember when I used to dash to the computer every night when   
  
I got home,' Makoto recalled. Strangely enough, ever since that   
  
trip to San Francisco, and the later one to Tokyo, Makoto found   
  
it harder and harder to generate any enthusiasm for email. All   
  
it did was remind her of how very much she missed her blue-haired   
  
angel and how very lonely she was living by herself. 'Strange,   
  
I've lived alone almost as long as I can remember,' she   
  
considered. 'I guess I never knew how much I hated it until I   
  
caught a glimpse of what life might be like if I wasn't always   
  
alone.'   
  
Reluctantly, Makoto pulled herself up from her chair. Rather   
  
than head to her office, however, she moved into the dining room   
  
and sat at the table where this morning's newspaper waited   
  
patiently.   
  
------------  
  
"Aino Minako Headlines Charity Concert"  
  
(Hong Kong) Over 40,000 pop music fans turned out yesterday to   
  
see a parade of the world's most popular recording artists in   
  
Hong Kong Stadium. Organizers report that revenue from the   
  
concert and associated licensing and merchandizing will generate   
  
in excess of 400M HKD (approx. 46M Euros). All proceeds will be   
  
donated to the UN Hypercancer Commission.  
  
The concert featured such luminaries as Girly Berry,   
  
Kiyotaka, BoA, and Tong. Closing the festivities was pop   
  
superstar Aino Minako....  
  
------------  
  
Makoto had just finished clipping the article on Minako when the   
  
phone rang. Finding something to add to her scrapbook had   
  
lightened her mood immensely. After placing the article   
  
carefully to one side, she moved to her living room.  
  
  
  
"Allo," she answered.  
  
"Hi Mako, it's me," Ami responded in an odd tone.  
  
"Ami-love, what are you doing calling me at this hour? Shouldn't   
  
you be at the library or in your lab?" Makoto replied, a wave of   
  
happiness washing over her at the sound of her beloved's voice.   
  
"I would have called you last night, but I didn't want to wake   
  
you since I knew you had a busy day today," Ami explained. "I   
  
figured you'd be home by now. I'm glad you didn't have to work   
  
late!"  
  
"What's going on, love? Please tell me that it's good news," she   
  
requested hopefully. Too many unexpected calls lately had   
  
brought horrible news.  
  
"I think it is. You've heard of the UN Commission, right?"  
  
Makoto nodded, even though Ami couldn't see her. "Sure, I just   
  
got done reading an article about Mina's benefit concert for   
  
them."  
  
"Well, they've asked my mom to join, as one of Japan's   
  
representatives!" Ami announced.  
  
"That's great, Ami-love! I'm sure you're very proud!" Makoto   
  
replied. "Why wouldn't you think that was good news?"  
  
"Well, that's not all," Ami continued more uncertainly. "She's   
  
allowed to hire her own staff to assist her." Ami paused and   
  
Makoto waited patiently. Both women liked to choose their words   
  
carefully at important moments and Makoto could sense that this   
  
was one of those times.  
  
"She's asked me to join her," Ami finally told her.   
  
Makoto smiled proudly, "That's wonderful, love! You've been   
  
doing so much work on your own anyway. I'm sure you'll be of   
  
great help to your mom and the rest of the commission."  
  
"But, Mako," Ami continued, "I haven't even started med school   
  
yet. I just graduated."   
  
"So?" Makoto asked forcefully. Makoto would not stand for anyone   
  
disparaging the accomplishments or qualifications of her one true   
  
love, even Ami herself! "You have been working on this topic all   
  
summer long. You are one of the smartest people in the whole   
  
world, if not THE smartest. You work hard and you help everyone   
  
around you. I can't think of anyone better suited for such a job   
  
than you, no matter what degrees they have!"  
  
There was silence on the line for a few moments. Finally, Ami's   
  
voice returned, trembling slightly. "Thank you, love. I know you   
  
are right, but it always feels so much better hearing it from you   
  
rather than just thinking it myself. I really want to do this."  
  
"And you will!" Makoto declared emphatically. After a moment,   
  
she considered something new. "Ami, does this mean you'll be   
  
moving?"  
  
"My mother has been authorized to do her work in Tokyo. With the   
  
ease of transmitting data and keeping in touch over the internet,   
  
the commission saw no reason for everyone to be co-located. I'll   
  
be moving back there at the end of the summer," Ami explained.   
  
With a deep breath, Ami continued, "Mako, do you think there is   
  
any chance you might get reassigned back to Tokyo anytime soon?   
  
I know that they said it would be a few years, but...I miss you   
  
so much, love. I don't like being away from you."  
  
Tears welled up in Makoto's eyes and spread unnoticed across her   
  
cheeks. "I miss you too, sweetie. More and more every day."  
  
"Oh Mako, I'm sorry. It's not fair for me to ask you to disrupt   
  
your life, to risk your job. I'll manage somehow," Ami offered.   
  
Makoto could hear Ami's tears through the phone even as she wiped   
  
her own away.  
  
"Don't apologize for missing me, Ami-love. Don't ever do that.   
  
The only thing that disrupts my life is not having you here with   
  
me. I'll ask, my love. If they so no, then I'll try to figure   
  
something else out. I want to be with you." Makoto's heart   
  
ached even as her resolve stiffened. She'd left home; she'd   
  
learned a lot and grown incredibly. Now, all she wanted was to go   
  
home again, home to wherever Ami was.   
  
Ami sniffled for a few moments and then collected herself. "I   
  
know you'll do whatever you can, love." She sighed breathily and   
  
added, "I really want to be with you, too."  
  
Sensing the shift in Ami's mood, Makoto smiled warmly and laid   
  
back on her sofa. Her fingers idly toyed with the buttons on her   
  
blouse. "So, you really want to be with me, do you?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm," Ami agreed.   
  
"And what would you be doing if you were here with me, Ami-love?"   
  
Makoto asked innocently, even as she released her top two   
  
buttons.  
  
"Well," Ami told her in a steamy voice, "I'm sure you had a very   
  
hard day at work." Makoto chuckled in agreement. "So, I think   
  
I'd have you lay down on our bed."  
  
Makoto sighed at the thought of sharing a bed with Ami. How she   
  
hated going to sleep and waking up alone every day! "I guess I   
  
should go do that now, then," she whispered to Ami, taking the   
  
portable phone with her to her bedroom. Gently, she lay herself   
  
down on the covers, pausing to undo the rest of her buttons. Her   
  
blouse fell open, hanging loosely from her broad shoulders.  
  
"And then I'd climb up on the bed over you," Ami continued,   
  
"straddling your back, my bare legs pressed against your sides."  
  
Makoto moaned softly, losing herself in the fantasy Ami was   
  
constructing. As Ami described removing her blouse, Makoto   
  
shrugged her own off onto the floor. Her fingers mirrored Ami's   
  
words as she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.   
  
"Then, I'd rub your shoulders and your back, kneading out all of   
  
the tension and stress from your day, until you were completely   
  
relaxed," Ami said, her voice thick with feeling.  
  
"And then what, Ami-love?" Makoto asked even as her own fingers   
  
continued their own massage.   
  
"Well, I suppose I'd have you roll over and then...."  
  
Quite awhile later, Makoto reluctantly hung up the phone.   
  
Thanking the kami for cheap pre-paid phone cards, she sat up and   
  
headed for the bathroom to draw a nice warm bath. Tomorrow would   
  
be a big day.  
  
-------------  
  
Minako sorted through her mail listlessly. She dedicated a few   
  
hours each day to replying to fan letters, though she received   
  
far too many to answer each and every one. Responding to her   
  
fans was one of her favorite parts of the job. Unfortunately,   
  
this particular pile of mail was business correspondence. Mina   
  
didn't enjoy this part of the job quite so much.  
  
A knock on her office door shook her out of her doldrums. "Come   
  
in," she yelled.   
  
"Another package for you, Ms. Minako," her assistant informed   
  
her. The young woman strode forward with a long, white box.   
  
"Security has checked it out and it's clean. It came to your   
  
personal address, so it's not from some fan. It's..."  
  
"Don't tell me, silly!" Mina shouted. She could guess who it was   
  
from, since very few people had that particular address. At   
  
least, very few who would be likely to send her a present. "Just   
  
set it here. Thank you!" Mina waved her assistant away in   
  
anxious excitement.   
  
Once she was alone, she examined the box. The red ribbon and bow   
  
bound a small card to the lid. Mina carefully removed both and   
  
set them aside. She didn't know why she always saved the ribbons   
  
and bows from Rei's presents, but she kept doing it anyway. With   
  
that taken care of, she opened the card. There was no   
  
signature, but Mina recognized her love's handwriting. It was a   
  
simple haiku. Minako had to put it down quickly, lest her tears   
  
smear the words.   
  
Deep and gentle eyes  
  
Soft beyond words you draw me  
  
Like a warm meadow  
  
With a happy sigh, she opened the box. Inside, wrapped in baby's   
  
breath and other greenery lay the most beautiful bouquet of   
  
wildflowers she had ever seen. "Oh Rei," she whispered, inhaling   
  
their fresh scent.   
  
A few minutes later, the flowers rested in a vase on her desk and   
  
the ribbon and bow joined their comrades in a box in her closet.   
  
Mina slid the card into her memory book alongside the others she   
  
had received from Rei over the weeks since they had parted.   
  
'We don't even talk all that often,' Mina considered, 'since   
  
we're both so very busy, but every day I feel closer and closer   
  
to her.' With a smile, she remembered the light on the horizon   
  
that was her life. Rei would soon be relocating to Tokyo in her   
  
new position. Her own tour would conclude in a month or so with   
  
a four-show set in her hometown as well (already sold out).   
  
After that, she was going to take a hiatus. Her publicist would   
  
say she was 'in the studio', and likely she would spend some time   
  
there, but, at the moment, the only place Mina wanted to be was   
  
with her love. "Home," she whispered eagerly. At last. 


	14. Snippets

Chapter 14: "Life Snippets"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Autumn 2004]  
  
Minako handed the envelope wordlessly to the man behind the table   
  
and moved on down the line. The rituals associated with the   
  
funeral were distressingly familiar to her. She'd donated the   
  
same amount as she had at Shingo's funeral and ordered a wreath   
  
of similar size and complexity, since she had loved them both   
  
equally. In the distance, she could make out Ikuko, flanked by   
  
Usagi and Mamoru. Perhaps later there would time to speak with   
  
them, though she had no idea what to say. What would be worse,   
  
losing one's son and husband or losing one's brother and father?   
  
A twinge of pain jabbed Mina as she pondered briefly what her   
  
life would be like if she were to lose Rei. Wiping the tears   
  
away from her cheek, she moved to find her love. She had a   
  
sudden urge to cling to her arm and never let go.  
  
------------  
  
"The baby is crying again," Hotaru reported.   
  
Since a funeral was no place for a baby, Setsuna had volunteered   
  
to babysit Chibi-Usa. Hotaru had stayed home as well to help.   
  
The Mistress of Time sighed and gathered up yet another new   
  
diaper. One convenient aspect of Hotaru's rapid aging had been   
  
the ability to skip potty training altogether. Setsuna had been   
  
quite happy to get rid of the diaper pail. The memory reminded   
  
her to have Hotaru take the trash out this evening. Setsuna had   
  
never heard of a baby that ate as often as Chibi-Usa did and the   
  
end results of that appetite filled their garbage can.   
  
"Can I help change the diaper, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked as she   
  
hovered behind, watching the action.   
  
Setsuna masked a smile. "Well, it's a big responsibility, but I   
  
suppose you are ready for it." Trying not to appear too anxious,   
  
she stepped aside and handed the materials over to her young   
  
ward.   
  
----------------  
  
Makoto sat quietly in the passenger seat as Ami drove them back   
  
to her new apartment. All day her emotions had been in a tumult.   
  
Her joy at being with her love once again warred with the guilt   
  
that she should feel any happiness on such a horrible occasion.   
  
As always, Ami read her mood perfectly. Sometimes, when Makoto   
  
was feeling down, Ami would do everything in her power to shake   
  
her out of it. Other times, she said nothing, simply remaining   
  
close, providing reassurance with her presence alone. Makoto   
  
darted her bloodshot eyes over toward her girlfriend, a small   
  
smile drifting across her face. 'Aishiteru, Ami-love,' she   
  
thought.   
  
Eventually, they made their way back to the parking garage   
  
underneath Ami's building. As Ami shut the car off, Makoto made   
  
no move to get out. Ami paused with her hand on the door handle   
  
and then turned in her seat to face her companion. Again, she   
  
waited silently.   
  
"I don't ever want to leave you again, Ami," Makoto announced   
  
after a long pause.   
  
Ami blushed. "I know, love, I don't ever want you to leave, but   
  
it will be ok. We've made it this far; we can survive another   
  
year." She tried desperately to sound upbeat, but ever since   
  
Makoto had been told by her employers that they required her to   
  
remain in Europe for at least 14 months longer, a heavy blanket   
  
of disappointment and sadness had weighed her spirit down.  
  
Reaching forward and taking Ami's hands in hers, Makoto shook her   
  
head. "No, Ami-love, I mean it. I don't ever want to leave you   
  
again. I don't care what we may have seen of the future. We   
  
still have free will and the future can change. Any day,   
  
something like this disease or an enemy could take one of us   
  
away. If that ever happens, I don't want to regret that I didn't   
  
spend enough time with you."  
  
Ami began to disagree, trying to reassure Makoto that they need   
  
not worry about such things, but Makoto silenced her, laying a   
  
finger lightly over her lips. "Ami, I've proved to myself that I   
  
can stand on my own. I've been proving it ever since my parents   
  
died. I'm done with it. I love you and I want to be with you.   
  
Nothing is more important than that." She lifted her finger to   
  
Ami's cheek to wipe away the tears that were falling there.   
  
"But, Mako, what about your..." Ami sniffled, hope lighting in   
  
her eyes.  
  
Makoto reached into her purse and retrieved an envelope. "This   
  
is my resignation letter; I wrote it on the plane. There will be   
  
other jobs, Ami, or I can open a bakery or a flower shop like I   
  
always dreamed." She smiled fondly and caressed Ami's cheek,   
  
pressing her hair back behind her ear. "Or, I can just be a good   
  
wife to you, if you will have me."   
  
Ami's eyes widened and her breath left her in a loud gasp.   
  
Suddenly, she flung herself forward, embracing her love   
  
frantically. "Oh Mako-love, yes, yes, yes..." Her voice faded   
  
as her lips desperately sought out Makoto's. The windows of the   
  
car began to steam up as Ami showered a giddy Makoto with kisses.   
  
---------------------------  
  
"Am I going to have to have you surgically removed?" Rei chided   
  
gently. For almost the entire funeral service and their drive   
  
back, Minako had pressed herself to Rei's side. Rei knew how   
  
Minako felt, however. Truly, she felt the same way. Too much   
  
sickness and death; it made her appreciate all the more the   
  
sources of joy in her life. She stroked Minako's hair, combing   
  
it through her fingers. Mina cuddled even closer, sighing sadly.   
  
"We're here, Ms. Aino," the driver announced a few moments later.   
  
Mina reluctantly sat up. "Thank you. You can take the rest of   
  
the day off; I won't be going anywhere."   
  
The older gentleman nodded with gratitude, especially as Minako   
  
opened her own door and helped Rei out of the car. He'd heard   
  
horror stories about celebrity egos and demands from other   
  
drivers, but he had never had any such problem with Aino Minako.  
  
Soon, Rei and Mina found themselves in Minako's condo, high above   
  
the streets of Tokyo. As Rei slid her shoes and jacket off, Mina   
  
pushed some buttons, calling up some light jazz music in the   
  
background. The two women sat together on the long sofa in the   
  
sitting room. For some time, neither spoke. Rei sat upright,   
  
her arm draped over Mina, curled up against her side.   
  
"Rei," Mina said eventually, breaking the comfortable, melancholy   
  
silence, "I want you to move in with me."  
  
Tilting her head to meet her love's gaze directly, Rei considered   
  
Mina's words. The idea was certainly something that Rei had   
  
already pondered at some length. Finally, she replied, "I'd like   
  
that." Her eyes closed as she leaned down to kiss Minako   
  
tenderly and thoroughly.   
  
Eventually, Rei began to pull away, only to find her head held in   
  
place, Mina's fingers laced throughout her long hair. Opening   
  
her eyes, she saw her love gazing back at her with an almost   
  
feverish expression. The passion, the love, the want and the   
  
need that Rei found in those clear blue eyes sent a shiver down   
  
her spine. Mina lifted herself slightly, still pressed to Rei's   
  
side. "I need you, Rei," she whispered in a voice bordering on   
  
desperation.   
  
Rei could feel the same level of desire within herself, but even   
  
in that heated moment, a small part of her remained detached,   
  
analyzing. Part of the intensity was physical, of course. The   
  
feel of her, her scent, the taste of her lips and skin, the sound   
  
of her breathing and her incomparable beauty; Minako was a full-  
  
blown assault on the senses. Some of it was the result of the   
  
emotional tumult they had both been through, the joyous discovery   
  
of their love intermingled with the two tragic deaths in their   
  
'extended family'. The truth could be found beyond all of those   
  
things, however. Rei knew now that Minako was a part of her.   
  
Even while they were apart, there existed a bond that no distance   
  
could confound. Minako complemented her and completed her in   
  
ways she had never even known she'd needed.   
  
The only thing keeping them apart was this very same part of Rei   
  
which kept the outside world at bay, the piece of herself that   
  
she'd never been willing to share with anyone. Rei had dealt   
  
with primal forces her entire life. She had been trained to   
  
always remain in control, to monitor and manipulate those forces   
  
around her. Anger, joy, whatever emotion she felt would wash   
  
across her for the world to see, but only for a moment. Even at   
  
those times, Rei remained in control.   
  
Now, something threatened that iron fortress of will inside of   
  
her. She loved Mina with a love unlike any which she had ever   
  
experienced. Her companion gave of herself without question; all   
  
of her feelings for Rei lay there in her glistening blue eyes as   
  
she waited for Rei's response. The miko's heart ached, longing   
  
to return that unquestioning, unconditional love, to let it join   
  
with Mina's and carry them both away. Doing so meant giving   
  
herself fully to the moment, to the powerful forces tugging at   
  
her heart and soul, however. Abruptly, Rei realized that no   
  
decision need be made, because she'd already decided inside her   
  
heart. Her self-reflection came to an end as Rei, for the first   
  
time in her entire life, opened herself up completely.   
  
"I need you, too," she said, surprised at how very true that   
  
simple statement was.   
  
Deep inside those violet pools where Minako loved to linger, she   
  
could see the final walls come down. A sense of profound joy and   
  
love suffused her very being as she watched Rei rise and extend a   
  
hand. As Mina laid her own hand delicately in Rei's, her vision   
  
blurred. Suddenly, she saw the world in the same way that she   
  
suspected Rei did. Everything seemed clearer, brighter and Rei   
  
radiated with a pure, intense light that was almost blinding.   
  
Rather than shield herself from that glow, however, Mina willed   
  
herself to join with it. She felt the winds of energy swirling   
  
around her as they did when she transformed, but along with them   
  
was a profound sense of warmth.   
  
Rei's eyes widened as she realized that Minako was experiencing   
  
the same thing that she was. She had entered this zone before,   
  
but only during long meditations, or while transforming into   
  
Sailor Mars. She had often wondered about the nature of the   
  
power that surrounded her in such moments. Now, she knew the   
  
answer. Love was a powerful force, indeed.  
  
"I love you, Minako."  
  
"I love you, Rei."  
  
Together, they strolled into their bedroom to complete this one   
  
portion of their journey through love and life. Though to an   
  
outside observer, the room would have appeared dark and quiet, as   
  
they consummated their love for one another for the first time,   
  
for Minako and Rei, the air sparkled with colorful lights and the   
  
crackle of energy unleashed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Usagi watched as Mamoru bounced his daughter on his knee. Though   
  
her daughter spent the majority of time with her, sometimes Usagi   
  
suspected that the reason was mainly because the little one was   
  
so hungry all the time. When she wasn't suckling, she was   
  
generally crying. Usagi chuckled to herself. It was so odd,   
  
watching this infant and knowing what she would become one day.   
  
'I suppose her daddy complex started early,' Usagi thought. Even   
  
at only four months old, her daughter demanded as much of her   
  
Mamo-chan's time as possible. Somehow, it bothered her far less   
  
now than it had back then. 'Probably because she can't talk   
  
yet,' she theorized with a fond laugh. She decided to give the   
  
two of them their privacy.  
  
"These need to cool, so hands off," Ikuko informed her daughter   
  
as she entered the kitchen. She carefully set a tray with   
  
steaming cookies on the counter. "Is Mamoru watching the baby,   
  
then?"  
  
Usagi nodded, sending a wistful glance toward the cookies which   
  
had begun their relentless assault on her sense of smell. "I'm   
  
going to gain all of that weight back, Ikuko-mama, if you don't   
  
stop making all these sweets."   
  
"Nonsense," Ikuko stated, waving away Usagi's concern with her   
  
wooden spoon, "you're just like your mother, very high   
  
metabolism." The older woman smiled suddenly, her features   
  
growing soft. "You are growing up into such a lovely young   
  
woman, Usagi. I'm very proud of you."  
  
Usagi blushed. Her initial instinct was to deny the compliment   
  
or to chide her mother for embarrassing her. Instead, she simply   
  
replied, "Thank you, mama. That means a lot to me. I hope I can   
  
be half as good a wife and mother as you have been."   
  
Ikuko sighed and cast her gaze out the kitchen window. "I know   
  
it's been two months, but sometimes, when Mamoru comes home from   
  
work, I think it's him. I start to call his name and have to   
  
catch myself. I miss him."   
  
In the fading light of the late afternoon, Usagi looked at her   
  
mother and, for the first time, wondered when she had started to   
  
show her age. Small wrinkles creased her face and white tinged   
  
her hair, but beyond that, she seemed smaller somehow and quite   
  
frail. "What did the doctor say, Ikuko-mama?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to go," Ikuko replied much too quickly.   
  
"I had so many errands to run, and there was a lot of traffic."  
  
Usagi did not have the heart to rebuke her mother. What good   
  
would it accomplish? What could the doctor say, anyway? They   
  
had all been through the process twice already; they knew   
  
everything they needed to know. Not for the first time, she   
  
wished that this enemy was just another youma, something she   
  
could blast with her wand or scepter and make disappear forever.   
  
Apparently, some things were beyond even Sailor Moon's power.   
  
Still, just because Sailor Moon had no solutions to offer, that   
  
did not mean that Tsukino Usagi must sit and do nothing.   
  
"It's Ok, mama. It was pretty crazy out there today on the   
  
roads. Why don't you go take a hot bath and let me clean up the   
  
dishes here?"   
  
"Are you sure you're not trying to get rid of me so you can   
  
sample those cookies before they're cooled?" Ikuko joked as she   
  
hung up her apron.   
  
Usagi put on her best look of indignant innocence. "Mama! Would   
  
I do something like that?" she wailed quietly.   
  
Together, they answered, "Of course!" and shared a moment of   
  
laughter. As Ikuko left, Usagi rolled up her sleeves and got to   
  
work on the job at hand.   
  
----------------------  
  
Makoto held the picture against the wall, making minute   
  
adjustments in response to Ami's orders from across the room.   
  
Finally, Ami announced that it was just right. Makoto let the   
  
picture sag on its wire and stepped back to admire it. Neatly   
  
hung over their antique sideboard was a photo from Usagi's   
  
wedding showing all of the sailor senshi in their formal attire.   
  
Vases on the sideboard held flowers which rose to either side of   
  
the picture, framing it nicely on the wall.   
  
"You have a real flair for interior design, love," Mako informed   
  
Ami, generating a blush and a shy smile. Makoto moved to Ami's   
  
side and laid an arm gently across her shoulders. "That will do,   
  
until we can replace it."  
  
Ami looked up at Makoto in shock. "Replace it? Why would we do   
  
that? I thought that once we hung this last picture, our home was   
  
finally complete." Ami recalled the weeks spent packing and   
  
then unpacking boxes, rearranging furniture, shopping for the   
  
little decorative knickknacks that made a house a home. A home.   
  
Her home. Their home. Ami nuzzled against Makoto's side happily   
  
before rediscovering her train of thought. "I like that   
  
picture!" she insisted.  
  
"I do, too, love, but it really is a central focus point for the   
  
entire living room," Makoto explained.  
  
"Yes, and thus a perfect place for that picture: us and our   
  
friends on a very happy day."  
  
"It was a happy day, and it is a wonderful picture," Mako agreed,   
  
smiling cleverly. "But eventually it will have to be relocated."  
  
"Why?" Ami asked, suspicions dawning.  
  
Makoto turned and wrapped her arms around Ami's waist. "Because,   
  
that is where our wedding portrait will go," she stated, lifting   
  
Ami off the ground and into a warm kiss.   
  
Ami felt dizzy, her feet dangling off of the ground, Makoto's   
  
strong, firm arms supporting her entirely. She locked her arms   
  
around Makoto's neck and returned her kiss, waiting for the   
  
inevitable rush of energy that always came when the two of them   
  
became intimate. Soon enough, it was there, sweeping her away   
  
even as Makoto carried her tenderly to their bedroom. 


	15. Discussions

Chapter 15: "Discussions"  
  
--------------------------  
  
[Spring 2005]  
  
Mamoru caught Usagi looking at the clock again. Leaning over, he   
  
whispered, "Usako, the baby is fine. Your mother would call if   
  
there were any problems. We'll head home when we need to, but   
  
for now, please try to enjoy yourself and stop fretting!"   
  
Usagi flashed a wry smile at her husband. "I'll try," she   
  
promised.   
  
Though it had been almost 7 months since Chibi-Usa's birth,   
  
Haruka and Michiru's dinner party marked the first occasion that   
  
Usagi and Mamoru had gone out together without their baby. It   
  
also represented the first time all of the senshi had gathered   
  
together for something other than a wedding or funeral in far too   
  
long. Usagi, though having a wonderful time, couldn't help but   
  
worry that something was going wrong back home. What if Chibi-  
  
Usa was crying incessantly? She tended to do that. Would her   
  
mother call and let her know, or would she stoically try to   
  
withstand the gale force screams of her beloved granddaughter?   
  
Of course, deep down, Usagi also wondered what it meant if Chibi-  
  
Usa was not crying. Did her little baby not need her as much any   
  
more? Her eyes drifted inexorably once again toward the clock on   
  
the wall. Suddenly, a dinner roll nailed her right between the   
  
eyes.  
  
"Stop looking at the clock, meatball head!" Rei yelled from   
  
across the room, another freshly-baked projectile resting   
  
dangerously in her hand. "Your precious little yam-head-to-be is   
  
just fine!"   
  
Mamoru had gained enough wisdom over the years to stifle the urge   
  
to whisper "I told you so."   
  
Glancing sheepishly at all of her friends, Usagi gave them all a   
  
wink and wailed, "Rei-chaaannnnn, why are you always so mean to   
  
me!!! Mina-chan! Have you been holding out on her? Rei-chan   
  
always gets extra cranky when she's not getting any loving!"  
  
As Mina and Rei stammered incoherent denials, blushing furiously,   
  
the rest of the women broke out into raucous laughter. Seeing   
  
the sweat forming on their foreheads, Usagi felt slightly guilty   
  
for embarrassing them, so she decided to fix it the only way she   
  
knew how.   
  
"Watch it, meatball-head, you almost made me spill my drink," Rei   
  
scolded, though she was unable to hide a joyous smile, as she and   
  
Mina tried to squirm out from under Usagi's patented tackle-hug.   
  
With one shared look, she and Mina changed tactics, grabbing   
  
pillows and simultaneously bonking Usagi over the head with them.   
  
"Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Your princess needs you! They're ganging   
  
up on me!" Usagi yelled, trying unsuccessfully to dodge their   
  
relentless pillowistic assault.   
  
Ami glanced at Makoto. Makoto glanced at Ami. Both nodded.   
  
Moments later, Usagi found herself being pummeled by four   
  
pillows! The feathery carnage continued until, suddenly, a   
  
guitar chord rang throughout the room and a folded-up red napkin   
  
flew through the air, landing in front of the roiling mass of   
  
inner senshi.  
  
"Pillows are meant to provide comfort and respite for weary   
  
heads. They bring joy and happiness to all who enjoy their   
  
cushiony goodness. You have turned these pillows into   
  
instruments of violence and aggression. For this, there can be   
  
only one response."   
  
Mamoru rose from his seat, standing menacingly over the five   
  
young women scattered in a heap on the sofa and floor. The young   
  
women in question hid their faces behind their hands using the   
  
techniques learned through years of fighting by the side of   
  
Tuxedo Kamen to suppress the laughter that his inane speeches   
  
inspired. Before he could make good on his threats, though, he   
  
fell back onto his chair under a pile of five pillows, the   
  
largest hurled by Usagi herself.  
  
"Do we all need a time-out, children?" Haruka announced from the   
  
doorway. "We step into the kitchen for five minutes to check on   
  
things and a riot breaks out?" As she turned to Michiru to share   
  
a witty jibe at the inners' expense, she felt something soft thud   
  
against the back of her head. "Ok, who threw that!" she   
  
demanded, spinning around to find five amused young women   
  
returning her stare with innocent smiles .   
  
Michiru giggled happily, reaching out to sooth her irritated   
  
companion with a gentle caress on the arm. "Dinner is ready, if   
  
you're done with the festivities," she announced to the room. As   
  
Haruka tried to pick up a pillow nonchalantly, Michiru added, "I   
  
wouldn't even dream of doing that if I were you, 'Ruka. Don't   
  
start something you know you won't be able to finish."   
  
"What? I was just stretching," Haruka lied, even as she jerked   
  
her hand away from the pillow in question. "What's everyone   
  
waiting for?" she asked, darting into the dining room.   
  
As everyone collected themselves and headed in to dinner, Mako   
  
whispered playfully in Ami's ear, "If you think you're going to   
  
have me as whipped as Michiru has Haruka, you'd better think   
  
again!"   
  
Ami smiled devilishly, not even turning to face Makoto as she   
  
replied quietly, "If you think I don't already, you'd better   
  
think again. We water senshi have a lot more in common than   
  
being good swimmers, Mako-love."   
  
Makoto grinned happily as Ami took her hand and led her to the   
  
table.   
  
-------------  
  
Dinner proceeded more sedately, despite the barbs and jibes that   
  
characterize conversations among close friends. Though everyone   
  
had been keeping in touch more or less, each person spent some   
  
time bringing everyone up to date on their lives.   
  
Mamoru and Usagi tried to limit their parenthood stories,   
  
conscious of the fact that things that seem fascinating to new   
  
parents are often quite boring to non-parents. Thus, discussions   
  
of the consistency and frequency of Chibi-Usa's poops were left   
  
on the back burner.   
  
Haruka and Michiru described their latest trips. Haruka no   
  
longer raced full-time on the circuit, but still participated in   
  
various events when invited to do so by sponsors seeking to spice   
  
up the field. Similarly, Michiru's touring days were behind her   
  
as she limited herself to charity functions and filling in for   
  
old friends when necessary. Though they did not yet think it   
  
appropriate to discuss it, both knew that their days on Earth   
  
were increasingly numbered. Their duty called and soon they   
  
would depart. They wanted to enjoy as much of their home as they   
  
could before heading to the outer reaches.   
  
Setsuna entertained everyone with humorous stories about the   
  
undergraduate and graduate students in her physics seminars. For   
  
some reason, they all sought her out for advice, not only about   
  
their work, but also about their tumultuous personal lives. "You   
  
just radiate this aura of 'all-knowing seer'," Minako pointed   
  
out. "Maybe because she is an all-knowing seer," Haruka joked.   
  
Setsuna also filled in the gaps in Hotaru's accounting of her   
  
schoolwork and various activities, making sure the young girl got   
  
full credit from everyone for her exemplary grades and excellent   
  
performances in dance and soccer.   
  
Despite her international celebrity status, Minako had little to   
  
say. The fact that most of her activities were covered in the   
  
various newspapers around town made it somewhat redundant for her   
  
to describe her doings. She hoped to have her new CD ready to   
  
release in conjunction with a planned summer tour of Japan and   
  
Korea.   
  
Makoto was still searching for a suitable location to open her   
  
own cafe. Aside from keeping her and Ami's apartment clean and   
  
cooking their meals, she spent a great deal of time in a local   
  
greenhouse, playing with various orchid and rose hybrids.   
  
Despite the well-known fact that no one had ever bred a blue   
  
rose, she had sworn to keep trying. Ami dropped her eyes,   
  
embarrassed at the happy sighs from her friends, who all realized   
  
exactly why Makoto wanted to do such a thing, and for whom.   
  
Eventually, the conversation turned to Rei and Ami, though   
  
everyone had left them for last by unspoken consent. Their   
  
particular jobs hit very close to home, especially now that Ikuko   
  
had begun to grow increasingly frail. Rei tried to present a   
  
very upbeat picture of the work of her committee, emphasizing the   
  
large sums of money that had been donated and the unprecedented   
  
degree of international cooperation taking place. Unfortunately,   
  
Ami could not offer as upbeat an assessment of her own area of   
  
work.  
  
"Are the researchers making any progress at all?" Michiru asked   
  
her.   
  
Ami sighed, "No, not really. The effects are somewhat similar to   
  
advanced cases of radiation sickness, but none of the patients   
  
has been exposed to those levels of radiation. My mother has   
  
been coordinating a lot of the independent studies. She says   
  
that none of the tests done to date show anything conclusive as   
  
to the cause."   
  
"Radiation? I wonder..." Setsuna said. "Sometime ago, Artemis   
  
mentioned that they'd been getting some strange readings from the   
  
sun. Might there be a connection?"  
  
"I'm not aware of anything strange. There has been a slight rise   
  
in solar flare activity, but studies of the energy released by   
  
those flares have shown nothing potentially harmful," Ami   
  
informed them.   
  
Makoto chuckled grimly, "I guess we can't expect two cats to   
  
detect something that the world astronomical community can't."  
  
Suddenly, Ami's eyes went wide. "Wait. Mako-love, you may have   
  
just hit on something. Maybe they can detect something that we   
  
can't." Without further explanation, Ami transformed, to the   
  
amazement of her friends. As Sailor Mercury, she activated her   
  
VR goggles and pulled out her portable computer. Moving to the   
  
window, she looked up at the sky. No one spoke, not wanting to   
  
disturb whatever it was that she was doing. Finally, she   
  
muttered, "It's too faint. I need better equipment."  
  
"Ami-chan, what are you doing?" Rei prodded.   
  
Ami turned back to her friends, shifting wordlessly back into her   
  
normal form. "Well, when Setsuna mentioned Artemis and Luna, it   
  
occurred to me that any observations they would be making would   
  
be related to negative energy, like that used by our enemies.   
  
That kind of energy would not be detectable to modern instruments   
  
because it has a magical component."  
  
"Actually, some of the 'wilder' quantum physicists out there have   
  
described new kinds of energy and particles that one could   
  
interpret as having similar behaviors to what we call negative   
  
energy," Setsuna offered.   
  
Ami nodded, "Yes, but none of those are easily detected. We,   
  
however, have all sorts of ways to detect spikes of negative   
  
energy. Unfortunately, I didn't see anything unusual just now."   
  
Seeing her friends' excitement turning to dejection, Ami quickly   
  
added, "But, that might be because my instruments aren't designed   
  
to detect trace amounts, only large bursts. I'll need to do more   
  
research!"  
  
"Sounds expensive," Haruka grunted. "I know Rei's committee is   
  
rather well-funded, but I doubt they'd be willing to pay for   
  
research along these lines, and that kind of research isn't   
  
cheap. I remember seeing some of the class budgets for the   
  
advanced sciences at Mugen and they were rather pricey." She   
  
paused and looked over at Michiru. With a glance, they reached a   
  
decision.  
  
"Fortunately, both Haruka and I have been blessed by some   
  
generous patrons and have invested our money well," Michiru   
  
announced. "We'd be happy to contribute whatever you need, Ami-  
  
chan."  
  
"Me too!" Minako chipped in. "Heck, I just headlined a benefit   
  
concert for this illness, the least I could do is chip in my own   
  
funds."  
  
Ami bowed her head shyly. "You are all very generous, but it is   
  
just the beginnings of an idea. I don't even know enough yet to   
  
decide if it makes sense to continue. I'll have to consult with   
  
Luna and Artemis. Where are they anyway?"  
  
Michiru chuckled, "They're sleeping, as usual. I think they get   
  
bored watching us all eat, since they're stuck with cat food all   
  
the time. They asked me to wake them when we finished dinner."  
  
"Ami, how are you going to have time for all of this? You're   
  
already working sixty hour weeks with your mom," Makoto pointed   
  
out gently. "You can't push yourself so hard."   
  
"I'll be fine, Mako," Ami replied excitedly. "I'm going to go   
  
talk to them right now!" Excusing herself, she placed her napkin   
  
on her chair and hustled off to find the sleeping cats.   
  
After a few moments of silence, Minako tentatively asked, "Mako-  
  
chan, how long has Ami been able to transform without her wand?"  
  
"Well," Makoto replied, "she told me that when she saved those   
  
kids on the sailboat in San Francisco she transformed without   
  
it."  
  
"I've always been able to transform without a pen," Mamoru   
  
declared. Usagi kicked him under the table and everyone else   
  
ignored him.  
  
"Luna always said we'd be able to do that one day," Rei recalled.   
  
"I've never tried it, though." The others all nodded in   
  
agreement.   
  
Finally, Haruka rose from the table. "No time like the present,"   
  
she said. After focusing her energy briefly, she looked to the   
  
sky and shouted, "Uranus Planet Power Make-Up!" Suddenly, the   
  
air began to crackle and swirl and everyone could feel the   
  
familiar energies of transformation. As the bright light died   
  
down, everyone could see Sailor Uranus standing before them, a   
  
proud, happy grin on her face.   
  
Of course, everyone else had to try it. Within moments, all of   
  
the Sailor Senshi stood around Haruka and Michiru's dining room   
  
table, accompanied by Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
"What's wrong? Is there a threat?!" Sailor Mercury shouted as   
  
she dashed back into the dining room, Luna and Artemis hot on her   
  
heels. "I could sense all of you transforming from the next   
  
room!"  
  
After the embarrassed laughter died down, Makoto explained it all   
  
to her and everyone resumed their normal forms. "Come on, Ami,"   
  
Makoto urged, "at least finish your meal before you begin your   
  
research." As Ami sat down to eat, Makoto whispered, "You were   
  
the first of us to do that, love. I'm very proud of you." With   
  
a light kiss on Ami's ear, Mako returned to her own meal.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Ami-love, are you ever going to come to bed?" Makoto asked from   
  
a darkened doorway, idly scratching a patch of dry skin on her   
  
arm. Over the last few months, she'd reluctantly grown used to   
  
going to sleep by herself. Usually, Ami would stay with her in   
  
bed for a while, but then excuse herself to continue with her   
  
work. Some nights, Makoto slept right through till morning.   
  
Most nights, like this one, she tossed and turned and then   
  
retrieved Ami herself.   
  
"In a few minutes," Ami called over her shoulder. She sat at her   
  
workbench, hunched over beneath the stark light of a lone desk   
  
lamp. On the desk in front of her, her mini-computer sat with   
  
most of its inner workings exposed as Ami made minute adjustments   
  
with delicate instruments.   
  
Makoto sighed heavily. 'A few minutes' usually translated to an   
  
hour at least. Glancing at the wall clock, she noted that it was   
  
close to 3 am. She moved slowly into the room and knelt down at   
  
Ami's side, waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing.   
  
Eventually, Ami pushed back from the desk and met Makoto's   
  
patient gaze. "Darling," Makoto said, "it is almost three. I   
  
know that you're going to insist on getting to the lab right on   
  
time in the morning. If you don't come to bed now, you'll get   
  
less than four hours of sleep, and you yourself told me that   
  
missing that much sleep is bad for your health."   
  
Ami reached out and gently caressed Makoto's hair. "I know,   
  
love. You're good to remind me. I lose track of time when I get   
  
caught up in what I'm doing. Just let me make this final   
  
adjustment. Then, I promise I'll come right to bed."  
  
"Fine," Makoto grunted, rising to her feet. "I'm going to stay   
  
here and watch though, to make sure you don't 'lose track of   
  
time' again."   
  
With a happy giggle, Ami leaned forward to kiss Makoto's hand   
  
where it rested at her hip. "I promise!" With that, she put on   
  
her jeweler's glass and went back to work on the computer. True   
  
to her word, in only a few moments, she began to reassemble the   
  
casing. "There," she announced, "we'll give this a try in the   
  
morning when the sun comes up."   
  
"Which should be any minute now," Makoto noted wryly. With a big   
  
yawn, she took Ami by the hand led her to bed.   
  
--  
  
"Wake up, Mako! Wake up!"  
  
It took Makoto a moment to get her bearings. She was in bed, it   
  
was apparently morning, and Ami was shaking her shoulders quite   
  
vigorously. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up quickly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong... well, something is wrong, but now I know   
  
what!" Ami shouted. "Come on, let me show you!" With that, she   
  
darted out of their bedroom.   
  
Sliding slowly out of bed, Makoto paused to pull on her old green   
  
terrycloth bathrobe before following Ami out into the living   
  
room. Though it was a bit frayed around the edges, Makoto had   
  
had the robe since she was a teenager and couldn't imagine   
  
parting with it, despite the occasional jibe from her lover. In   
  
the other room, there was no sign of Ami. Mako looked about in   
  
hazy confusion, wiping the sleep from her eyes, until she noticed   
  
the sliding glass door partly open. Pulling the robe more   
  
tightly around herself, she stepped out onto the balcony. There   
  
Ami stood, staring almost directly into the sun through her   
  
Sailor Mercury goggles, tapping furiously at her mini-computer.   
  
"Look at this!" Ami insisted, sliding the goggles off of her head   
  
and proffering them to Makoto.   
  
Makoto slid them on. Ami had let her try the goggles a few times   
  
in the past, so she expected to see the usual tactical readouts   
  
and thermal scans. Instead, she saw a faint black light   
  
glistening throughout the display. Upon Ami's suggestion to   
  
look up, she turned her attention to the sky. The darkness   
  
seemed to grow stronger as she did so, coalescing into an almost   
  
solid orb. Taking the goggles off, she quickly had to shield her   
  
eyes, as she was staring straight into the sun.   
  
"What does it mean, Ami?" Makoto asked with a shiver. It was   
  
cold on the deck, but the shiver arose from a rising sense of   
  
foreboding.   
  
"It's just as I've suspected. Come inside and I'll explain it.   
  
We have to gather everyone together!" Ami declared.  
  
---------  
  
"And that's my theory," Ami concluded, looking around the room.   
  
It had taken only a few phone calls and less than an hour to   
  
gather all of her friends. Everyone sensed that Ami had   
  
something particularly important to report and made quick   
  
arrangements to free up the morning.  
  
"It actually explains quite a bit and meshes well with what I   
  
recall from the Silver Millennium," Artemis noted.   
  
"Let me make sure I understand," Rei said carefully. "You are   
  
saying that the sun generates both positive energy, like the kind   
  
that powers our abilities and the Millennium Crystal, and also  
  
negative energy like our enemies use."  
  
"Yes, it always generates both, but not in equal amounts. I   
  
believe that there is a cycle, with positive energy waxing and   
  
waning alongside the negative. Periods such as the Silver   
  
Millennium occurred while the positive energy was dominant. That   
  
might explain why there was so much more magic in use and how the   
  
moon and other planets were habitable," Ami explained. "At other   
  
times, though, the negative energy becomes prevalent. I would   
  
guess that it was at such times that the foes of the Silver   
  
Millennium were at their peak. I also think it could explain the   
  
mass extinctions that have occurred deep in the past."  
  
"And we're moving into such a time now?" Minako asked.  
  
"My readings show massive amounts of negative energy being put   
  
out by the sun. We did not detect it before because our   
  
instruments are designed to register dangerous spikes of energy   
  
such as those used by our enemies. This is a more constant   
  
barrage at a lower level," Ami responded.  
  
"A lower, but still dangerous level, you mean," Michiru   
  
clarified.  
  
"Yes. I believe that the degeneration that we call 'hypercancer'   
  
is really an overdose of negative energy. I'm afraid that, in   
  
time, it will affect almost everyone on the planet."  
  
"Why 'almost everyone'?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I did some tests on myself," Ami continued, ignoring the   
  
concerned glare from Makoto. "I am not affected at all."  
  
"We are beings of positive energy. That is what the Moon Kingdom   
  
is all about," Usagi noted. "Just as we can resist the powers of   
  
our foes, we can resist this. But, what about everyone else,   
  
Ami-chan? There must be something we can do!"  
  
"I think there is," Ami offered. "We know that there must be a   
  
solution, since we all have seen Crystal Tokyo. That is what led   
  
me to this conclusion. You all remember that Wiseman was trying   
  
to plant crystals of negative energy throughout the past to help   
  
his cause. Well, just as there are crystals of negative energy,   
  
I believe that there are also crystals of positive energy in the   
  
universe. The greatest, purest of these is most likely sitting   
  
in Usagi's brooch right now. There should be others, however."  
  
"How will crystals help?" Mina inquired.  
  
"I believe that if we can gather enough positive energy crystals,   
  
we can construct a matrix throughout the planet that would   
  
collect and store positive energy from the sun. During the times   
  
when the positive energy was peaking, it would gather that   
  
energy. Those stores could then be drawn upon on the downside   
  
of the cycle. Such a construct should eliminate the threat of   
  
the cycle all together."   
  
Haruka rose to her feet. "Well, tell us how to find them. We   
  
can leave immediately."  
  
"It's not that easy," Ami went on. "I don't believe there are any   
  
left on Earth itself. We'll have to search for them in the other   
  
parts of the solar system and very likely other parts of the   
  
galaxy."  
  
"But that could take years, decades! Even using the powers we   
  
observed the Starlights using, it is no easy thing to jaunt off   
  
to the nearest star!" Haruka complained.  
  
"What about the people here now? Can they last long enough?"   
  
Makoto wondered quietly.   
  
Ami shook her head sadly. This was the one issue she had not   
  
been able to wrap her mind around. The room grew quiet.  
  
"We can freeze them," Usagi whispered.   
  
"What did you say?" Ami asked, startled out her melancholy   
  
silence.  
  
Raising her voice, Usagi repeated, "We can freeze them. We've   
  
seen it done. When Wiseman attacked, Neo-Queen Serenity placed   
  
herself in stasis, supported by all of you. That protected her   
  
while we fought with Wiseman." She raised her eyes and met the   
  
gaze of each of her friends calmly. "I'm not sure exactly how,   
  
but I know I can do this."  
  
"But, Usagi, Neo-Queen Serenity enclosed a palace, not an entire   
  
world," Rei pointed out gently.   
  
Usagi leaned forward to pat Rei on the knee. "She didn't have   
  
the Silver Millennium Crystal and she didn't have time to   
  
prepare. We do. It will work. Trust me. Please."  
  
Rei nodded gravely, as did all the others.   
  
The calm confidence Usagi projected faltered for a moment as she   
  
turned back to Ami. "Is there anything we can do to heal my...to   
  
heal everyone that is afflicted?"  
  
Once again, Ami shook her head ruefully. "I don't believe so.   
  
You have cured others before, but there is a difference between   
  
those who were assaulted suddenly by the magics of our enemies   
  
and those who have been inundated for weeks, months, or years.   
  
It may be possible, as we construct the crystal matrix, that   
  
those people who have resisted the disease until now will be   
  
cleansed of any trace amounts of negative energy. Those who are   
  
already sick, though..." Ami's voice trailed off.   
  
Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment,   
  
she set her shoulders, opened her eyes, and announced, "I think   
  
we had all better make peace with our lives. I'm going to need   
  
all of..."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Makoto glanced at the caller ID.   
  
"It's from your house, Usagi-chan. Maybe it's your husband."   
  
Mamoru had remained behind to watch the baby, as Ikuko had grown   
  
much too ill to tend the little one on her own. Wordlessly,   
  
Usagi took the receiver. "Mamo-chan," she said quietly. Her   
  
friends watched in silence as she listened to her husband. The   
  
blood drained from her face and her eyes grew moist. "I'll be   
  
home right away," she said eventually. "I love you, too, Mamo-  
  
chan." Hanging up the phone, she turned to the room.   
  
"Ikuko-mama did not wake up this morning," she said in a steely   
  
voice. Everyone gasped. Some sobbed or began to cry openly.   
  
Usagi stood grimly, tears welling her eyes. "You all, and Mamo-  
  
chan and Usagi, are my family now. We have a job to do so that   
  
not one person more than we can avoid need suffer similar   
  
losses." She smiled wanly at her friends. "I will need you all   
  
to do this, just as I've always needed all of you to win any   
  
battle. I will need all of your power, for we have a very large   
  
area to cover. I know I can count on you."  
  
"Oh Usagi," Rei whispered weakly through her tears. Ikuko had   
  
been the closest thing she had had to a mother.   
  
Usagi laid a hand gently on Rei's shoulder, shaking her head   
  
lightly. "There is only one Usagi now," she said, her tears   
  
flowing freely.   
  
Rei nodded, understanding immediately. The world would never   
  
again be the same from this day forward. Taking Minako's hand in   
  
her own, she slid from the sofa to the floor, onto one knee.   
  
Ami, Makoto, then Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all   
  
followed suit. Luna and Artemis dropped their heads respectfully   
  
as well. "Queen Serenity," they all whispered in unison. 


	16. Correspondence

Chapter 16: "Correspondence"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
[Summer 2005]  
  
Dust swirled in the air, settling uncomfortably into the sweat on   
  
Serenity's neck as she pushed the cardboard box across the attic   
  
floor. Wiping her brow with a rag, she carefully climbed back   
  
down the ladder and returned to her parents' bedroom. From   
  
downstairs she could hear Chibi-Usa squealing with laughter,   
  
undoubtedly at some new antic of her doting father's. They were   
  
taking turns watching the baby and packing boxes. Serenity had   
  
no idea what the future might hold for this particular place.   
  
Would it be a museum? A tourist attraction? Would it exist at   
  
all? So many questions, so much to do.   
  
With the closet finally finished, Serenity turned her attention   
  
to her mother's dresser. She had purposely left this to last,   
  
since it was where her mother kept her most valuable possessions.   
  
Serenity collected the various pieces of jewelry from the top and   
  
placed them a small box. These would not go into the attic with   
  
the old clothes, of course. Trying not to let the memories   
  
overwhelm her, she proceeded to the first drawer. Upon opening   
  
it, however, she found something unexpected. Laying purposely   
  
upon what looked to be a pile of photos was a crisp white   
  
envelope. It was labeled simply "Usagi." Serenity picked it   
  
up and opened it delicately as she sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
---  
  
Beloved daughter,  
  
When you read this, I know it will be a very sad time for you. I   
  
will have gone on to join your father, your brother, my mother,   
  
my father, and the rest of our ancestors. Please know that I am   
  
somewhere safe and happy and please do not worry about me.   
  
I am writing you this letter to share some things with you that   
  
we never discussed openly. Sometimes, it is hard to put the most   
  
important things in one's life into words.   
  
I want you to know how very proud of you I am. Your father and I   
  
were very blessed to have such a kind, considerate, loving   
  
daughter. Watching you and your brother grow up was the greatest   
  
joy of my life and I cannot express how happy it made me to see   
  
you grow into the wonderful woman, wife, and mother that you are.   
  
I am also very proud of you for your other accomplishments.   
  
Though I do not know all of the details, I am sure that you have   
  
gone through a lot of terrible things. So often I thought that   
  
perhaps I should let you know that we knew, but your father   
  
believed, and I agreed, that the most important thing we could do   
  
for you was to provide you with a normal, loving home, a refuge   
  
where you could escape that other part of your life.   
  
From the moment you were born, we knew there was something   
  
special about you. You shone with an inner light and were marked   
  
by a greater destiny. I won't describe the dreams, we didn't   
  
understand most of them anyway, but we always knew that there was   
  
someone else out there keeping an eye on you, a guardian angel   
  
perhaps. When Sailor Moon appeared, we knew that your destiny   
  
had arrived. While I don't know exactly what you've   
  
accomplished, I sense that you've saved many lives and that your   
  
love and compassion has helped the entire world. I am glad that   
  
we could play a part in your destiny and hope that we have given   
  
you the tools you will need to continue to succeed.   
  
As I write this, I can sense that things are changing in our   
  
world. I know that you will be at the center of those changes.   
  
I hope you will always remember where you came from and the   
  
values that your father and I tried to instill in you. I have no   
  
reason to believe that you won't. I know you will always make me   
  
proud.   
  
I love you and will always be watching over you,  
  
Ikuko-mama  
  
----  
  
Serenity laid back on the bed, not bothering to wipe away the   
  
tears that had been falling continuously since she began to read.   
  
"I miss you, mama," she whispered. "I'll do my best to keep   
  
making you proud. I promise."  
  
-----------------------  
  
To: ejyoung@stanford.edu  
  
From: mizami@yahoo.com  
  
Subject: Visit!  
  
---  
  
Hey Elizabeth!   
  
How are you doing? I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while,   
  
but things here have been very busy. I've been working overtime   
  
on the hypercancer project. Yes, things have also been busy   
  
with you know who. Before you ask, everything is going great.   
  
We've been ring shopping for the last week, in whatever free time   
  
we have. I think we've found the perfect matching set at last.   
  
I'm so very happy.   
  
The main reason I'm writing is to let you know that I'll be   
  
coming to San Francisco to visit in a couple weeks. When I get   
  
my itinerary I will forward it to you. I would love to see you   
  
and all the old gang if you guys are available. It will just be   
  
me. Makoto is going to see some friends in Paris the same week.   
  
How are things with you and Shana? I hope you are both still in   
  
good health. Let me know what is going with you guys and   
  
everyone else and give my best to all.   
  
Looking forward to seeing you soon,  
  
Ami  
  
----  
  
Ami clicked the Send button and sat back at her desk. She could   
  
hear Makoto's light snoring from the other room and it brought a   
  
wan smile to her face. Though their plans had come into focus   
  
over the last week, there was still a lot left up in the air,   
  
still preparations that needed to be made and decisions as well.   
  
It could all wait a few more hours, though. Ami padded softly   
  
back into the bedroom, kicked off her slippers, and slid under   
  
the covers. Makoto stirred and rolled towards her as Ami pressed   
  
lightly against her side.   
  
"Morning, love," Makoto mumbled, sleep still dazing her eyes.   
  
Ami reached out and tenderly brushed the long, auburn stands from   
  
Makoto's forehead. "Good morning, my beloved," she whispered   
  
sweetly. She snuggled up closer, resting her head on Makoto's   
  
chest, giving her lover time to wake up. As Makoto shifted her   
  
arms to wrap Ami in a tight embrace and as her hands began to   
  
stroke Ami's skin gently, Ami closed her eyes and shuddered   
  
happily. The future could wait just a little while longer.  
  
-----------  
  
Minako rolled over in her king-sized bed and reached out. When   
  
her fingers found nothing but hotel sheets, she opened her eyes   
  
with a start. Sleep vanished in a rush of adrenaline until she   
  
recalled where she was and why. With a plaintive sigh, she sat   
  
up and got out of bed. The first rays of dawn crept through a   
  
part in the heavy curtains casting the room in a dim orange haze.   
  
Mina moved to the dresser and pulled out some sweats, putting   
  
them on quickly and beginning to stretch her muscles. Again she   
  
glanced longingly at the empty bed behind her. Her workout could   
  
wait, just a little while.   
  
On the lamp stand by the window there was a small tape recorder.   
  
Normally, Mina used it to record snippets of songs as they   
  
occurred to her. You never knew when inspiration would strike   
  
after all. Lately, though, she'd found a better use for it,   
  
especially since she hated typing and writing. Pulling the   
  
curtains open, she let the morning sun shine in as she sat in the   
  
easy chair and clicked the Record button.  
  
"Hey Rei, it's me again. It's morning now. I was just going to   
  
send this as it was, but then you popped into my head all over   
  
again and I just had to talk to you.   
  
"I don't like waking up alone. I don't like reaching out for you   
  
and finding nothing. I know that there have been lots of times   
  
we've been apart, but somehow it's worse here. Sydney will   
  
always remind me of you. If I close my eyes, I can see you   
  
standing here, stomping your foot and demanding that we get out   
  
of the suite for just one night. You're so cute when you get all   
  
intense and focused on something. I thought about having dinner   
  
at our restaurant, but I realized that I never want to set foot   
  
in there without you.   
  
"[sigh] Oh Rei, I know that what we're doing is right, but I'm   
  
still so scared. I trust Ami and Serenity; I'm sure the plan   
  
will work, but when I'm all by myself these little fears and   
  
doubts start to creep in. I wish you were here to tell me I'm   
  
being stupid in that annoyed tone of yours and then to give me a   
  
big hug and let me know that everything will be all right.   
  
"I had a dream that we went ahead with our initial plan and told   
  
everyone what we were going to do. We gave a big press   
  
conference, revealed our true identities, and told the world that   
  
we were going to freeze them for a thousand years. Things   
  
shifted around like dreams do but then we were all running down a   
  
street in Tokyo somewhere and everyone was chasing us with   
  
pitchforks and torches. Some people tried to defend us, but they   
  
were surrounded and there was a lot of fighting and bloodshed.   
  
We tried to explain and make it stop, but they threw stones at us   
  
and put us in jail and then everyone died. It wasn't a good   
  
dream, but I think it's a sign. Ami might not agree, but I know   
  
you will. We're doing the right thing. They wouldn't   
  
understand. They would just panic. Hopefully, by the time this   
  
is all over and when all the negative energy has been sucked out   
  
of everyone, they will all forgive us.   
  
"Sorry to be so melancholy, darling, but I miss you so much.   
  
Hopefully, I'll find the right place today. Ami's little device   
  
seems to be working, so I'm sure I'll be able to pinpoint the   
  
perfect location soon. I'll overnight this so you can listen to   
  
it tomorrow. [laughs] I'll probably talk to you before then, but   
  
I'll send it anyway. I love you, Rei. I guess I'll see you on   
  
the other side. Please take care."  
  
Mina clicked a button and the tape stopped. Talking to Rei, even   
  
if only through a tape, made her feel better. A quick workout, a   
  
shower and breakfast, and then back to work; it would be a busy   
  
day. Sydney was a very big city but somewhere here was the place   
  
where she would need to be when the time came. Mina had a vague   
  
suspicion that that place just might be in a nearby park, in a   
  
secluded corner where her entire life had changed. She'd leave   
  
that area till last to check, however. She really didn't want to   
  
go back there by herself.   
  
-----------  
  
Makoto looked down at the reading on her sensor. The indicators   
  
had gotten stronger and stronger until she had reached this   
  
point, but they still were not at maximum strength. If she moved   
  
in any direction, however, they got weaker again. Maybe it had   
  
gotten broken in her carry-on bag, she considered. With a heavy   
  
sigh, she dropped her hand to her thigh and looked up at the sky.   
  
Overhead, the Eiffel Tower soared majestically into the air. Ami   
  
had said that the positive energy convergence points would likely   
  
be in important locations. Makoto had not understood all the   
  
talk of ley lines and energy patterns, though Ami had explained   
  
to her more than once. 'It's always tough to focus when Ami   
  
lectures because she's so damn cute when she does,' Makoto   
  
admitted ruefully.   
  
As a warm breeze blew through her hair, Makoto gave thanks that   
  
she'd been tasked to come here. Of course, she was the only   
  
senshi really familiar with this area, but at least she hadn't   
  
drawn Australia like Mina or South America like Haruka. It would   
  
be winter down there and much less pleasant to hike around. Rei   
  
wouldn't be too cold in Kenya, of course, but Makoto wouldn't   
  
have traded Paris for anything. 'Except maybe San Francisco,'   
  
she realized. But, if she had gone there then Ami would have had   
  
to go someplace else, so it wouldn't have mattered. There were   
  
only so many senshi, after all, and this was a pretty big ritual   
  
they were getting ready to perform. Teleporting was easy and   
  
protecting a building or even a city was much more manageable   
  
than protecting the entire planet!  
  
Of course, if Makoto couldn't find the precise convergence point,   
  
it might all go for naught. Shaking her head and refocusing on   
  
the task at hand, she lifted the detector to examine the readings   
  
once again. As she did so, she noticed a very slight fluctuation   
  
in the readings. She lowered her hand and lifted it again. Once   
  
more, the readings changed slightly. Carefully, she lifted the   
  
device over her head, shading her eyes from the sun with her free   
  
hand. Yes, there it was. The readings were just a little   
  
stronger now. With a triumphant smile, she checked her pockets   
  
for loose change, hoping that they hadn't raised the fare to ride   
  
to the top of the Tower. She'd found it!  
  
--------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You know that when I say "Dear Diary", I really mean "Dear Chibi-  
  
Usa", don't you? Everything I put in here is meant for you to   
  
read, when the time is right. Every day that goes by that time   
  
comes just a little bit closer. On those dark nights when I wake   
  
up in a cold sweat with the dreams or memories of the things I   
  
have done in the past, I remember that somewhere further down the   
  
time stream, you wait for me and that gives me the strength to go   
  
on.   
  
You know, I've never had many friends. I guess the reason is   
  
obvious. None of my memories of my past incarnations include any   
  
of time spent with friends, just hanging out and laughing   
  
together. Even now, though I know lots of people in my classes   
  
and activities, the only friend I have is you, and you're just a   
  
little baby. Oh, but you're so cute! [smiley face]  
  
I guess that the other senshi are my friends, but you know how   
  
adults are. At least, I guess you do. I've met your parents,   
  
but I'm betting it's different in the future than now when you're   
  
just a baby. Don't get me wrong, I love Haruka-papa, Michiru-  
  
mama, and Setsuna-mama, but they're still my parents. I wish   
  
they'd just leave me alone me sometimes. They treat me like I'm   
  
still a baby. Clean this, wash that, put that away... I swear   
  
sometimes I feel like a maid or something. Like, we're getting   
  
ready to freeze the world... who cares if my bed is made! Well,   
  
whatever. I love them and all, but I certainly won't mind   
  
growing up and moving out on my own.   
  
So, I guess the time is coming when you'll go to sleep for a long   
  
time, just like I did. I don't think your mom and dad have   
  
figured out yet whether or not to include you in the freeze.   
  
Setsuna-mama said something about slowed aging, delayed   
  
development, resistance to the negative energies... blah blah   
  
blah. I'm going to be out in space anyway for a long time, and   
  
I'm not allowed to play with you or watch you grow up or anything   
  
in any case.  
  
I guess that's not such a bad thing. I have to keep trying to   
  
remember you as my best, dearest friend, not as the little crying   
  
baby who yakked all over me last month. [smiley face] I think   
  
it would be weird if I watched you grow up too closely. I don't   
  
want to be an aunt or an older sister to you, Usako. That's not   
  
how I think about you. I hope that by the time you read this,   
  
we'll have sorted all that out. I hope that the brief time we   
  
spent together affected you the way it did me and that you think   
  
of me the same way I think of you.   
  
Well, I'd better sign off for today. Setsuna-mama will be here   
  
soon to gather me up. I'm looking forward to going out into   
  
space. That's where she and I have to be for the big event.   
  
Paris would have been nice, or America, but it's better than   
  
where Michiru-mama got stuck. Who'd want to visit Novosibirsk   
  
anyway! Bye for now! 'Taru.  
  
-------------------  
  
Serenity and Mamoru stood in the radio tower looking out over the   
  
city that had been their home all their lives. Closing her eyes,   
  
Serenity could still recall the sight of Minako dressed up with   
  
odangos, claiming to be Sailor Moon during the fight with Kaori.   
  
She chuckled at the memory.  
  
Mamoru looked over at her with a fond smile. "Something amusing,   
  
love?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Just remembering something," she replied. "I guess it's time.   
  
I wonder what it will be like afterwards."  
  
"It will be a better place," Mamoru assured her. He paused to   
  
take in the scenery, his hand finding and clasping hers. "I hope   
  
we're ready. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a king."  
  
"You will do fine, Mamo-chan, and so will I," Serenity said with   
  
a serious but fond tone. "It is our destiny, after all."   
  
"Destiny or not, Usako, you know that I would have loved you just   
  
the same. Fate may have pushed us together, but that's not what   
  
made me love you."  
  
Serenity felt a tear welling up in her eye as she turned to face   
  
her husband, her best friend, her soulmate. "I love you, Mamo-  
  
chan."  
  
"I love you, Usako. Shall we?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Serenity turned back to face the city. Raising her left wrist,   
  
she touched a button on her communicator, glad that Ami had found   
  
a way to power it up enough to reach across the entire planet.   
  
"Sailor Senshi, this is Serenity. The time has come. On my   
  
mark, Sailor Senshi transform." Taking a deep breath, Serenity   
  
let her consciousness drift inside herself and then projected it   
  
outwards. Eyes closed, she could feel the lines of energy   
  
radiating out across the sky and through the floor at her feet,   
  
all centering on the silver crystal that lay on her chest. It   
  
was like a vast spider web of glittering moonlight and as she   
  
delicately touched it, the reverberations spread throughout the   
  
entire system. "Senshi.... transform."  
  
Even as she gave the command, she willed herself to transform.   
  
The energy swirled about her, filtering into the web. Beside   
  
her, she could sense Mamoru's change. Slowly, she became aware   
  
of similar sensations throughout the network of lines laid out   
  
before her. They flickered in her mind, brief flashes of   
  
familiar colors. Suddenly, she sensed something else familiar   
  
through the web. Not transformations, per se, but friendly vibes   
  
being transmitted to her in black and white. 'Luna and Artemis',   
  
she thought. Though they were not senshi, they still gave their   
  
all to the cause.   
  
Lifting her wings into the sunlight, feeling the breeze ruffle   
  
her feathers, Eternal Sailor Moon raised the Silver Millennium   
  
Crystal from her chest into the air. "Now, my beloved friends,   
  
give me your energy!"   
  
The words came to her through the communicator, but they were not   
  
necessary. Sailor Moon could feel them in her heart.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
From all corners of the globe, the energy came, flowing through   
  
the sparkling lines of power and coalescing in the Silver   
  
Millennium Crystal. Bystanders on the street below the radio   
  
tower shaded their eyes from the bright, shining silver light   
  
above, a light so pure it made the sun seem dark in comparison.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped, overwhelmed by the power swirling around and   
  
through her. It was too much, there was no way she could handle   
  
this much power. Just as she knew she was going to explode, to   
  
collapse from the weight, she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her proudly, his features shifting from   
  
that of her black-clad protector to the purple armored king who   
  
would rule by her side. "You can do it, Sailor Moon," he urged   
  
her, even as his calming influence helped settle the energy and   
  
moderate the pressure.   
  
"Pluto, Saturn... now!" Serenity yelled through clenched teeth.   
  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
  
"Saturn Star Power!"  
  
Suddenly, a new branch of energy shot down into the web from   
  
above. Two points of light gleamed in the orbit above and added   
  
their strength to the matrix being formed. The strands of the   
  
web began to swell and pulsate. All was ready. Everywhere   
  
across the world, people stopped, sensing the great energy   
  
gathering all about them. For a single moment, time itself   
  
seemed to come to a halt, waiting.  
  
"Moon Crystal World Healing Make-Up!"  
  
The words came to Serenity even as she opened her mouth. She'd   
  
wondered before what they might be, but as she expected, they'd   
  
come to her when necessary. All of the energy flowing through   
  
the Silver Millennium Crystal began to shift and change in form.   
  
Small branches sprung from every stand of the web, creating new   
  
webs, new matrices of power spreading out to fill in all of the   
  
gaps. Slowly, the positive energy began to coalesce and   
  
solidify into a pure, clear, crystal that coated everything.   
  
Though it seemed like hours, the process only took minutes. The   
  
senshi from their various positions aided in directing the flow   
  
of energy, sensing the world being frozen all around them as they   
  
willed all of their strength and power to Sailor Moon. While   
  
the cleansing shell was placed around the world, all of the   
  
senshi became as one: one mind, one will, one purpose, guided by   
  
the love and devotion of Eternal Sailor Moon, until finally, it   
  
was over.  
  
Endymion caught Serenity as she fell backwards, overwhelmed by   
  
what she had accomplished. The city surrounding them glistened   
  
like the dew on the morning grass. Nothing moved. He checked   
  
quickly to verify that she was all right and then leaned over to   
  
speak into her communicator.   
  
"It is done. Please return to Tokyo." 


	17. The Beginning

[Author's Note: Well, it's finally done. This story seemed to   
  
take on a life of it's own about a third of the way through. I   
  
hope you all enjoy the end as much as you seem to have enjoyed   
  
the rest.]  
  
Chapter 17: "The Beginning"  
  
------------------------  
  
[Summer 2005]  
  
"It is done. Please return to Tokyo."  
  
Still bound by the energies that they had all shared, each of the   
  
Sailor Senshi invoked their Sailor Teleport power, appearing in a   
  
circle surrounding their fallen queen as she lay in the arms of   
  
King Endymion. Rei was the first to move forward, kneeling by   
  
Serenity's side.   
  
"Will she be all right, Mamo-kun?" she asked quickly. Even as   
  
she did, though, she could sense something wrong. Looking up,   
  
Rei noted the purple armor, the flowing cape, and, most   
  
importantly, the expression in his eyes. This was Tuxedo Mask no   
  
longer. "I'm sorry, your Majesty."   
  
Endymion smiled, "It's ok, Sailor Mars. I am still who I was,   
  
but, more now I think." His gaze rose into the sky and lost   
  
focus. "I can sense them now," he whispered. "We both can. All   
  
of them. So much pain and sorrow in the world." Tears swelled   
  
in his eyes for a moment, but then he lowered his head to look   
  
upon Rei directly. "She will be all right; she just needs to   
  
rest," he told her. Rei rose silently and moved to stand beside   
  
Mina, their hands coming together unconsciously.   
  
As they all waited, still drained from the experience, Ami   
  
activated her goggles and scanned the King, Queen, and then the   
  
horizon. "It worked, as near as I can tell," she finally said.   
  
"The negative energy from the sun is being reflected back into   
  
space."   
  
Suddenly, Serenity stirred. "That's not all, Mercury," she   
  
murmured. Endymion helped her to her feet, letting her rest her   
  
weight on his arm. "I can feel it, the negative energy. It is   
  
in everyone, everywhere." She paused and closed her eyes,   
  
concentrating. "I can... I can move it."   
  
The senshi exchanged puzzled glances. Ami refocused her   
  
attention on the pair before her even as Serenity turned to face   
  
Endymion. He locked his arms behind her waist and she leaned   
  
back to gaze directly into his eyes.   
  
"We can make them better, my love," Serenity told him.   
  
Now Endymion focused himself, just as Serenity had. Makoto   
  
gasped as a light glow began to emanate from the two of them.   
  
"The negative energy," Ami announced, looking up sharply, "it is   
  
flowing through them and up into the sky...." The impact of this   
  
hit her all at once. Ami moved backwards into the arms of Makoto   
  
and let her love hold her tight.   
  
-----------  
  
It had been a very strange day. Oh, it had started out normal   
  
enough. Elizabeth had snuck out of bed, careful not to disturb   
  
her sleeping partner. A half hour later, she'd been in her   
  
office with a stack of papers that needed grading. She'd wanted   
  
to get her work done early so she'd have more time to visit with   
  
Ami, who'd just arrived in town earlier that week.   
  
Her work had been disturbed by a bright light shining outside.   
  
It was as silver and cool as moonlight, but it made her feel   
  
warm, as though she were lying out on the beach on a sunny day.   
  
Even as she got ready to move to the window to see what was going   
  
on, however, she'd begun to feel lethargic. Time slowed down and   
  
she couldn't seem to move.   
  
Normally, Elizabeth would have been quite disturbed by such a   
  
feeling, but something in the back of her mind told her that   
  
there was nothing to be afraid of, that everything would be ok.   
  
A memory sprung to the surface of her mind of when she had been a   
  
child and her mother would tuck her tight and snug into her   
  
blankets at night. She felt safe, secure, and loved.  
  
As she fell into a deep sleep, content and protected, a vision   
  
flashed inside her head. It would become quite familiar over the   
  
long years to come. Atop a mountain or a spire, a beautiful   
  
blonde woman in flowing white robes, with the wings of an angel,   
  
smiled at her. Beside this woman stood a knight in shining   
  
armor. In the very core of her being, Elizabeth knew that the   
  
Queen and her Knight would protect her and would make everything   
  
right with the world again.  
  
----------------  
  
"You know, for the first time in my life, I'm not hungry at all,"   
  
Serenity observed.   
  
The Senshi had left the tower and returned to Haruka, Michiru,   
  
and Setsuna's house. That in itself would not have been unusual.   
  
The means by which they got there, however, were a bit atypical.   
  
They had flown.  
  
"Ami, what is going on?" Haruka demanded when they settled into   
  
the living room. "I thought we were just going to freeze the   
  
world. You didn't say anything about these other changes." She   
  
paused and gazed up into the sky. "I flew. Like the wind," she   
  
murmured, eyes full of wonder. Michiru drew her into a tender   
  
embrace.   
  
Ignoring the question for a moment, Ami continued to punch keys   
  
on her computer, occasionally leaning down to consult with Luna   
  
and Artemis in a fervent whisper. Eventually, she took a deep   
  
breath and addressed her friends.  
  
"A lot of things have happened, in addition to what we had   
  
planned," Ami began. "Though my theory was obviously sound, with   
  
so much energy being channeled, there were some unanticipated   
  
consequences." Ami paid no attention to Rei and Mina rolling   
  
their eyes.   
  
"Though we've completed the ritual, in a very real sense, we are   
  
all still bound together and to the world and everyone in it,"   
  
Ami continued. "As I said before, there is both positive and   
  
negative energy everywhere. I think that we are now all tied   
  
into the network of positive energy that runs throughout the   
  
entire planet. This is why you aren't hungry, your Majesty. The   
  
positive energy will sustain our bodies completely.   
  
"I believe that we have also completely unlocked all of our   
  
powers as Sailor Senshi. We can fly. I also am quite certain we   
  
can travel from world to world and survive in outer space. That   
  
is a good thing, since we now need to begin the next part of our   
  
mission."   
  
"What's up next, Ami?" Makoto asked. There had been some vague   
  
discussion of what was to come after the ritual, but everyone's   
  
attention had been geared toward the act itself.   
  
"Well, what we have done is to set up a barrier that will prevent   
  
negative energy from reaching our world from the sun. This will   
  
keep the world safe until the negative energy cycle is over. We   
  
now need to construct the crystal matrix that will enable us to   
  
store positive energy and prevent such a crisis from ever   
  
occurring again." Ami turned to Serenity once again.   
  
"In addition to the negative energy from the sun, however, there   
  
are also great stores of it on Earth already. The cycle has been   
  
on the swing toward the negative for hundreds of years. While   
  
I'm not certain, I think it's likely that people need moderate   
  
amounts of all kinds of energy to survive, but over the last few   
  
centuries, everyone has been inundated with far too much.   
  
Hypercancer was just the most extreme example of that trend.   
  
Based on what their Majesties have said, though, I believe that   
  
they can use their special powers and the Millennium Crystal to   
  
siphon that excess away from people."  
  
Serenity and Endymion nodded. "We can, but it will take a very   
  
long time," the Queen stated.   
  
"Fortunately, we have a long time," Minako pointed out. "Looks   
  
like you two will have your hands full while the rest of us   
  
gather these crystals."  
  
Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru shared a look and moved to stand   
  
together. They were joined almost immediately by Hotaru. "That   
  
job will have to go to the four of you," Setsuna declared,   
  
gesturing toward Ami, Mina, Makoto, and Rei. "With the world   
  
frozen and the King and Queen busy healing everyone, someone will   
  
need to guard the solar system to make sure no one takes   
  
advantage of the situation. The four of us have known for some   
  
time that we needed to return to our traditional posts. Now that   
  
the ritual is complete, it is time."   
  
Queen Serenity bowed her head. "I will miss you all so very   
  
much, but you're right. It is time for all of us to assume our   
  
duties. She glanced toward the bedroom down the hall where   
  
Chibi-Usa now lay in the same deep sleep that held the world. "I   
  
will make a better world for my daughter to grow up in."  
  
Setsuna moved to Serenity's side and laid a hand gently on her   
  
shoulder. "She will be fine, your Majesty."  
  
"But she's not a normal person," Serenity replied. "She's a being   
  
of pure energy as we are."  
  
"I have done a great deal of analysis, your Majesty," Ami said,   
  
moving over to join them. "She will indeed be fine. When she   
  
awakens, the positive energy will linger in her body. She will   
  
not age properly right away, but eventually she will. We all   
  
knew that about her, now we just know why. She'll have a long   
  
and loving childhood with you both."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to prevent the events that will   
  
come, the Negamoon attacks?" Endymion asked.  
  
"No, nor should we try," Setsuna warned. "All things happen for   
  
a reason. If we change the future, we also change the past and   
  
threaten what we will build here."  
  
Ami sighed deeply. "I know we can't change things, but I think I   
  
know where they come from. There are pockets on the Earth where   
  
the negative energy is most deeply concentrated. Those who had   
  
the misfortune of being near those areas will never fully recover   
  
from the exposure. I'm sorry to say there is nothing we can do   
  
for them."  
  
"We will do what we can," Serenity said firmly. "And we will do   
  
our duties." She turned to address all of the senshi. "The   
  
Outer senshi will return to their posts, but I insist that you   
  
each check in on Earth on a regular basis. The rest of you will   
  
take Ami's detectors and harvest positive energy crystals from   
  
the rest of the galaxy. You will not travel alone, however. We   
  
have no idea what dangers lurk out there and I will not send you   
  
out by yourselves." A slight twinkle lit her eyes as she   
  
continued. "Ami, you and Minako will travel together. Makoto,   
  
you are with Rei."  
  
As jaws dropped across the room and everyone struggled to come up   
  
with a reply, Serenity laughed joyfully. "Just kidding!"   
  
Endymion sighed and rolled his eyes as the rest of the senshi   
  
glared at his wife.   
  
Makoto moved to hover protectively over Ami, arms resting on the   
  
shorter woman's shoulders. "Damn right you're kidding! We   
  
wouldn't want to start Crystal Tokyo out with a revolution!" Ami   
  
giggled and snuggled back against Makoto as everyone shared a   
  
laugh.   
  
------------  
  
[Spring 2054]  
  
"Don't you two ever get sick of each other?" Mina asked her queen   
  
as they moved along the pathways of the palace. Using their   
  
powers, the senshi had had no trouble taking the crystals and   
  
building the palace that would symbolize the new era. Though   
  
there was still a long way to go, the construction was making   
  
good progress according to Ami.   
  
"I could ask the same of you and Rei," Serenity replied. "Even   
  
though you've found different civilizations, the trips between   
  
systems must be long."  
  
Mina looked fondly back toward the wing of the castle where their   
  
apartments were located. Rei would be busy with Michiru helping   
  
Ami get ready, probably much more so than Haruka would be with   
  
Makoto. "There is always something new to see," she replied   
  
carefully. "Sure, sometimes things get a little tense, but   
  
that's to be expected. Still, I never get tired of spending time   
  
with her." Mina sighed happily.  
  
Serenity chuckled and squeezed Mina's hand. "It's the same for   
  
us, Mina-chan. There is so much to do. Besides, we have   
  
everyone in the world to talk to, so we are never truly alone."  
  
Their slow meandering had finally led them to the main part of   
  
the palace. Unlike the outer buildings, the core of the palace   
  
was complete for the most part. The grand hall beckoned the two   
  
of them. Serenity had been afraid that the size of it would   
  
dwarf the ceremony to come, but Mina and Makoto had decorated it   
  
in a way that made it seem quite cozy.   
  
As she examined the decorations one last time, Serenity turned to   
  
her friend. "You know that they didn't want us helping them get   
  
ready because they were afraid we'd klutz it up, don't you?"  
  
Minako laughed, "I know, but that's Ok. You need to concentrate   
  
on what you're going to say and I'm glad to keep you company."   
  
"I wish I could offer them a better honeymoon than just another   
  
trip into the stars," Serenity noted ruefully.  
  
"Someday you should go yourself," Mina replied with a dreamy   
  
expression. "You could never guess how wondrous it is."   
  
Serenity simply smiled in reply, not bothering to mention the   
  
obvious. She would never be leaving the Earth again.   
  
Up ahead, Endymion sat on some stairs chatting with Hotaru.   
  
Seeing his wife, he called out, "It's almost time. Are you   
  
ready?"   
  
"Yes, I am. I've only been waiting fifty years!" Serenity   
  
answered. She kissed Mina on the cheek and shooed her away.   
  
"You better get going. They'll be waiting for you. And remember   
  
to take good notes. Next year, it's your turn!" Mina blushed,   
  
bowed, and headed outside.   
  
As Serenity joined Endymion at the back of the hall, Setsuna   
  
finished making the final adjustments to the flower arrangements   
  
around the podium. She motioned to Hotaru and the two of them   
  
headed to the area at the side of the room. Within a few   
  
moments, Haruka and Michiru appeared and joined them. Just as   
  
the four Outers had picked up their instruments, they noted Mina   
  
waving frantically from the entryway. Michiru gestured with her   
  
bow and the quartet began to play. To the melody of Bach's Air   
  
in G String, Rei and Mina led the happy couple down the hall   
  
toward Serenity and Endymion.  
  
Endymion took Serenity's hand in his own and gave it a tender   
  
squeeze, even as Rei and Mina placed Ami and Makoto's hands   
  
together and urged them forward into their places. "We've done   
  
well, I think," he whispered to his wife.   
  
Serenity nodded, but never took her eyes from her two friends.   
  
Each looked absolutely radiant and as happy as Serenity could   
  
ever recall seeing them. "We did what had to be done, my love,   
  
but I think we've all earned a little reward." Looking around   
  
the hall at all of her friends and seeing their shining, smiling   
  
faces, she thought, "Reward indeed." With a sense of total   
  
satisfaction and contentment, Serenity launched herself and her   
  
friends into the next stage of their lives. 


End file.
